Sailor Moon Super Star
by Kaybugg1
Summary: As the gang travel around the world looking for help against Bala and her evil forces the scouts must learn to control their new powers and learn that with Great Power comes Great Responsiblity as they team up with the heros of the present and the future
1. Readers must read

Infomation for Sailor Moon Super Star

Hello Readers,

Welcome to Sailor Moon Super Star. In this story there will be slash pairings, werewolfs, vampires, skellingtons, wizards, mutants, mpreg, dragons, seyians, ancient Egypt Spirits, and more. Here is some background infomation for some of the charactors in my story.

Thomas and Relena Norstein are actually Thomas and Relena Rogers-Stark. Both were kidnapped at birth by Norstein when he found out his wife couldn't have kids. Thomas found out the truth and he and Relena were reunited with their real parents after he cured Relena.

Tommy Dawkins was disowned for being a werewolf and in love with Merton but was adopted by Marcus and Thomas but still lives in Pleasentville. The only member of his old family that still loves him is Dean. Tommy took the Damon name and married Merton.

Kurt was found by Thomas who saved him from an evil circus after his first adoptive family left him there at the age of 5.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben were killed when Peter was 10 by a thief who wanted their car before they could pick up Peter from his school feild trip to Dr. Conners Lab where he was bit by the spider that gave him his powers. Having no living family left Peter was put up for adoption and was adopted by Thomas and Marcus who gave him the idea of being Spiderboy and as he grew older Spiderman.

Instead of landing in Smallville baby Clark's spaceship landed in the Artic where he was found by Agent Fury who was there to defrost Captain America and Iron Man who ended up trapped in Captain America's time where they had Thomas and Relena. Steve and Tony decided to adopt Clark.

Harry Potter was born Harry Merton Dingle-Damon. Firstborn son of Tommy and Merton Dingle-Damon but thanks to a wizard's fake prophecy Albus Dumbledore kidnapped Harry and gave him to the Potters who couldn't have kids of their own. The Potters were then killed and Harry was given to the Dursleys who abused him. Apollo visited his Great Grandson in his dreams and told him that the Potters were not his parents and that his real parents were still alive and wanted him home. The only thing Harry remembered about his real parents was someone singing Once Upon a December.

Just like the last story the credits will be at the top of each chapter and at the end of the story. This story also has Dumbledore bashing. Also there will be time travel to the future and the past. Remember to vote on which pairings from Case Closed you want to see and Read and Review.

Your Pal,

Kaybugg1


	2. New York, Hero Up!

Chapter 1

New York hero up!

New York City was beautiful as the fall leaves flew around the trees and the buildings. Kayla smiled as she stepped on the leaves as she, Thomas, C.P., Alex, Carter, Casey, Serena and Nick were heading to the famous Avengers Manor home of the famous Avengers. Lead by Iron Man and his husband Captain America. The members included Ant Man who could turn giant sized and ant sized. His wife Wasp who could shrink, grow, and hit villains with her stingers. Bruce Banner who turned into the Hulk every time he got mad. As the Hulk he had super strength and green skin. Thor who was the son of Odin the King of Asgard and weilded Mjolnir. Next is Black Panther T'Challa king of Wakanda, and last but not least is Hawkeye with his bow and trick arrows he is the team's sharpshooter. Together they form the Avengers but to Kayla and her brothers they are Uncle Tony who is Thomas's mom but doesn't want to be called grandmother because it makes him feel old, Uncle Steve who is Thomas's dad who prefers to be called uncle instead of Grandfather, Uncle Hank, Aunt Janet, Uncle Bruce/Hulk, Uncle Thor, Uncle T'Challa, and Uncle Clint. They were almost at the Avenger's Manor when they were stopped by a bunch of giant robots called Sentinels were attacking the X-Men and the Avengers. "Kayla what are those things?" Serena asked as she pointed at the Sentinels. "Serena, Casey, Nick, Carter, C.P. transform now! Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla as she took out her new Sun Rod and transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. "Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Carter. "Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey. "Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. who's Sun Knight suit colors matched Sailor Eternal Sun's colors. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick as Alex wolfed out. "Gaomon Realize!" yelled Thomas as Gaomon came out of his digivice. "Charge DNA Burst Mode!" yelled Thomas.

"Gaomon Burst digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode!" yelled Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode."

Eternal Sailor Sun looked at the Sentinels, took a deep breath and screamed(think Canary Cry) knocking one of the Sentinels down destorying it. The Avengers and the X-Men were greatfull for the extra help and soon the Sentinels were destoryed. As soon as they arrived at the Avengers Manor Kayla powered down as did her brothers and they hugged their uncles, aunt and other brother. "Serena, I want you to meet my Uncle Tony, his husband Steve who are also my grandparents but want me to call them uncles, my Uncle Hank and his wife Janet, Uncle Hulk, Uncle Thor, Uncle T'Challa, Uncle Clint and my older brother Kurt. As well as Kurt's professors and classmates the X-Men from Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. Serena meet Professor Xavier or Professor X one of the leaders of the X-Men, Professor Lehnsherr or Magneto who is Professor Xavier's husband and the other leader of the X-Men, Professor Scott Summers-Logan or Cyclops, Professor Logan or Wolverine who is Scott's husband, Kurt or Nightcrawler, his boyfriend Warren Xavier-Lehnsherr or Angel, Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat, her boyfriend Lance Alvers or Avalanche, Laura Summers-Logan or X-23 who is Scott and Professor Logan's daughter, Professor Ororo or Storm, Evan or Spike who is Professor Ororo's nephiew, Jean Grey, Dr. McCoy or Beast, Rogue and her boyfriend Remmy or Gambit, thank the gods those two finally got together, Alex Summers or Havok, Wanda and Pietro Xavier-Lehnsherr or Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver. " said Kayla as she introduced The Avengers and the X-Men to Serena. Kayla then told Serena all about mutents and then she told the Avengers and the X-Men all about her adventures in Japan and what she was up to now.

Kurt looked at Professor X the leader of the X-Men who nodded. "The X-Men and I will do any thing we can to help." said Professor X as his husband Professor Magneto nodded. "You can count on us Avengers as well Kayla." said Steve as the other Avengers and X-Men nodded. As the Avengers and the X-Men packed their things Kayla took Serena to the Daily Bugle to see her older brother Peter to ask him to team up with them in order to defeat Bala when she and Serena found themselves stopped by Venom who landed in front of them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here the spider's little sister and her little friend." said Venom as he looked at Kayla and Serena. Serena had no idea who this guy was but Kayla did and was praying to Apollo that Spiderman would hurry up and find them. "Leave us alone Venom." said Kayla as she vamped out. The evil man laughed. "And if we don't." said Venom as he quickly wrapped both Kayla and Serena into his thick black webbing before they could do anything. But he forgot one thing. Kayla glared, took a deep breath and used her sonic scream causing him to hold his head in pain. Just as Kayla was starting to get tired Spiderman showed up and saved them. Kayla smiled and hugged Spiderman after Venom was taking care off. "Serena I want you to meet the Spectacular Spiderman also known as my brother Peter Damon." said Kayla causing Peter to blush. "Pete, meet my friend Serena Watson-Holmes." said Kayla as she filled Peter in on what was going on and why they need his help.

"I will gladly help little sis." said Spiderman. "Don't call me that." said Kayla as she scowled causing Peter to laugh. Kayla and Serena's next stop was the Baxter Building after Spiderman arrived on D.E.C.A. with the X-Men, Avengers, Thomas, and Kayla's other brothers.

"So Kayla who are the Fantastic Four?" Serena asked as she and Kayla were teleported a few blocks away from the building and were walking to it. "The Fantastic Four are Dr. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm who is Sue's brother and Peter's boyfriend, and Ben Grimm. They got exposed to Cosmic Rays and became the Fantastic Four. Reed became Mr. Fantastic with the ability to streach any part of his body, Sue became the Invisible Woman with the power to turn invisible and create forcefeilds, Johnny became the Human Torch with the power of fire he is able to cover his whole body in fire and fly and then there is Ben. He can't hide his power like the others. He was turned into a orange rock creature. His first Fiance Debbie broke up with him because of his looks. He has super strength." said Kayla as they arrived at the Baxter Building to find the Fantastic Four fighting Dr. Doom.

"Kayla who is that?" Serena asked as pointed to Dr. Doom as Kayla took her Sun Rod out. "That is Dr. Victor Von Doom, he used to be Reed's friend until the accident which he blamed Reed for. Now he has power over electicity and is very dangerous. He now goes by the name of Dr. Doom. Serena there is something you should now about my sonic scream. I'm not the only one who can do that. My mom can too. Both my mom and I were there the day that the Fantastic Four got their powers." said Kayla as she watched the Fantastic Four beat Dr. Doom and returned to the Baxter Building with Kayla and Serena right behind them. Johnny was the first one to notice Kayla and Serena and Kayla found her self in one of Johnny's hugs.

"Tweety this is a surprise." said Johnny as he let go of Kayla and Reed, Sue, and Ben hugged her as well. "Hey guys, it's good to see all of you as well. I want all of you to meet my good friend Serena Watson-Holmes, Serena meet Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm the Fantastic Four." said Kayla as Reed, Sue, and Ben let go of her. "It's nice to meet you Serena." said Reed as the other members of the Fantastic Four agreed with him. Kayla then looked at the Fantastic Four sadly and sighed. "Guys I need your help." said Kayla as she explained everything starting with the Silver Mil. then how she meet Serena for the first time and everything else until now. Reed looked at Sue, Johnny, and Ben who nodded and then he looked at Kayla. "Of course we'll help you and your friends. I also think Namor will help as well." said Reed as he walked over to his computer and video called Namor.

"Who's Namor?" Serena asked Kayla. "Namor is Reed's husband and Aquaman's other brother. Namor lives in Atlantis but works with the Fantastic Four from time to time and he has all of the same powers as Aquaman." said Kayla as Reed walked over to them. "Namor says he will help and he will be here in an hour." said Reed. Kayla smiled and thanked him.

+Hogwarts Night+

Harry packed up the marauder's map, his invisability cloak, a small bag of food that wouldn't spoil, some extra clothes, and snuck out of Hogwarts for the last time and along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black took off into the night air on Buckbeak the Hippogriff to find his real family and escape Dumbledore and Voldemort once and for all. Harry sighed and began to sing into the night air.

Harry: Heart, don't fail me now!

Courage, don't desert me!

Don't turn back now that we're here.

People always say

Life is full of choices.

No one ever mentions fear!

Or how the world can seem so vast

On a journey ... to the past.

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong!

Arms will open wide.

I'll be safe and wanted

Fin'lly home where I belong.

Well, starting now, I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

Home, Love, Family.

There was once a time

I must have had them, too.

Home, Love, Family,

I will never be complete

Until I find you...

One step at a time,

One hope, then another,

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was,

On to find my future.

Things my heart still needs to know.

Yes,

Let this be your sign,

Let this road be mine!

Let it lead me to my past

And bring me home...

At last!"

Sirius and Remus smiled sadly at their cub and prayed to the gods that they would be able to find his real parents and protect him and them from Voldemort and Dumbledore. They knew that the Weasleys, Snapes, Luna, Hermione, and Neville, were destracting the teachers while they left Hogwarts and were to leave the school the next day. According to Luna who was a seer in training the first place to look for Harry's real family was a place called New York City.


	3. New York, Dragon Up!

I don't own Sailor Moon, American Dragon:Jake Long, Kim Possible, Disney Gods, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Big Wolf on Campus, Power Rangers, or Harry Potter. I do own Kayla Damon/Sailor Sun.

After the Fantastic Four and Namor were teleported onto D.E.C.A. Kayla and Serena were teleported a block a way from Canal Street Electronics. "Serena remember when Alex told you he lived in New York when he met Mike?" Kayla asked her friend. "Yeah why?" Serena asked. "Well, this is where he worked Canal Street Electronics owned by Lao Shi Luong who lives there along with Foo Dog. Alex made friends with Lao Shi's grandchilden Jake and Hailey as well as Jake's boyfriend Nigel Thorn, and their friends Trixie Carter, and Spud as well as Hailey's mentor Sun Park. I'm sure they will be able to help." said Kayla as she and Serena walked into the shop. "Canal Street Electronics, Never had a sell, never will." said a man with red hair as he read a book at the front counter. As soon as he put the book down he ran from behind the counter and hugged Kayla.

"Kayla, long time no see. How are you doing?" Nigel asked as he let her go. "I've been fine Nigel. I want you to meet my friend Serena Watson-Holmes, Serena meet Nigel Thorn." said Kayla as he introduced her friends. "It's nice to meet you Serena." said Nigel. "Same here Nigel." said Serena. "Nigel, where's Jake?" Kayla asked. "Jake's on the roof with Lao Shi, Foo, Hailey, and Sun. Why do you ask?" Nigel asked. "I need Jake's help. Serena tell Nigel everything. We can trust him." said Kayla as she looked at Nigel, then Serena and then she ran upstairs to the roof and found Jake, Hailey, Lao Shi, and Sun medatating in dragon form not even noticing her. So she walked over to Jake. "What'cha doing?" Kayla asked in Jake's ear causing him to fall and dragon down.

Jake got up from the ground and hugged Kayla. Lao Shi, Sun, and Hailey dragon downed and hugged Kayla as well. "It's good to see you guys too. I came here for the American Dragon and his familie's help." said Kayla. "What's the problem?" Jake asked. Kayla sighed and told them everything starting with the Silver Mil. and ending with today. "And that's why we need your help." Kayla told Jake. "Of course we'll help." said Jake as Lao Shi, Sun, and Hailey agreed with him. "I know Nigel, Trixie, and Spud will help as well. I even know some others who will be glad to help." said Jake. "Really? Who are they?" Kayla asked. "There names are Kim Possible, her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, and their friend Wade Lode. Plus I'm sure Kim's brothers Tim and Jim could help too." said Jake.

"Jake that's great." said Kayla as she led Jake, Lao Shi, Hailey, Sun and Foo downstairs to meet Serena who was talking to Trixie and Spud while Nigel was closing the store. "I see you've already met Spud and Trixie well Serena I want you to meet Jake Long, his sister Hailey, his grandfather Lao Shi, Hailey's mentor Sun Park and Foo Dog who lives with Lao Shi." said Kayla as she looked at Serena and then Jake who nodded and told Serena about his mom's side of his family's dragon problem and how he, Lao-Shi, Hailey, and Sun Park could turn into dragons and how Lao Shi was training him to protect the Magical World of New York and America from people and creatures such as Huntswoman or Huntsgirl who used to be Rose/Thorn who hunts creatures for their own gain. Before Serena could say anything a fairy appeared, whispered into Jake's ear and disappeared.

Jake's eyes widen as he looked at Kayla and Serena. "Huntswoman is at the park and she and the Huntsclan has a hippogriff and 3 wizards trapped." said Jake as he ran out of the shop with Nigel, Serena, Kayla, Lao-Shi, Sun, Hailey, and Foo right behind him. When they got to the park Jake, Hailey, Lao-Shi, and Sun dragoned up while Kayla and Serena transformed. Sailor Moon, the dragons, and Nigel faught the huntsclan and Huntswoman while Sailor Sun ran over to the 3 wizards and the hippogriff to check on them and found two wands in her face. "Woah, wait a minute, I'm here to save you four. I fight for love and justice. I am Sailor Eternal Sun and on behalf of the Sun I will protect you." said Sailor Eternal Sun as she looked at the 3 wizards and the hippogriff. "You don't work for Dumbledore or Voldemort do you?" the man with wavy black hair asked Sailor Eternal Sun.

"No way. If I ever meet those two then I will teach them what happens when you mess with the grandchildren and great grandchildren of Apollo." said Sailor Eternal Sun. A boy with black hair and green eyes walked out from behind another man with tawny brown hair and over to Sailor Eternal Sun. "You know Apollo?" the boy asked. Sailor Eternal Sun nodded and smiled. "Yes, he is my grandfather and he told me that he has been visiting you in your dreams." said Sailor Eternal Sun as she turned around and noticed the Huntsclan was gone and the dragons, Eternal Sailor Moon and Nigel were looked at her and the wizards. "You see almost 12 years ago my nephew Harry Merton Dingle-Damon was kidnapped by a wizard named Albus Dumbledore because he wanted a weak child to destory another wizard by the name of Voldemort." said Kayla as she powered down and looked at Harry. "My brother Tommy* Damon and his husband Merton Dingle-Damon never gave up hope that their son was alive. Even though the police did. Not even our family gave up hope until two days ago when Apollo came to us and told us that he was alive and believed himself to be Harry James Potter." said Kayla as she looked at the almost 12 year old who looked at her in shock. As did the adult wizards. "Harry, I am telling you the truth and I am asking you and your friends to help me and my friends defeat Bala, Dumbledore and Voldemort. You will not fight alone if you choose to help us." said Kayla as she looked Harry straight in the eye. Harry looked at the two men who nodded and then looked at Kayla.

"I'll come with you but Sirius and Remus have to come as well as Buckbeak." said Harry as he pointed to the two wizards and the hippogriff as he said their names. "Alright." said Kayla as she opened her watch and called Zhane to teleport her, Serena, the dragons, Foo, the wizards, herself, and the hippogriff onto D.E.C.A. As soon as they appeared onto the ship Kayla led Harry, Sirius, and Remus to Tommy* and Merton's room where she led the 3 wizards into the room to find Tommy* and Merton still asleep. Kayla rolled her eyes knowing Tommy* and Merton were up late the night before worring over their son and had just fallen asleep.

"This should wake them." Kayla whispered to the wizards as she began to sing.

Kayla: Our World's about to break.  
>Tormented and Upset<br>Lost from when we wake  
>With no way to go back<br>I'm Standing on my own.  
>But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble).<p>

Always we will fight as one,  
>Till the battle's won<br>with evil on the run  
>we never come undone<p>

Assemble, we are strong  
>Forever fight as one<br>Assembled we are strong  
>Forever fight as one!"<p>

As soon as Kayla finished singing in Tommy* and Merton's ears they woke up and glared at Kayla who was just smiling. "Little sister you have 5 minutes to tell us why you woke us up or I am going to sic LaCroix on you." said Tommy*. "If you do that then I won't give you both my surprise." said Kayla. "What surprise?" Merton asked. "Tommy*, Merton, meet your son." said Kayla as she gently pushed Harry over to his birth parents. "Harry meet your birth parents." said Kayla. "Kayla are you sure?" Merton asked. Kayla nodded and looked at Tommy*. "Smell him Tommy* He smells like you and Merton." said Kayla.

Tommy* nodded and wolfed out shocking Remus and Sirius as well as Harry when Tommy* started to sniff him and grabbed him in a big hug. "Merton it's our cub." said Tommy* with tears in his eyes. Merton smiled and hugged Harry too while Kayla filled Sirius and Remus in on how she was a vampire and Tommy* was a werewolf. When Tommy* and Merton broke away from Harry, Tommy* told Remus that he could help Remus become one with his wolf which Remus totally agreed to. Kayla smiled as she watched Tommy*, Merton, Remus, Sirius, and Harry chat about Harry's life up until now. Kayla knew the next place they had to go to was Beika City home of her cousins Jimmy and Kaitou Kudo-Kuroba.

+Unknown+

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. Three of his pawns were gone. He had tracked them to New York City and then they just disappeared as did the Malfoy-Snapes, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Granger girl and the Lovegood girl. He couldn't even get anymore pawns because something was preventing him and his allies from entering the school. So the School Board had to close the school in order to replace half of the staff. 'When I'm through with that brat I will make the Dursleys look like saints.' thought Dumbledore.


	4. One Truth Preveals in Beika

Here's chapter 3 enjoy. I don't own Sailor moon, case closed, Harry potter, or ben 10.

Two days later Serena, Kayla, C.P., and Darien found themselves in Beika City on their way to Richard Moore's Detective Agency. "Why are we going to a detective agency again?" Darien asked Kayla. "Because Darien, my cousins Jimmy and Kaito live here for right now. Jimmy Kudo-Kuroba is one of 3 teenage detectives along with Harley Hartwell his boyfriend and Sagaru Hakuba who is Kaito Kudo-Kuroba's boyfriend. Jimmy and Kaito are twins and are the sons of the famous magician Toichi Kuroba and the famous mystery aurthor and detective Booker Kudo-Kuroba." said Kayla then she looked around to make sure they were not being followed and then looked at her friends and boyfriend.

"Serena, Darien, I want you both to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to show and tell you both, C.P. has already made this promise." said Kayla seriously. Serena and Darien nodded. "It all started when Jimmy and Kaito took their friend Rachel Moore to Tropical Land. There they found two guys in black acting weird so they followed them. The guys in black caught Jimmy and Kaito and gave them what was suppose to be poison but instead the pill turned them into little kids." said Kayla as they arrived at the front door of the top floor of the agency and Kayla knocked on it.

"Can I help you?" Rachel Moore asked as she answered the door. "Hello my name is Kayla Damon and this is my boyfriend C.P. Ishida and our friends Darien Watson-Holmes and his wife Serena. We're here to see my cousins Conan and Doyle. Are they here?" Kayla asked. "Come on in. I didn't know Conan and Doyle had anymore family members." said Rachel as she smiled and led the gang inside. "Conan! Doyle! Your cousin Kayla is here!" yelled Rachel as a bunch of kids ran into the room. There were 4 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys was a bit bigger then the other kids and was named George. Behind him was Mitch and Amy. And last but not least was a pair of twins wearing the same blue outfits. Their names were Conan and Doyle Edogawa. They may look alike but they didn't act alike. Conan loved mysteries and mysteries novel aurthors such as J.W. who wrote the Sherlock Holmes novels while Doyle loved anything to do with magic and he loved Phantom Thief Kid 1412. Phantom Thief Kid 1412 robbed from Jewelery Stores all around Beika at night and returned the gems the next day.

"Kayla!" said Conan and Doyle as they hugged Kayla. "Conan, Doyle, it's so good to see you both. I hope you boys have been good for Mr. Moore and his daughter." Kayla told the twins as they broke away. "They have been little angels." said Rachel. "Yeah right, those little brats have been putting their noses in my work." said Richard Moore as he came out of his office. "Dad be nice this is Kayla Damon, Conan and Doyle's cousin and her friends. Kayla, C.P., Serena, Darien I want you to meet my father detective Richard Moore." said Rachel. "It's nice to meet you sir. I have come here on behalf of Conan and Doyle's parents to take them home." said Kayla earning sad looks from the kids and Rachel. "Don't worry guys, we'll call you when we get home." Conan and Doyle told their friends and Rachel.

Soon Kayla, C.P., Serena, Darien, Conan, and Doyle left The Moore Detective and arrived at the Kudo-Kuruba Manor where Booker, Toichi, Harley, and Hakuba were waiting. "Kayla?" Conan, Doyle, Booker, Toichi, Harley, and Hakuba asked as they looked at Kayla. "I had to tell Serena, Darien, and C.P. the truth because we need all of your help." said Kayla as she explained to her cousins, uncles and her cousin's boyfriends what has been happening since she met Serena. Booker and Toichi looked at their sons and their son's boyfriends, then each other and then Kayla. "Of course we'll help you and your friends and family Kayla. If your right then the Black Organization has teamed up with Bala as well. Prehaps with your friends help we'll be able to find a cure for the boys." said Booker.

+Unknown+

Booker was right Bala had found more allies in the Black Organization as well as a man by the name of Snake. Snake wanted a gem called Pandora which was said to shed tears thet granted immortality while a comet passed. The gem was a doublet which met that Pandora was inside another gem. Which met that Pandora could only be seen in the moonlight. Phantom Thief Kid 1412 and his son Kaito Kid was after the gem as well. But they wanted to destory the gem after Snake tried to killed Toichi. Bala grinned evilly as the leader of the Black Organization told Bala all about the APTX 4869. But what Bala and the Organization didn't know was that the pill would turn the user into a child.

+D.E.C.A.+

After having a long talk with Harry, Remus, and Sirius, Tommy* and Merton decided to give Harry a second childhood this time with his family. So thanks to a spell from Udonna Harry was turned into a one year old. He now had short black hair, the same colored eyes as Tommy* and wolf ears and tail just like the triplets. Remus and Sirius had of course become Harry's uncles as well as Alex, Carter, Peter, Kurt, Tommy*Casey, Nick, and Kayla's uncles as well. Sirius couldn't be more happier and tried to turn Casey, Nick, and Kayla into mini marauders but Gaomon and Agumon put a stop to that real quick. Kayla had called a scout and allie meeting as soon as she, Serena, Darien, C.P., Toichi, Booker, Conan, Harley, Doyle, and Hakuba appeared on the ship and told her friends about Jimmy and Kaito after they all promised her they wouldn't tell a soul.

Jimmy and Hakuba were excited to meet their favorite author J.W. or Dr. John Watson-Holmes and Kaito and Toichi was glad to meet some fellow magic users in Udonna and Remus. Of course a prank war had started as soon as Kaito met Sirius which was quickly stopped by Toichi who had dyed Padfoot's hair pink and Remus who had dyed Kaito's hair blue. Kayla and C.P. laughed at the sight as well as the rest of the gang when Sirius turned into his dog form trying to hide his hair and found out that not only was his hair dyed pink but so was his fur.

Kayla knew the next place they had to go to was Bellwood to pick up her cousins Ben and Gwen as well as Ben's boyfriend. Kayla remembered the last time she saw Ben and Gwen was when she was 10 and they had gone on a summer road trip with Ben and Gwen's grandpa Max. During that trip Ben found a device called the Omitrix and Gwen found out she could use magic and Grandpa Max used to be a Plumber so Kayla was the only one without any special abilities at the time. She had kept in touch with Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max after that summer and couldn't wait to see them again. But at the moment the girls were in Kayla's room for a Girl's Night and Jimmy, Kaito, Aurora, and Charlie were trying to get Kayla to sing. "Come on Kayla, Kaito and I haven't herd you sing in ages." said Jimmy as he, Kaito, Aurora, and Charlie did the puppy dog pout. "Alright, alright. I'll sing 1 song and that's it." said Kayla.

Kayla: It started when an alien device did what it did.  
>It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid.<br>Now, he's got SUPERPOWERS, he's NO ordinary kid -  
>He's Ben 10!<p>

So if you see him you might be in for a BIG surprise  
>He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!<br>He's SLIMY, CREEPY, FAST and STRONG -  
>He's every shapes and sizes!<br>He's Ben 10!

Armed with powers, he's on the CASE!  
>Fighting off evil from Earth or Space<br>He'll never stop 'till he makes them PAY  
>'cos he's the BADDEST kid to ever save the day!<br>He's Ben 10!"


	5. It's Hero time in Bellwood

Chapter 4

Hero Up in Bellwood

Bellwood was beautiful this time of year as the fall leaves flew around the town. Unfortunetly Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen Tennyson, and their friend Kevin Levin had their hands full fighting the Forever Knights. Ben had a special watch called the Ultimatrix which allowed him to transform into any different alien. At the moment he was turned into Big Chill a Necrofriggian while Gwen tryed her best to defeat the Forever Knights with her mana and as did Kevin who was covered from head to toe in dark green metal and was trying to knock the Forever Knights out while Ben was trying to freeze them. While the 3 of them were destracted one of the Forever Knights tryed to shoot Ben but was stopped by a yellow disc. When they looked to see where the disc had come from they found two girls in short skirts, a man with wavy black hair with a stick in his hands, and two men wearing tuxs. The leader of the Forever Knights glared at Sailor Moon. "More aliens, destory them!" yelled Driscoll the leader as the Forever Knights began to attack Sailor Moon and her friends who began to fight back.

Soon the Forever Knights were defeated and Team Tennyson, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Tuxedo Mask, Sun Knight, and Sirius arrived at Mr. Smoothes for introductions. Ben and Gwen were glad to see their cousin again and were shocked about what was going on. "Just when I thought you were the only normal one in the family Kayla." said Ben as he finished his smoothie. "As I always say normal is so overrated. So Ben, who's your mysterous boyfriend?" Kayla asked. "Well remember when we were 10 and went to New York and found a boy who could absorb electricity?" Ben asked Kayla. "I remember Kevin 11 he was alright until her absorbed the Omnitrix and became a combo of your first 10 aliens. I wonder what ever happened to him?" said and asked Kayla.

"I learned to control my powers and temper and returned to the Earth where I reunited with Ben and Gwen and became Ben's boyfriend." said Kevin as he looked at Kayla who was shocked. "Kevin 11 is that really you?" Kayla asked the teen. "Yep." said Kevin who soon found himself on the ground rubbing his check after Kayla punched him. "Kayla!" said Ben as he ran over to his boyfriend. Serena, Darien, Sirius, and C.P. were shocked as well as Gwen. "Ben have you lost it. Don't you remember that Kevin tried to kill me, you, Gwen and Grandpa Max when we were younger?" Kayla asked. "I remember but Kevin's changed. He's sweet, kind, and loveable." said Ben as he help a scowling Kevin off of the ground.

"Alright Ben I trust you but if Kevin tries anything." said Kayla as her eyes turned yellow as she showed her fangs. Then her fangs disappeared and her eyes turned brown again. As soon as they left Mr. Smoothies they arrived at the Tennyson household where a blue blurr flew out of the house and right into Ben as soon as he opened the door. "Mommy!" said the blue blurr causing Kayla, Serena, Darien, C.P., Sirius, and Gwen to laugh. As soon as the blue blurr let go of Ben she flew over to Kevin. "Daddy!" the blue blurr squealled as she hugged Kevin causing Ben to smiled and Kayla, Serena, Darien, C.P., Sirius, and Gwen to laugh. "Ben?" Kayla asked. "Kayla, meet my and Kevin's daughter Angel." said Ben as he explained how he gave birth to Angel after Gwen and Kevin took Angel inside.

When Ben finished explaining he, and the others went inside where Kayla asked for his help against Bala and her evil forces. "Of course we'll help you." said Ben as Kevin and Gwen agreed with him. "Ben's right, what are family for." said Gwen. "Thanks guys." said Kayla. Unfortunately before they could teleport onto the ship Ben's watch went off. It was the Forever Knights again. They were attacking the town again looking for aliens. "Angel, Daddy and I have to get back to work again but we'll be back soon I promise." said Ben as Angel flew over to him when she herd his watch go off. "Alright Mommy I love you and Daddy." said Angel as she looked at Ben then flew over to Kevin causing the others in the room to smile.

Soon the team left the Tennyson Household and Kayla, Serena, C.P. and Darien transformed and Ben transformed into Big Chill. When the gang arrived downtown the Forever Knights attacked with a vengence. Just as Sailor Sun was going to blast another Forever Knight when she heard a scream. She turned around and saw Sun Knight right in front of her blocking an attack that was ment for her. "SUN KNIGHT!" yelled Sailor Sun as he colasped right in front of her. Sailor Sun then bent down and kissed him on the cheak and checked his pulse. It was fading fast. She knew there was only one thing to do. So while Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sirius, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were fighting the Forever Knights Sailor Sun called Zhane to teleport Nick to Bellwood. As soon as Nick arrived Sailor Sun ran to him crying begging him to turn Sun Knight while Forever Knights were being defeated.

"Alright, but I'll have to take him back to D.E.C.A. in order to do it." said Nick as he picked up C.P. who had powered down. "Alright." said Kayla sadly. Soon Nick and C.P. disappeared and the Forever Knights were defeated. But Kayla was still worried about her boyfriend. As soon as Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Angel were teleported onto D.E.C.A. Kayla looked at Serena and Darien and sighed sadly. "Well, I know my cousin would love to help us out." said Kayla as she looked at her friends with tear stained cheaks. "Kayla are you going to be alright?" Serena asked her friend. "I'll be fine Serena, I know C.P. will be better soon. But right now we need to focus on getting my cousin to help us." said Kayla. "What's your cousin's name?" Serena asked. "Her name is Bloom. She goes to a special school for girls with special powers. It's called Alfea College for fairies. You see Bloom is a fairy as are her friends. " said Kayla. When she noticed the confused faces of her friends Kayla smiled. "Maybe this will help." said Kayla as she began to sing.

Kayla: Close your eyes and open

your heart

Believe in yourself, that's

how it starts

Dreams will come true

just wait and see, 'coz the

magic's in you and the

magic's in me

We are the Winx

We are the Winx

Come join the club

We are the Winx

We are the Winx

We are the Winx

Come join the club

We are the Winx

Magical Flower,

Digital Powers

Rythms and Tunes,

the Sun and the Moon

Keep on searching far

and wide for the fire

burning deep inside

We've got the style

and we've got the

flare

Look all you want,

just don't touch the

hair

We are the Winx

We are the Winx

Come join the club

We are the Winx

We are the Winx

We are the Winx

Come join the club

We are the Winx."

Kayla smiled as she told her friends all about Bloom and her family and the fairies of Alfea as well as Bloom's boyfriend Sky and the Specialists of Red Fountain. Serena and Darien couldn't wait to meet Kayla's cousin while Sirius was going to return to D.E.C.A. to keep an eye on C.P. for Kayla.


	6. Winx it up in Alfea

_Finally Chapter 5 is up. Sorry it took so long. I had to do some research on the Winx. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Winx it up in Alfea

"This is it guys, my Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Mike's house." said Kayla as they arrived in Gardenia. Meanwhile Bloom was introducing her birth parents Queen Mariam and King Oritel of Domino to her adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa when the doorbell rang. "I got it." said Bloom as she opened the front door and squealed. "Kayla!" said Bloom happily as she hugged her cousin. "Hiya Bloom may my friends and I come in?" Kayla asked. "Sure." said Bloom as she lead Kayla, Serena and Darien into the living room where Bloom introduced Queen Mariam and King Oritel to Kayla who introduced them all to Serena and Darien. "Queen Mariam, King Oritel, I ask for Bloom's help against a new evil who has been unleashed onto the world both human and magical." said Kayla as she explained about the Silver Mil. and everything afterwords. Then she explained why she and her friends needed Bloom's help.

Vanessa and Mariam looked at Mike and Oritel and then they looked at Kayla, Serena, Darien and Bloom. "Alright Kayla, Bloom may help you all defeat the new evil but the rest of the Winx Girls and the Specialests must go with her." said King Oritel. "Thank you sir." said Kayla as she and Serena curtsed while Darien bowed. "Now no need to be so formal." said Oritel. Soon Bloom, Kayla, Serena and Darien were picked up from Gardenia by Stella who was called by Bloom and told what was going on. Stella then took them to Alfea where Kayla, Serena, and Darien were introduced to Headmistress Faragonda who was shocked that the children of the Silver Mil. were reborn. The Headmistress knew all about the Silver Mil. and had allowed the Winx Club to help Serena and her allies but she had one condition.

+Alfea+

"Really? Bloom and her friends can come help us?" Kayla asked Headmistress Faragoda. "Of course as along as it is okay with the parents and two of my teachers go with you all." said Headmistress Faragonda as two familiar teachers walked into the room. "Professors Palludium and Avalon have volunteered to go with you girls and help you defeat Bala and her allies." said Headmistress Faragonda as the two teachers nodded. "We can use all the help we can get." said Serena as she, Kayla, and Darien thanked Faragonda, Palludium and Avalon. The next place the 6 found themselves was Red Fountain where Sky and his friends went to school. As soon as they landed Bloom ran straight to Sky and introduced him to Kayla and her friends. As soon as Kayla saw Sky she punched him right in the eye causing him to have a black eye.

+Red Fountain+

"Kayla!" said Bloom as she and Brandon helped Sky off of the ground while the two teachers, Serena, Darien and Stella were shocked. "That was just a warning break Bloom's heart again and prince or not I will make you pay." said Kayla as she looked at Sky who nodded. After getting Saladin's permision for the Specialiest to help defeat Bala, Kayla, Serena, Darien, the Winx Girls, and the Specialiests began their journey to Stella's home on Solaria. Meanwhile Bala used her Dark Energy to return to life The Trix Icy, Stormy and Darcy, Valtor and Lord Darkar. She then sent the Trix to Solaria to stop the Winx, Specialests, Serenity, Edymion and Kalenity once and for all.

+Solaria+

"You live here?" Kayla asked Stella as they landed in Stella's front yard which was huge. "Yep home sweet home." said Stella as she led everyone into the building and straight to her father King Radius who was glad to have his daughter home. But before Kayla could ask King Radius for Stella's help against Bala the Trix appeared and began to attack everyone. "Enchantrix!" yelled Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha as they transformed into their fairy forms and the Specialests took out their weapons. "Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla. Darien then took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy faught with not only the Winx Club and the Specialests but Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask as well. Icy went after Bloom and Sky, Darcy went after the other Winx, and Specialests while Stormy went after Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Tuxedo Mask.

It didn't take long for the Winx and Specialests to beat Darcy, and Bloom and Sky to defeat Icy. Now it was up to the 2 scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Stormy glared at the 2 scouts and Tuxedo Mask as she attacked them. But they dodged at the last minute. Sailor Sun glared at the witch and tried to attack her with a solar blast attack but Stormy dodged. "Voltage Slam!" yelled Stormy as she attacked Sailor Sun who dodged and she ended up almost hitting Sailor Moon who dodged just in time but Tuxedo Mask was hi instead causing Sailor Moon to run over to him leaving Sailor Sun to battle Stormy. "Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Stormy who caught the disc destorying it in her hands laughing. "Is that the best you got little scout?" Stormy laughed as she attacked Sailor Sun again who dodged with wide eyes. Her attack failed. Stormy laughed again as she flew away form Sailor Sun, grabbed her sisters and disappeared. The Winx, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask powered down and walked over to Kayla who had powered down after her attack was destoryed. "Kayla?" Bloom asked as King Radius walked over to the gang as well. "My attack failed Bloom." said Kayla sadly as she looked like she was going to cry and ran out of the building. Bloom looked at her friends, boyfriend and Kayla's friends and then followed her after telling a worried Serena that Kayla needed her right now.

As soon as Bloom walked out of the building she bumped right into a teen with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a red symbol on it, blue jeans and black shoes. "I'm sorry..Bloom is that you?" the teen asked. "C.P.? Wow, I haven't seen you in along time." said Bloom. "I know. I was looking for Kayla when I bumped into you. Thomas told me Kayla was here. But I can't find her." said C.P. Bloom sighed sadly and told C.P. what had just happened. C.P. thought for a moment and then looked at Bloom. "I have an idea on how to cheer her up but you have to find her first." said C.P. as he told Bloom his plan. Bloom nodded and with C.P. behind her it didn't take them long to find Kayla or for Bloom to get Kayla to sing. Kayla was sitting on the ground when Bloom found her.

Kayla: You will be my wings

You will be my only love

You will take me far beyond the stars

("Bloom, I really don't feel like singing." said Kayla as she looked at Bloom.

"Please just a little more. Like this." said Bloom)

"~Let me be your wings.~ Like that please?" said and asked Bloom.

Kayla sighed and began to sing again.

Kayla: You will lift me high above

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Anything that we desire,

Anything at all

Everyday you'll take me higher." said Kayla.

Just as she was about to call Zhane to take her back to the ship she heard a familar voice.

"And I'll never let you fall." said the voice as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "C.P.? You're alright." said Kayla as she turned around in her boyfriend's arms and hugged him as he smiled. "I am fine my love. Bloom told me what happened and I don't want you to give up. I know that you and the rest of the scouts will defeat the Trix and when you do remember that us knights will be right behind you." said C.P. as he kissed Kayla who smiled into the kiss.

Kayla, Bloom, and C.P. returned to the palace and after more introductions King Radius decided to let Stella go with the Winx and the Specialests afterall. Soon after getting the other Winx's parent's premission as well as the premission of the rest of the Specialests the group found themselves on Eraklyon where Sky's parents King Erendor and Queen Samara lived and ruled. As soon as they walked into the thrown room Serena and Kayla curtsyed as did the Winx while Darien bowed. "Your Majestys I am Princess Serenity of the fallen Moon Kingdom and I along with my husband Prince Edymion of the fallen Earth Kingdom, my friend Princess Kalenity of the fallen Sun Kingdom and her knight Sir Charles humblely ask for your permission for Sky to help us against our enemy Bala the daughter of Beryl the women who destoryed the Silver Mil." said Princess Serenity.

King Erendor and Queen Samara looked at each other and then they looked at Princess Serenity, Prince Edymion, Princess Kalenity and Sir. Charles and agreed to let Sky go with them. After making sure the Winx, Specialests, and the two professors were packed Serena called Zhane and they were all teleported onto D.E.C.A. As soon as they appeared onto the ship the god of the Sun appeared in front of the scouts and knights. "Sailor scouts and knights as you have already seen your powers are weak against the forces of the Trix, Valtor, and more powerful enemies. Now that you are Eternal which is your last form before the rise of Crystal Tokyo you will have new powers as well. But you must earn your new power. One at a time you will be tested. Even the knights will be tested. When you pass your test you will earn your new power. Even the minis will be tested. Only you will know how to pass the test." said Apollo as he disappeared leaving the everyone shocked.


	7. Pharaoh Atem and Kayla's wings

_Sorry this is so late, I just finished the chapter yesterday or would it be this morning at 12:00 am so here is chapter 6. This includes Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tristan/Duke, Mokuba/Serenity, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Spiritshipping(Yugioh GX) and my fav Tea/Anzu Bashing._

Chapter 6

Pharaoh Atem and Kayla's wings

+Past: Ancient Egypt, Thrown room of Pharaohs Atem and Yami+

It had been two days since the deaths of Pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Yami's true loves Sir Yugi and Sir Heba of the Sun Kingdom and one day since their killer Anzu was killed in front of all of Egypt for their deaths. Now the pharaohs most trusted priest and cousin, Priest Seto had more bad news as he walked over to his cousins. "Atem, Yami, I have some bad news concerning the Sun Kingdom." said Priest Seto as he bowed. "What happened?" Atem asked thinking out his love Heba's brother Sir Charles who was the princess of the Sun's personal knight. "The Silver Millennium has fallen. Everyone is dead. Queen Serenity sent Beryl and her army to the Negaverse at the cost of her life. I am sorry for their deaths." said Priest Seto as he looked at his cousins. Both of them were in tears. Charles and his family were the only links they had left to Sir Heba and Sir Yugi. Two days later Yami and Atem were sealed into the Millennium puzzle, Bakura the thief was sealed into the Millennium Ring which belonged to Mahando aka Mahad who was Atem and Yami's mother who was sealed into the Dark Magician card and Marik the tomb Gaurdian was sealed into the Millennium rod trying to protect the Pharaohs and their mother.

+Present, Domiano City, Turtle Game Shop+

It was a week since the fateful Ceremonial Battle that decided if Atem and his brother Yami would pass over to the Afterlive or stay here in present day. Yugi Ishida and his twin brother Heba Ishida won the battle but Atem, Yami, Bakura, and Marik begged the gods Ra, Set, and Osiris to let them stay. The three gods decided to let them stay in the present day and even let them keep their shadow powers and returned the shadow powers to Seto Kiba who was the reincarnation of the Priest Set saying they would need these powers one day as well as give the lights: Yugi, Heba, Joey Wheeler who was Seto's boyfriend, Marik Ishtar who was Malik's light, host, and boyfriend, and Ryo Elna, Bakura's light, host, and boyfriend the power to bring the Duel Monster cards to life. Ra had told the lights that they would need those powers one day. At the moment Yugi and Heba were singing as they cleaned up the game shop.

Yugi and Heba: Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>Never running from a real fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<p>

She will never turn her back on a friend,  
>She is always there to defend,<br>She is the one on whom we can depend,  
>She is the one named Sailor...<p>

Sailor Venus!  
>Sailor Mercury!<br>Sailor Mars!  
>Sailor Jupiter!<p>

With secret powers all so new to her,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<p>

Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon,<br>She is the one named Sailor Moon  
>She is the one<br>Sailor Moon."

When they finished singing they heard clapping. Heba and Yugi turned around and saw Atem, Seto(who had drove the former Pharaohs to the airport), Yami, Kayla, Serena, Darien, and C.P. "C.P.!" yelled Heba and Yugi as they hugged their brother causing Kayla, Serena, Yami, Darien, Atem, and Seto to laugh. As soon as they broke apart and introductions Yugi explained to Serena and Darien about the Millennium items, how Maximillion Pegasus stole C.P. who was visiting at the time's soul, how he, Heba, Joey, Kayla who was also living in Domino at the time, Tea Gardner, and Tristin Taylor with the help of the spirits Yami and Atem saved C.P., how they met Seto Kiba and his brother Mokuba, how they met Ryo Elna and Bakura, and how they met Shadi. Then Heba told Serena and Darien about how they met Duke Devlin, and the Ishtars along with Marik the Tomb Gaurdian and Battle City. Then Yugi told them about what happened during the Ceremonial Battle and how Ra, Set, and Osiris let the spirits stay. "Atem? Isn't Ra the Egyptian name for the Sun God Apollo?" Kayla asked.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Atem said and asked. "Because Apollo was my grandfather during the Silver Mil." said Kayla as more of her memories returned. Serena, Darien, and C.P.'s memories returned as well as Yugi's, Yami's Heba's, Atem's, and Seto's. "Kalenity, Charles, Serenity and Edymion? How? Priest Seto told us that you were all killed." Atem asked. "Mother used the Silver Crystal to send us to the future to be reborn so that we may have a future." said Serena. "So Yugi, Heba, what do you both remember from the Sun Kingdom?" C.P. asked his brothers.

"I remember me, you, Heba, and Ash were knights of the Sun Kingdom and we grew up with Kalenity and her brothers. A few months before the fall you were chosen to gaurd Kalenity as the Sun Knight and Ash, myself and Heba were sent to earth where Ash fell in love with one of Edymion's knights and Heba and I fell in love with the Pharoahs of Egypt." said Yugi as Seto, Yami, Atem, and Heba nodded their heads as they remembered the past as well. "It seems that everyone from Egypt was reborn except for the Pharoahs, and Uncle Mahado." said Seto. "So Sir. Jonouchi of Mars, Lady Shizuka of Mars, Mokuba, Sir Honda of Jupiter, Sir Otogi of Venus, and Anzu were reborn as Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Tea." said Kayla as she remembered her friends past and present. "I think that's right." said Atem. "Then that means that Tea might try to kill Yugi and Heba like she did in the past." said C.P. worringly.

"C.P. we don't know that. She may have changed." said Yugi as the game shop door opened revealing Tea with a smirk on her face and a gun in her hand. "I'm afraid Sir. Charles is right. This time I will have Yami and Atem all to myself and noone will stop me." said Tea as she pointed the gun loaded with wooden bullets at Yugi and fired. Kayla being the closest to her friend jumped in front of him taking the bullet for him. "KAYLA!" yelled everyone except for Tea and Kayla. Tea laughed as she pointed the gun at Yugi again and was about to shoot when Kayla began to glow yellow as she transformed into her eternal form and yellow wings formed on her back and the Sun Symbol appeared on her forehead replacing her tiara and the bullet hole disappeared healing her instantly. "Kayla?" C.P. asked. Sailor Eternal Sun nodded and then glared at Tea who was shaking in fear. She knew she had just made a big mistake. "Tea, Anzu of Egypt you have tryed to come between true love for the last time. I am Sailor Eternal Sun, Princesss Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom and you shall pay." said Sailor Eternal Sun. But before she could attack Tea she disappeared in thin air. Sailor Eternal Sun looked at the spot Tea stood and knew they had another enemy to watch out for. Then she looked at Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atem, and Seto and knew that she and the sailor scouts and knights had more allies against Bala.

A while later Kayla had powered down and the rest of her and C.P.'s friends were called and were told to come to game shop for a meeting. As soon as they arrived they were caught up on everything that happened and the rest of the lights as well as Mokuba and Serenity remembered their past selves. "I can't believe I didn't remember what Anzu looked like. We all look the same now as we did back then." said Bakura as he was thinking of ways to kill Tea. Marik was thinking the same think as he grinned evily. "There is nothing we can do now. Our memories were blocked until the right moment and now we know not to fall for her tricks again." said Kayla. "Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while that witch is still loose." said Marik as Bakura agreed and with him and they tried to walk out of the game shop and their lights tried to stop them. "I may have a better idea." said Kayla after she called for Bakura and Marik to stop. Both of them knew that there were only three princess of the Silver Mil. that had a temper to rival their own. Makoto, Haruka, and Kalenity.

"And what might that be Kayla?" Bakura asked. "Well according to how Tea just disappeared I believe she is working with Bala who is Beryl's daughter. Bala has a whole army under her control. If you guys team up with my friends and I then we will be able to defeat Bala and Tea. What do you say are you guys in?" Kayla asked as she looked from Bakura to Atem and Yami. Yami and Atem looked at their friends and then looked at Serena and agreed to help defeat Bala as long as Atem and the rest of the Darks were able to defeat Tea. Serena agreed and as soon as everyone packed their things they were teleported onto D.E.C.A. As soon as Kayla got onto the ship she headed straight to her room to relax and checked her e-mail. She only had one e-mail and as soon as she read it she knew the next place they had to go to was Ouran Academy where her cousin Haruhi went to school. The last time Kayla saw her cousin and her cousin's weird friends was when Haruhi's dad died and she was adopted by Tamaki Suoh and his boyfriend Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki's grandmother tried to fight the adoption saying Tamaki and Kyoya were too young until Clark Rogers-Stark stept in and agreed to have custody of Haruhi until Tamaki and Kyoya were of age. 'Ouran Academy here we come!' thought Kayla as she curled up on her bed and went to sleep.


	8. Lobelia Girls and CP's strength

_Here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. read and review! Flames will be used to burn Negavillians._

Chapter 7

Lobelia Girls and C.P.'s strength

+Ouran Academy+

Haruhi couldn't believe what the Host Club did this time. She had just come back from getting the Host Club some coffee when she opened the door she found Tamiki, the twins, Huni, and Kyoya dressed as girls argueing with the girls from the Lobelia Acadamy and to top it all off her cousin Kayla and her friends were laughing at the scene. "What is going on?" Haruhi asked as she snuck past the arguers and stood right next to Kayla. "Appearently the Lobelia girls think that the Host Club is supressing you by making you act like a boy and they hate the Host Club. Tamaki then had the brillent idea to make the Hosts dress up as girls thinking you might like to have a mom and some sisters to talk to as well as a dad and brothers." said Kayla as she began to laugh again. This causing Haruhi to laugh attracting the attention of the Host Club and the Lobelia Girls. The Lobelia Girls were not happy with what the Host Club did and glared at them. Their leader Benio tried to get Haruhi to leave Ouran but she refused and told Benio that the reason she was going to Ouran was to become a lawyer like her mom and find a way to bring her dad's killer to justice. Benio glared and told Haruhi that she and the Zuko Club will be back for her and then they left the Music Room. Haruhi then turned to the Host Club and smiled.

"Thanks guys, but really don't need you all dressing up as girls. If I need a girl to talk to I usually call Kayla and talk to her. By the way Kayla, Serena, Darien, and C.P. meet the Host Club: our king and my new dad Tamaki Suoh, his boyfriend, the Shadow King and my new mom Kyoya Ootori, and my brothers: the little devil twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, my older brothers Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka the Wild type of the club and Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka and his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun. Huni is the little boy type of the club." said Haruhi as she introduced the club to Kayla and her friends. Then she looked at Kayla who nodded. "Well as you guys know I'm Kayla Damon also known as Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom aka Sailor Eternal Sun of the Sailor scouts and Tweety of the Fantastic Four and the Hero Club." said Kayla as she looked at Serena who had Sunny in her arms and they both nodded. "My name is Sunny, gaurdian of Princess Kalenity aka Kayla Damon aka Sailor Eternal Sun." said the cat. "My name is Serena Waston-Holmes also known as Princess Serenity of the Moon and Earth Kingdoms aka Sailor Eternal Moon of the Sailor scouts." said Serena. "My name is C.P. Ishida also known as Sir Charles sworn protector of Princess Kalenity, also known as Sun Knight of the Sailor Knights." said C.P. "My name is Darien Watson-Holmes also known as Prince Edymion of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms sworn protector of Princess Serenity, also known as Tuxedo Mask of the Sailor Knights." said Darien.

Then Sunny told the Host Club all about the Silver Mil. and Sailor Moon and her team's adventures up till now. Then Tamaki explained about the Hero Club. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Huni, and Haruhi were given superpowers thanks to a rouge spell from the Magic Club's king. He offered to undo the spell but the Host Club refused and during the day they were the Host Club but at night they were the Hero Club. The leader Aquaanimi had the power to shift into any different animal and had the power of water. His boyfriend and second in command was Air with the power over the shadows and air it's self. then there were the twins Ice and Visi with the power over ice and invisibilty those two are a force to reckon with. Then there is Elon with the power of elongation(like Mr. Fantastic) and the power of Earth and his partner Speedfire, with super speed and the power over fire and last but not least Tanga with the power of tangability and being a teleapath she proved she was no damsel in destress. The team met up with Tweety the summer before the fateful summer she became a vampire. Tweety with her sonic scream was unbeatable. Together Aquaanimi, Air, Ice, Bisi, Elon, Speedfire, and Tanga were the Hero Club defenders of truth and justice.

Serena, Darien, and C.P. were shocked. Serena then asked Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club for their help against Bala. Tamaki looked at the Host Club and then looked at Serena and agreed as long as they all kept up with their studies and found some cover stories for their families. It didn't take long for the Host Club to pack their bags and head to a secluded spot to teleport onto D.E.C.A. but before they could leave the Zuko Club returned wearing all black Negaverse uniforms and they brought friends in the forms of the Joker, Harley Quinn, and the Green Goblin. "Heros transform!" yelled Tamaki as he pressed a gold watch on his wrist at the same time the rest of the Host Club did to transform. "Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as she transformed into Sailor Eternal Moon. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed as well. Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he transformed into the Sun Knight. The battle then began as the Zuko Club attacked the Hero Club, the Joker and Harley Quinn faught Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and the Green Goblin went after Sailor Sun and Sun Knight.

+Sun vs Green Goblin+

"So the spider's little sister wants to play. Then let's play!" laughed the Green Goblin as he began to throw pumpkin bombs at Sailor Sun and Sun Knight from his glider. "Fine let's, Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked the Green Goblin at the same time Sun Knight did with his Solar arrows. But as Sailor Sun and Sun Knight were dodging the pumpkin bombs the Green Goblin threw a white pumpkin bomb straight at Sailor Sun who didn't dodge in time and was hit. But instead of it killing her it caused her to start laughing as a huge smile appeared on her face. Sun Knight couldn't believe it. He knew what that stuff was. It was Joker gas. "Like my little suprise. Don't worry I have one for you too." said the Green Goblin as took out another white pumpkin bomb. But before he could throw it Sun Knight started to glow yellow as his yellow and pale yellow tux turned into Yellow and pale yellow armor and a sheild with the Sun Symbol on it appeared on the left side of the armor right where his heart was. His eyes then turned yellow as he glared at the Green Goblin. By that time the Zuko Club, the Joker, and Harley Quinn disappeared defeated and leaving the Green Goblin to his fate. "Eternal Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Eternal Sun Knight as he attacked the Green Goblin destorying the evil being once and for all. Eternal Sun Knight gently picked up Kayla and had Serena call Zhane.

As soon as they were teleported onto the ship Sunny transformed into his human form and ran staight to the training room where Batman was along with the Young Justice team while C.P. took Kayla to the first aid area where he laid her on one of the beds. It didn't take long for Batman to arrive with the anidote and the Young Justice team who came to support C.P. who was worried for Kayla as Bruce stuck the needle into her arm causing her to gasp and fall a sleep. "She'll be out for a while. Care to tell me why she has been exposed to Joker Venom?" Batman asked C.P. who then explained what had happened never once taking his eyes off of Kayla. As soon as Batman left the room Robin walked over to his friend. "She'll be fine. You'll see." said Robin as he tried to cheer his friend up and failed. Wally looked between his friends and boyfriend and then ran out of the room and not even a second later ran right back in carrying a giant stuffed turtle and a small stuffed turtle. He then put the big turtle under Kayla's head and the small one in her arms shocking C.P. and the rest of the young justice team who didn't even see him leave. "I thought Kayla might like her turtles." said Wally. "Thanks Wally." said C.P. as he continued his watch over Kayla. Soon the Young Justice team left and everyone started to get ready for bed. But not C.P. who refused to leave his post. Even Aurora and Charlie had come into the room to see their mother's past self and refused to leave sitting right next to C.P. Just as C.P. was about to doze off Kayla's cell rang. ~C.P. here.~ said C.P. as he answered the phone. ~C.P.? Where's Kayla?~ the voice asked.~She's asleep. She got attacked today and now she is recooperating. Can I help you Op?~C.P. asked. ~Yes, you two can come to Detroit.~ said Op.~ Why? I thought every thing was under control?~ C.P. asked. ~There has been some attacks from the 'cons and some strange organics~ Op told him. ~How strange?~ C.P. asked. ~The Organics have strange powers even stranger then the organics we have faught before.~ said O.P. ~We'll be there as soon as Kayla wakes up okay and be careful.~ said C.P. ~Alright bye.~ said Op as he stopped the call. C.P. did the same and then looked at Kayla and began to sing.

C.P.: Apollo, gleam and glow

let your power shine

make the clock reverse

bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine."

C.P. sighed as Kayla continued to sleep. He knew he couldn't sleep now so he decided to read one of Kayla's mystery books that Charlie brought in. "Hum, Sherlock Holmes and the Family Reunion." read C.P. "I remember that day. It was the day we found out that Darien's real parents were still alive." whispered C.P. as he began to read the book.

+Unknown+

Bala grinned evily as the Joker told her what happened and how his joker venom was becoming permant right now. "Unless Batman and his little family gives her the anidote. They always ruin my fun." said the Joker. "There's an anidote!" Bala said not happy. "Don't worry my fair queen even if Batman gives her the anidote it will only make her fall into a deep sleep and she will never awaken not even if she was kissed by her prince." said the Joker as he began to laugh like crazy. "Very good Joker. Finally Kalenity will parish." laughed Bala.

+Future, Crystal Tokyo, Time Gates+

Jaden Ishida, Jessie Wheeler-Kaiba, Atticus and Alexis Wheeler-Kaiba, Zhane and Syrus Elna, Chazz Ishtar, Terry Wayne aka Neo-Batman, Rex Stewart aka War Hawk, Kai-Ro aka Neo-Green Lantarn, Big Barda, Marina* and the Legion of Superheros stood in front of the Time Gates along with Queen Kalenity. "Jaden, Jessie, Atticus, Alexis, Zhane, Syrus, Chazz, Terry, Rex, Kai-Ro, Barda, Marina*, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Phantom Girl, and Timber Wolf, you all are needed in the past where my past self is hurt badly. It is up to you all to help the past selves of the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo as well as the past selves of your parents defeat Bala and save the future. As a wise man once said May The Power Protect You." said Queen Kalenity as she sent them throught the Time Gates and to the past.


	9. Wings and Autobots

_Here is chapter 8 and I don't own anything except for kayla, c.p., Aurora, and Charlie, _

Chapter 8

Wings and Autobots

+D.E.C.A. Hospital Wing+

Soon the future teens landed right in the D.E.C.A. Hospital Wing causing Aurora, Charlie, and C.P. to wake up. "Jaden!" yelled Aurora and Charlie as they hugged their cousin confusing C.P. "Aurora, Charlie, who are these people?" C.P. asked as the twins let go of their cousin. "C.P. this is our cousin Jaden, he's the future son of Yugi and Yami and these are our friends: Jesse Wheeler-Kaiba, Atticus and Alexis Wheeler-Kaiba, Zhane and Syrus Elna, Chazz Ishtar." said Aurora. "And of course the Justice League of the future and our friends Terry Wayne aka Neo-batman, Rex Stewart aka War Hawk, Kai-Ro aka Neo Green Lantarn, Barda, and the Legion of Superheroes: Lightning Lad, his girlfriend Saturn Girl, the leader Bouncing boy and his girlfriend Triplicate Girl, Timberwolf and his girlfriend Phantom Girl." said Charlie. "So there the famous aunts and uncles Kayla had told me so much about." said C.P. as he looked at the Legion of Superheroes who were shocked to see Kayla asleep and hooked up to moniters. "She told you about us?" Bouncing Boy asked. "Yep, when we were younger Kayla would always tell me all about her heros her uncles Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, Timberwolf, Superman and Brainy and her aunts Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, and Phantom Girl. Kayla loved it when Uncle Clark would tell us stories about your adventures." said Casey as he walked into the hospital wing with R.J. right behind him. "Casey what's wrong?" Bouncing Boy asked his adopted nephew.

"Batman did some tests on the venom after he gave her the anidote and found that there are two other poisons along with the Joker Venom. Poison made by another villian by the name of Poison Ivy and Fear Toxin made by the Scarecrow. At the moment she is in a coma. Not even a kiss from C.P. can wake her." said Casey sadly as he looked at his twin. "We've got to do something. Has Brainy scanned her maybe he can figure something out." said Saturn Girl. "Uncle Brainy did when C.P., Aurora and Charlie were still sleeping. Each of the poisons can be defeated by chemicals close to the chemicals they are made off. Luckly Kath knows where to get the chemicals and has already left along with Fiore." said Casey. "All we can do is wait then." said Charlie.

+Halloweentown+

As soon as Kath and Fiore went through the pumpkin door they ran as fast as they could to Dr. Finklestein's lab but were stopped by Lock and Barrel. "I so don't have time for you two." said Kath as she and Fiore tried to walk past them but were stopped when Lock and Barrel began to attack them. "Fiore, go to Grandpa Finklestein and get the chemicals while I take care of these rejects." Kath told her boyfriend as fireballs appeared in her hands. "Are you sure?" Fiore asked. Kath nodded and while Kath had them destracted Fiore ran as fast and he could straight to Dr. Finklestein. As soon as Fiore knocked on the door Dr. Finklestein answered it. "Ah, Fiore, what's brings you back to Halloween Town?" Dr. Finklestein asked.

+Kath v.s. Lock and Barrel+

Barrel and Lock attacked Kath with everything they had but she dodged each and every single one of their attacks. "So you really think you can defeat us little princess?" Lock and Barrel laughed. Kath glared at the two trick or treaters. "I wonder what that traitor Shock would say when we tell her we killed the brat of a princess." said Barrel as he continued to attack Kath who dodged. Kath knew she had to beat these brats and hurry back to D.E.C.A. but they were more powerful then they were when they faught against her father. As they were fighting she heard them talk about Oogie Boogie and how he was a hero for killing her grandparents and she snapped and began to glow rainbow colors as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Rainbow. But it was different as the rainbow symbol appeared on her forehead replacing her tiara and rainbow colored wings appeared on her back with bone like outlines. Eternal Sailor Rainbow then glared at the two trouble makers causing them to gulp and run away. It didn't take long for Eternal Sailor Rainbow to arrive at her grandfather's to find Eternal Rainbow Knight ready with the chemicals. "Fiore? what happened?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow asked when she noticed Eternal Rainbow Knight had earned his new power.

"Bala sent some of her allies to stop me from getting the chemicals. A villian by the name of Morgana who tryed to kill your grandfather. I was able to save him and the chemicals but when Morgana tried to attack me I had to use a new power. What about you?" Fiore said and asked. After Kath told him what happened they said good-bye to Dr. Finklestein and teleported onto D.E.C.A. where they gave the chemicals to Batman who mixed them into a new anidote and gave it to Kayla. Now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. C.P. resumed his watch over Kayla as she slept. Aurora and Charlie were told to go back to their rooms and they would be called when Kayla was awake. Thomas and Tai sighed as they walked into the Hospital Wing to check on Kayla and to see if C.P. was alright and found C.P. fighting sleep. "C.P., you need to go to sleep. You don't want Kayla to wake up to find you half asleep do you?" Tai told and asked his son. "Tai's right. Kayla would not be happy when she finds out you did not get any sleep when she was unconcious." Thomas told C.P.

"You're both right it's just I'm so worried about her I don't know if I can sleep until she has woken up." said C.P. as he yawned. Thomas and Tai just shook their heads. "C.P. go night-night." said a tired familar voice. Thomas, Tai, and C.P. turned to look at Kayla who's eyes were half opened and half closed. "Kayla, you're awake!" said Thomas, Tai and C.P. in shock. "Half awake actually and I'm kinda hungery and not for food." said Kayla as she streached. Tai, Thomas and C.P. chuckled. "I'll go get Nick* and be right back." said C.P. as he kissed Kayla on the cheak and then ran out of the room to get his and Kayla's sire. As soon as Kayla had fed she was caught up on everything that had happen after she was poisoned. As soon as Thomas and Tai left the room to let the others know that Kayla was awake C.P. told Kayla that their old friend Op called and asked for them to come to Detroit. "Op didn't say anything else?" Kayla asked. "Nope, he just said he needed us in Detroit. Looks like we need to tell the others our robotic secret." C.P. told Kayla who nodded.

+Meeting Room+

Kayla and C.P. looked at their friends and family nervously. "Serena, remember when C.P. and I told you we didn't have any more secrets well that wasn't exactly true. When C.P. and I were 9 we lived in Detroit where it was kind of futureistic. There are robots everywhere. There we met a group of robots from space called Autobots." said Kayla earning a gasp from Robin. "Robin what's wrong?" Kayla asked. "The Autobots are my mom's family. My great grandparents are Rachet and Arcee, my grandparents are Optimus and Starscream and my uncles are Prowl, Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, and Wasp, and Sari, Arcee, and Miko are my aunts." said Robin shocking Kayla and C.P. "How do you and C.P. know them?" Robin asked. "When C.P. and I were 9 we helped them defeat Megaton's forces until we were called to the Digital World." said Kayla and then she, Robin, and C.P. caught everyone else up on who the Autobots and the Decepticons, and how Kayla and C.P. met Sari and the Autobots.

"The reason we are telling you all this is because when Kayla was asleep our friend Optimus called asking for our help. said C.P. "C.P. and I are going and I am sure the Young Justice team would want to go as they are Robin's family." said Kayla as she looked at Batman who nodded as well as the Team. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Sammy were going as well so Amara and Michelle could keep an eye on the teens as well as the middle schoolers.

Bala was thrilled as she made an alliance with Megatron and the rest of the Decepicons. She knew with their help as well as the help of the rest of her army Serenity and her little friends would be defeated. But unknown to Bala and her army four new scouts would be entering the scene and a new villian with one goal in mind: the heart seeds of the Sailor scouts. The scouts from another system and one from another planet long destoryed will have to team up with Sailor Moon in order to defeat the new enemy and Bala.

+D.E.C.A.+

As Kayla was packing her bags for her trip to Detroit when Serena came into her room with a big smile on her face and a poster in her hands. "What's up?" Kayla asked her friend as she packed another tee shirt. "There's new band out called the Three Lights and guess what it's an all boy band." said Serena as she unrolled the poster revealing three teens with their names underneath. "Yaten, Taiki, and Seyia, the Three Lights." read Kayla and then she looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow. "Serena, I hate to brake it to you but I don't like boybands." said Kayla as she closed her bag.

"You don't? Why not?" Serena asked as she sat on Kayla's bed. "Well back in my old school there was this girl named Crysta and she loved boybands. She would even skip school to see them. Everyday before and after class she would play her Jonas Brothers C.D. and it would drive me nuts. So I don't like boybands." said Kayla as she put her bag by the door. "But if it means that much to you then the next time they have a concert C.P. and I will go with you and the others." said Kayla earning a hug from her friend who then left the room after telling Kayla goodnight. "What have gotten myself into this time." said Kayla as she layed in her bed and went to sleep.


	10. Autobots and Sailor Scouts

_There is a reason Kayla is part tiger now and it will be explained. I don't own sailor moon, power rangers or transformers_

Chapter 9

Autobots and Sailor Scouts

Autobots and Decepicons have a longer life span then organics such as humans. They have seen everything. The Ancestors of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, Arcee, and Jazz made a promise to Queen Serenity that anytime she would need their help they or their family would be there. Unfortuneitly the Autobots had their own battle to fight when the end of the Silver Mil. came. The team leader and the ancestor of Optimus Prime made a promise to Queen Serenity's spirit when he herd that Princess Serenity and her court would be reborn that either he and his team or their decendents would do what he and his team had failed to do. Defeat Beryl or her decendents and protect Princess Serenity and her court.

+Present day+

Ever since Sari was adopted she loved to hear stories of Cybertron's past as well as stories of the Ancestors of her Autobot family. Her new siblings Jack, Miko, and Raf loved to hear the stories as well. Tonight Optimus had a new story from them and a surprise for them the next day. "Sari, Jack, Miko, Raf, are you four ready for bed?" Optimus asked as he walked into their room. "Can you tell us a story Mom?" Jack asked Optimus as the other humans looked at Optimus with big eyes. "Alright, get settled and I'll tell you all a new story." said Optimus as Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sari got into their beds and covered up. "Alright along time ago there was a kingdom on the moon. In fact there was a kingdom on each of the planets. It was a time of peace called the Silver Mil. The ruler of the moon kingdom was known as the fair and just Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity's daughter Princess Serenity had a court as well as her mother. Princess Serenity's court was Princess Amia of Mercury who became Sailor Mercury to protect Princess Serenity, Princess Ravan of Mars aka Sailor Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter aka Sailor Jupiter, Princess Minako of Venus aka Sailor Venus, Princess Kathlene of Rainbow aka Sailor Rainbow and Princess Kalenity of the Sun aka Sailor Sun. As Princess Serenity had her court so did Prince Edymion of Earth. For you see there was a knight on each of the planets as well. One day an evil witch named Beryl arrived and destoryed the Silver Mil. killing Princess Serenity, Prince Edymion and their courts. Queen Serenity used her Silver Imperal Crystal to send Princess Serenity, Prince Edymion and their courts to the future to be reborn so that they may have a future. She also sent their advisers and feline gaurdians Luna, Artemis, Sunny and Clover to the future to guide and watch over them." whispered Optimus as he noticed his children were fast asleep.

+Next Day+

During breakfast the next day Optimus told everyone he had some good news. "Well what's the good news Boss-bot?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus smiled. "The other day I called Kayla Damon and asked for her and C.P. Ishida's help once more against Megatron and his new powerful allies. Kayla called me back yesterday afternoon and told me that she will be here today along with C.P., Dick, his friends and Kayla's friends Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Sammy." said Optimus. "That is great news." said Optimus's mate a reformed Starscream as the others agreed with him. Before Optimus could say anything more the alarms went off. Ratchet ran to the computer and found out Blizwing, Lugnut, and Blackarachnia were attacking Sumdac Tower with the powerful organics from before. Optimus looked at the screen and then at his team. "Becareful Autobots, not only are Blizwing, Lugnut and Blackarachnia attacking Sudac Tower but so are the three powerful organics. I have told Kayla about then and she says to be careful that is way Ratchet will be staying here with Jack, Sari, Miko, and Raf until we return." said Optimus earning a groan from his kids.

"Aw mom can't we help?" Sari asked as Jack, Miko, and Raf agreed with her. "It's too dangerous. Those three organics are known as the trix and the last time I faught them I lost." said Kayla as she walked into the room followed by C.P., the Young Justice team, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Darien, and Sammy. "It is good to have you all here. Autobots and allies roll out!" said Optimus as he and the other autobots minus Ratchet transformed. "Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla. "Uranus Eternal Power!" yelled Amara, "Neptune Eternal Power!" yelled Michelle, "Saturn Eternal Power!" yelled Hotaru. Darien then raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, "Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P., "Eternal Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

It didn't take long for the Autobots and their allies to arrive at Sumdac Towers to find Blizwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, and the Trix waiting for them and the fight began as the Autobots faught Blizwing and Lugnut, and the Young Justice team faught Blackarachnia while the sailor scouts and knights faught the Trix. Just as Sailor Eternal Sun was about to attack Stormy she was grabbed from behind by Valtor who said a spell causing her to fall asleep. Valtor then looked at the Decepicons and the Trixs. "We have our prize and now I believe it is time we leave." said Valtor as he made sure Eternal Sun Knight and the others saw who he had before he disappeared along with the Decepicons and their allies causing Eternal Sun Knight to scream for them to come back with Kayla.

Soon the Autobots and their allies returned to their base and told Ratchet, Sari, Jack, Miko, and Raf the bad news.

+Decepicon's base+

Kayla woke up and found herself chained to a wall. 'Where am I?' she thought as she looked around and noticed that there was a block of ice covering her mouth making it impossible for her to talk or for her to use her sonic scream. She couldn't even use her water powers, morph, or transform. 'What am I to do.' thought Kayla as she looked around. "I see our little captive is awake and ready for the tests." said Valtor as he walked into the room. 'What tests?' Kayla thought as she looked at Valtor who laughed as a black ball of energy appeared in his hands and he threw it at Kayla causing her to scream.

+Autobot's base+

"Optimus, we have got to find some way to find and save Kayla." said C.P. as he paced. "I believe I can help with that." said a man as he walked into the main room. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and he wore a grey suit with a black cape with grey underneith, grey and black boots, and a dark grey belt with the Autobot symbol in the middle and a black eye mask. "Mom!" said Robin as he hugged the man causing the autobots to smile along with scouts, knights, and the Young Justice Team except for Artemis to smile. "Um Robin, that's a guy and men can't have kids." said Artemis as she looked at her friend. "Some men can have kids Artemis." said the man after Robin let go of him. "For those of you who don't know my name is Bluejay son of Optimus Prime and Starscream of the Autobots and the husband of Batman." said Bluejay. "Bluejay, you said you could help us rescue Kayla, how?" C.P. asked.

"Megatron is my uncle and on our side after he found out what Bala would do to Earth after she had it under her control. Ratchet instead of trying to lock on to the Decepicon's energy try to lock onto Kayla's." suggested Bluejay as he looked at Ratchet who nodded and ran to the computer. It didn't take him long to find her or for the Autobots and their allies to leave the base minus Ratchet who stayed behind with Sari, Raf, Miko, and Jack to get ready thing ready to treat Kayla's injures. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Decepicon's base or for them to run across some trouble in the form of the Trix and Blackarachnia. "We'll take care of the Trix and Blackarachnia, while you guys find Kayla." said Aqualad as the other Young Justice team agreed with him. Prowl agreed to stay with the Young Justice Team as did Bluejay to help them take on the Trix and the Decepicon while the others went looking for Kayla. It didn't take them long to find another Decepicon but this time it was Lugnut who was easily taken care of by Bumblebee. Soon Starscream lead them to the cells where they found Valtor just leaving one of the cells. "Stop right there Valtor. With the Power of the Wind, Red Ninja Storm Ranger." said C.P. as he glared at the wizard who took his girlfriend away.

"You wanna fight me little ranger then bring it on. Not even the Winx could stop me with out the Water Stars." said Valtor as C.P. destracted him long enough for the other to run into the cell he just left. Eternal Sailor Moon was the first to notice the tiger creature followed by the others. "Kayla?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked the creature as she slowly walked over to her causing her to look up at Eternal Sailor Moon and nod. Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes and neither could the others. They were all speachless until C.P. entered the room and reconized his girlfriend by her eyes. As soon as he freed her she fainted right in his arms.

The next time she woke up she was in Ratchet's infirmary. "Ratchet." said Kayla as the Autobot was scanning her to see when she would wake up. "About time you woke up Kayla." said Ratchet as he put that scanner down and picked up another one to scan her with. "Ratchet, why do I feel funny?" Kayla asked as she felt something twitching on her head and behind her back. She reached behind her back and felt a long brown tail. "Ratchet, why in the world do I have a tail?" Kayla asked trying not to freak out. "That's not all you have." said Ratchet as he handed her a small mirror after he finished scanning her. Before she could look into the mirror Ratchet left the room to let the others know that she was awake. As soon as she looked into the mirror she screamed as she noticed two brown tiger ears were on her head, as well as a pair of whiskers were on her face attached to a black tiger nose.


	11. Tiger, Halfa, and Animal Spirits

_Chapter 10! I don't own Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Danny Phantom, or Transformers_

Chapter 10

Tigers, halfas, and animal spirits

The first one to enter the infirmary after hearing Kayla scream was C.P. who walked over to her. "Kayla are you alright?" C.P. asked. "Am I alright? C.P. I'm a freak." said Kayla with tears in her eyes as she began to cry and change into a tiger cub before C.P.'s very eyes. "Oh Kayla." said C.P. as he picked up the cub who kept crying. "Oh Kayla, don't cry. You're not a freak. You're beautiful. Just because you have some new features dosen't mean you are a freak." said C.P. as he pet Kayla on her head just as the others walked into the room. "C.P. is that Kayla?" Sari asked as she carefully walked over to the tiger cub. "Yep, Kayla got so upset that she turned into a tiger cub." said C.P. as Kayla started to purr and started to change back into her normal self except she still had tiger ears, and a tiger tail. Just as Ratchet was about to scan her to see if he could find a way to reverse what happened to Kayla her cell phone rang. ~Kayla here.~ said Kayla as she answered her phone. ~Kayla, it's Danny, I have some bad news. Turns out I'm not really a Fenton.~said Danny sadly. ~What do you mean?~ Kayla asked. ~The Fentons found out about Dani and that we are halfas. They told me that I was not their real son and then kicked me and Dani out.~ said Danny. ~Oh Danny. Where are you guys staying at now?~ Kayla asked. ~Dani and I are staying at Sam's house.~ said Danny. ~I thought Sam's parents hated you?~ Kayla asked. ~They did until they found out I was kicked out along with Dani. Turns out Sam's parents are just like yours.~ said Danny. ~Uh Danny are we talking about the Mansons, ya know the same Mansons that try every day to get Sam to be girly and peppy.~ said Kayla as she remembered Danny's best friend's parents. ~It turns out the Mansons are not Sam's real parents. It turns out her real parents are Adam and Rocky Park-DeSantos. Turns out Sam was kidnapped at birth by an old enemy of the Park-DeSantos and their friends just like I was. Turns out they know my real parents.~ said Danny. ~Well who are your real parents?~ Kayla asked. ~My real parents are Tommy and Kimberly Hart-Oliver and I have a adopted brother named Trent.~ said Danny. ~You're kidding. I know Dr. O. and Kim. Their friends of mine along with Trent.~said Kayla.

~How do you know them?~ Danny asked. ~I can't tell you over the phone but how about me, C.P., Dr. O, Kim, Trent, Dr. O's students Kira, Conner, Ethan and my friends meet you at the Park-DeSantos house.~ said Kayla. ~Sure, the Park-DeSantos live in Angel Grove.~ said Danny. ~What to happen to the Ghost Portal? Don't they need you in Amity Park?~ Kayla asked. ~The reason the Fentons found out I was a halfa was because the Footloop attacked. He tried to kill Jack, Maddie, and Jazz as well as myself and Dani.~ said Danny. ~Danny, we'll talk about this when we see you. Good-Bye.~ said Kayla. ~Good-Bye Kayla.~ said Danny as Kayla hanged up her cell and then looked at her friends and her boyfriend. "That was my cousin Danny, he needs our help. Optimus, will you and the Autobots help us defeat Bala and her allies?" Kayla asked her friend. "Of course Kayla." said Optimus. As soon as Kayla called Zhane she, Optimus, and the others were teleported onto D.E.C.A. where Kayla ran straight to Tommy and Kimberly who were training with the Dino Thunder Rangers in the training room. "Dr.O, Kim, Can I talk to you guys?" Kayla asked as she walked into the training room. Tommy and Kimberly nodded as they powered down and told the others to do the same. As soon as the Dino Thunder Rangers minus Tommy left the room Tommy and Kimberly looked at Kayla curiously. "Kayla what happened to you?" Tommy asked. "Valtor hit me with this strange beam and this happened. Dr. O, did you and Kim have a child before you adopted Trent?" Kayla asked.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at Kayla sadly. "We did. His name was Danny Zordon Hart-Oliver. He and our friends Adam and Rocky's daughter Samantha Aisha and T.J. and Carlos' son Tucker Thomas were kidnapped the day they were born by Goldar and Scopina who we thought were destoryed by Zordon's Z-Wave. Rocky, T.J. and I found them and destoryed them with our animal spirits the Ape, the Shark and the Falcon. But we never found Danny, Tucker or Samantha. We never gave up and our animal spirits could feel they were still alive. Why do you ask?" Tommy asked. "Well I just found out that my cousin Danny and his best friend Sam was adopted. Sam just found her birthparents which are Rocky and Adam. Rocky and Adam told Danny that his real parents are Tommy and Kimberly Hart-Oliver." said Kayla. "Please tell me you're not joking?" Tommy asked. The half tiger shook her head. "I'm not Dr.O. Danny is your missing son. But there is something you need to know about him." said Kayla. "And what is that? He's still alive isn't he?" Kimberly asked. "Well maybe this will help." said Kayla as she began to sing.

"Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14

when his parents build a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

When it didn't quite work his folks

they just quit then Danny took a look

inside of it. There was a great big flash

everything just changed his molecules

got all rearranged when he first woke up he realized he

had snow white hair and glowing green eyes

he could walk through walls, dissappear, and fly

he was much more unique then the other guys

it was then Danny knew what he had to do

he to stop all the ghosts that were coming through

he's here to fight for me and you

he's going to catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom,

He's going to catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom.

Gonna Catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom."

Tommy and Jason couldn't believe what Kayla was telling them. But they knew Kayla was telling them the truth by the look in her eyes. Kayla then told them all about the Fentons and how they were ghost hunters and some of Danny's adventures that he told her including his enemies such as Praiah Dark and the Footloop Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius who wanted to kill Jack Fenton, marry Maddie Fenton, and have Danny as his perfect half ghost son. Then Kayla told them about Danny's friends Tucker, Sam, and his ghost allies. "And last but not least Danielle Fenton or Danielle Hart-Oliver, Danny's clone/daughter. You see Vlad tried to clone Danny to make his own son but ended up with a bunch of rejects. The only perfect one he had was Danielle who was a girl. He tricked Danielle into capturing Danny in order to get his midmorph dna. When Danielle learned the truth she help Danny stop Vlad and then decided to travel the world. But then Dani returned to Amity Park for Danny's help because she was unstable and was starting to fall apart. Danny ended up saving her and became her father. The reason Danny called me was that Vlad tryed to destory the Fenton Home and in order to save them both Danny and Dani had to transform. After they saved the Fentons, Jack and Maddie kicked them both out after telling them that Danny was adopted." said Kayla.

"Where are Danny and Dani now and is Vlad still alive" Tommy asked as he and Kimberly tryed to get over the fact that they were now grandparents, that their son and granddaughter were halfas and that a mad man has been after them. Kayla could see Tommy's and Kimberly's eyes glow as the Falcon Spirit and the Crane Spirit appeared behind them. Both of them were not happy. "Well, Vlad is now trapped in a thermos thanks to Dan." said Kayla. "Who is Dan?" Tommy asked. "Well, in an alternete future Danny ended up cheating on a C.A.T.S. at his school. He never found out that you two are his real parents and Sam never found out about hers. His teacher had the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker a friend of theirs meet him at the Nasty Burger a local resteraunt. There was an explosion and they were killed. Danny was sent to live with Vlad who was his godfather. Danny couldn't handle his emotions and had Vlad rip out his ghost half. Phantom then took out Vlad's ghost half and they combined to make Dark Dan Phantom who then killed Danny and went on a killing spree that lasted years. Dark Dan then trapped Danny in his time and tryed to make his future happen but was stopped by Danny who almost witnessed Sam's, Tucker's, and the Fenton's deaths if it wasn't for Clockwork saving them. Dan was then trapped inside a thermos until last year when he was set free in order to help Danny, Sam, and Tucker who were being attacked by the Observents, beings who watch time like it was a parade who wanted the three of them dead. Clockwork couldn't do anything for the Observents had him trapped. Dan saved them and had his memories of the Silver Mil. returned. Turns out Dan and Clockwork are Trista's parents. When they were killed the Observents wouldn't let them be reborn. They split Dan in two and trapped apart of him inside of Danny and the other half inside of Vlad. Dan was freed in the alternete future and in this future Clockwork made sure to reunite the parts into Dan." said Kayla as she remembered what Danny had told her. "Now Dan acts like an older protective brother to Danny and his friends." said Kayla.

+The Next Day, Angel Grove+

Danny, Sam, Dani, and Tucker who had also found out he was adopted were at the Angel Grove Juice Bar now owned by Rocky and Adam after they bought the place from Lt. Stone and restored it to the way Ernie had it before he died. At the moment Danny was telling Sam, Dani, and Tucker about the phone call he had with his cousin. "So Kayla is coming as well as C.P." Sam asked. "Yep, they are even bring my birth parents with them as well as my adopted brother." said Danny nervously. "Why are you so nervous?" Aisha asked as she walked over to the table the Phantom gang was sitting in. "I don't know. What if they don't like me after finding out I'm a halfa?" Danny asked. "Tommy and Kimberly love you no matter what. Believe me after all the stuff we went through as teens Tommy and Kimberly will be glad your a halfa and not a power ranger." said Aisha. Danny and the others nodded as they remembered the tales Rocky and Adam told them of their own adventures as power rangers. "I hope your right Aisha." said Danny sadly. "Danny, first lesson of living with the power rangers past, present or future is that the girl rangers are always right." said Tommy as he walked into the Juice Bar followed by Kimberly, the Dino Thunder rangers, Kayla who was wearing a hat, and scarf, C.P., Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Sammy.

Danny was nervous as soon as he saw Tommy, Kimberly, and Trent. Kayla sighed as she walked over to her cousin. "It's okay Danny, their not going to bite." said Kayla. "Danny." said Kimberly as she walked over to her long lost son and hugged him like he was going to disappear. Tommy couldn't believe his son was back. "Kimberly, I know you missed him, I did too. But the poor boy needs to breath he's starting to change color." said Tommy causing the girls to giggle. Kimberly relucently let go of Danny and smiled at Trent. "Trent meet your brother Danny, Danny meet your brother Trent." said Kimberly as she introduced her first born to his adopted son. As Trent and Danny were talking Kimberly walked over to Dani, Sam, and Tucker. "Samantha, Tucker, thank you for being there for Danny when he became a halfa." said Kimberly. "Danny's our friend. We'll stick by him no matter what." said Tucker.

"Tucker's right amazingly. We will always be there for Danny when he needs us and please don't call me Samantha. It's just Sam." said Sam. Kimberly nodded and then turned towards Dani. "So according to Kayla you're Danny's daughter which makes you my granddaughter." said Kimberly. "Yes ma'am. Please call me Dani that's Danny with an I and not a Y." said Dani. Just as Kimberly was about to introduce himself to Danny's friends and daughter everyone heard screams coming from outside and Danny and Dani's ghost sense was going off. Team Phantom, the rangers and the scouts ran to a secluded spot and after making sure no one saw them morphed and transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

"Sun Eternal Power! yelled Kayla.

"Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Neptune Eternal Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Uranus Eternal Power!" yelled Amara.

"Saturn Eternal Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Eternal Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Ninjette, The Falcon!" yelled Tommy.(Think the MMPR the movie Ninjette morph.)

"The Frog!" yelled Adam.

"The Crane!" yelled Kimberly.

"The Ape!" yelled Rocky.

"The Bear!" yelled Aisha.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" yelled Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" yelled Trent.

"Goin' Ghost!" yelled Danny and Dani as they turned into Danny and Dani Phantom. They then ran out of the Juice Bar and saw Praiah Dark, the evil white Dino Ranger, a bunch of puddies and the Evil Green Dragonzord Ranger. "Why Ghost Child surprised to see me?" Praiah asked as he began to attack the two halfas, the Evil White Dino Ranger then began to attack Trent while the Evil Green Dragonzord Ranger began to attack Tommy leaving the puddies to the scouts, knights, and the rest of the rangers. As they were fighting the puddies noone noticed Valtor appear until he tried to hit Sailor Uranus with the same black ball of energy he hit Kayla with. "Sailor Uranus watch out!" yelled Sailor Neptune as she jumped in front of the attack. "Sailor Neptune!" yelled Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn. Instead of the beam hitting Michelle a dark green light protected her causing her tiara to disappear revealing the Neptune Symbol on her forehead and a pair of Dark Green wings appear on her back. "I am Eternal Sailor Neptune and you will pay Valtor. Eternal Submarine Reflection!" yelled Eternal Sailor Neptune as she attacked Valtor who dodged and continued to attack Eternal Sailor Neptune who dodged as well. As Sailor Uranus was fighting the puddies she grew madder and madder that Valtor was trying to hurt her true love and she couldn't help her. Suddenly Sailor Uranus started to glow dark blue as her tiara disappeared revealing the Uranus Symbol and a pair of dark blue wings appeared on her back. "Mess with my family, you mess with me. I am Eternal Sailor Uranus and I will stop you. Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Eternal Sailor Uranus as she attacked Valtor as he was fighting Eternal Sailor Neptune.

Valtor growled as he turned around and attacked Eternal Sailor Uranus who dodged and attacked Valtor along with Eternal Sailor Neptune. Meanwhile Sailor Saturn, Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Sun, Eternal Sun Knight, and Saturn Knight were fighting the puddies when some of the plants wrapped around them. Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight reconized the villian instently. "Poison Ivy!" said Eternal Sailor Sun in shock. "I see the Bat as talked about me as well as the boyscout and his little green bean." said Poison Ivy as she walked over to Tuxedo Mask and blew some pink smoke into his face. She then did the same to Eternal Sun Knight and Saturn Knight. "Oh No." said Eternal Sailor Sun as Poison Ivy set them free. "Now boys why don't you show me how much you love me. Kill your girlfriends." said Poison Ivy as Tuxedo Mask and the knights began to attack Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Sun and Sailor Saturn.


	12. Dulcea and the animal spirits

_Here is the new chapter. When the Dino Thunder team, the Ninja Storm team, Team Phantom, Mina, and Andrew call upon their Ninjette powers think about how the rangers morph into their Ninjette forms in MMPR movie. I don't own Sailor Moon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Danny Phantom, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Batman: The Animated Series or Power Rangers. I own Sailor Sun aka Kayla Sarah Damon, and C.P. Agu Ishida aka Sun Knight._

Chapter 11

Dulcea, and more vampire allies

"Tuxedo Mask snap out of it." Eternal Sailor Moon begged her husband as she dodged his cane as he tried to attack her. "Guys they're not going to snap out of it until we remind them of who we are." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she ran over to Eternal Sun Knight while dodging his attacks. She then grabbed him by the arms and kissed him on the lips freeing him of Poison Ivy's attack. "Eternal Sailor Sun?" he asked as they broke apart. Eternal Sailor Sun smiled. Eternal Sailor Moon nodded as she ran towards Tuxedo Mask making sure to dodged his cane as she grabbed him and kissed him as well freeing him from Poison Ivy's spell as well. When they broke apart he started to glow light purple as his uniform turned light purple. "Eternal Tuxedo Mask, protector of the Earth and Eternal Sailor Moon." said Eternal Tuxedo Mask as he glared at Poison Ivy. Sailor Saturn ran straight at Saturn Knight dodgeing his attacks and kissed Saturn Knight right on the lips freeing him of Poison Ivy's spell and causing both of them to glow purple. Sailor Saturn's tiara disappeared revealing the Saturn Symbol and causing pair of purple wings to appear on her back and causing Saturn Knight's tux to turn into purple and light purple armor and a sheild with the Saturn Symbol appeared on his chest where his heart was.

"I am Eternal Sailor Saturn and I will punish you!" said Eternal Sailor Saturn. "Eternal Saturn Knight, protector of Saturn and Eternal Sailor Saturn." said Eternal Saturn Knight. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon and you will pay for your evil deeds." said Eternal Sailor Moon. "I am Eternal Sailor Sun and Poison Ivy you are about to be mowed!" said Eternal Sailor Sun. "I am Eternal Sun Knight, protector of the Sun and Eternal Sailor Sun." said Eternal Sun Knight as the scouts and knights glared at Poison Ivy who was about to attack them with her plants but she stopped. "Be lucky Queen Bala has spared you." said Poison Ivy as she disappeared along with Praiah Dark leaving behind the destoryed evil rangers and an old enemy of the Ninjette Rangers. "Well, well, well if it isn't my old friends the power rangers and there's more of them." said a dark purpleish creature as he walked over to them. "Ivan Ooze, you're suppose to be dead." said Tommy in shock. "I can thank Queen Bala for that. After you rangers killed me Bala brought me back. Unfortuneitly Zordon is already dead. No matter I can still have my revenge on the ones that killed me. I'm sure your kids would love to play with mine while I deal with you rangers." said Ooze as he made a bunch of purpleish things appear who began to fight the scouts, knights, Dino Thunder rangers, Danny, and Dani while Ooze faught Tommy, Kimberly Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

The scouts and knights had never faced something this nasty before. Neither had the Dino Thunder Rangers or Danny and Dani. "Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she blasted the Oozeman that was fighting her. But the attack split it in two. "Oh dear!" said Eternal Sailor Sun. Eternal Sun Knight had tryed to hit them with his solar arrow but the same thing happened. "Hey Eternal Sun Knight lets morph." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she backflipped to her boyfriend. "Great Idea." said Eternal Sun Knight.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight.

"Power of Air!" yelled C.P.

"Power of Water!" yelled Kayla.

It didn't long for them to defeat the Ooze men or for Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha to send Ooze on a one way ticket back to Bala. As soon as the gang powered down they went back to the Juice Bar. "Tommy who was that?" Sam asked as she sat down in one of the booths. "Yeah, it seemed like you guys knew him." said Kayla. "We did. We have faught him before." said Tommy as he explained how he, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha had faught him before and how he almost killed Zordon and took away their powers. Rocky then explained how they went to Phaedos where Dulcea gave them their animal spirits. Adam then told them how he, Aisha, Rocky, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy defeated Oozie and saved the brainwashed parents with a little help from the kids of the town.

"Tommy? Do you think Dulcea would be able to help me with my little tiger problem?" Kayla asked. "She might. I think it might be a good idea if me, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Sam, Danny, Trent, C.P., Kira, Conner, T.J., Carlos, Ethan, Tucker, Dani, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Cam, Andros, Zhane, Mina, and Andrew went with you. So that our children may recieve their animal spirits the same way we did." said Tommy. So the next day Tommy, Trent, Danny, T.J., Carlos, Tucker, Rocky, Adam, Sam, Andros, Zhane, Mina, Andrew, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Cam, Kayla, and C.P. were teleported to Phaedos in the same spot the Ninjette rangers were teleported when they were teens. It didn't take them long to find Delcea who was shocked to find out that Zordon was alive. Like before she led them to the Ancient ruins of the Ninjette Temple. "Trent, Danny, Dani, Tucker, Sam, Mina, Andrew, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Cam, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Kayla, and C.P. I want you all to form a circle and close your eyes." Dulcea told them as the sun set. The teens and preteen nodded and did as they were told. Dulcea then blew some mist into the fire causing it to grow and blue mist appeared into the air and covered the teens and preteen turning their clothes into the same clothes that the Ninjette rangers wear but different colors and symbols. When the fire died down the teens and preteen opened their eyes and were surprised with their new clothes. One by one they pulled down their hoods as Dulcea walked over to them. "C.P., you are the panther, strong and brave." said Dulcea as C.P. looked at his light yellow uniform. "Kayla, courageous, kind, you are the mighty Tiger." said Dulcea as Kayla looked at her light blue uniform and noticed her ears and tail were gone. "Blake, you are the Wolf, cunning and swift." said Dulcea as Blake looked at his dark blue uniform. "Hunter, you are the Owl, knowledgeable and fearless." said Dulcea as Hunter looked at his dark red uniform. "Dustin, Dustin what is wrong?" Dulcea asked. "I'm a monkey." said Dustin. "Yes a monkey. Like a monkey you are tricky and believe with your heart." said Dulcea as Dustin looked at his dark yellow uniform. "Cam, intellectual, crafty, you are the Deer." said Dulcea as Cam looked at his green uniform. "Ethan, powerful, unbeatable, you are the Black Bison." said Dulcea as he touched his symbol on his blue uniform.

"Conner, quick as a whip you are the Cheetah." said Dulcea as Conner touched his symbol on his red uniform. "Kira, you are the Lion, loyal and unstoppable." said Dulcea as Kira touched the symbol on her yellow uniform. "Andrew, dependable and agile you are the Mantis." said Dulcea as he touched his symbol on his orange uniform. "Mina, gentle, resilient, you are the mighty Bear." said Dulcea as she touched her symbol on her light orange uniform. "Sam, like your mother you are a Frog." said Dulcea causing Sam to smile as she looked at her black uniform. "Tucker, you are the Shark, cunning and swift like your mom." said Dulcea as he touched his symbol on his light green uniform. "Dani, sly and crafty, you are the Fox." said Dulcea as she looked at her pink uniform. "Danny, like your father you are the Falcon winged lord of the skys." said Dulcea as he looked at his silver uniform. "And Trent, like your mother you are the Crane, agile and limber." said Dulcea as Trent looked at his white uniform.

"Along with your new powers comes new zords which you will find at the Phaedos Monolith. The others and I can not go with you. You must go there on your own." Dulcea told them. The next day the teens and preteen headed out towards the Phaedos Monolith where their new zords waited. When they got there they found themselves in trouble thanks to some giant dinosaur bones and the stone gaurdians of the temple. The first thing to attack them was a giant dinosaur made of bones. C.P., and Conner easily took care of it after it tryed to attack Kayla and Trent. Soon the stone gaurdians appeared and the teens and preteen had to call upon their spirits.

"Ninjette The Panther!" yelled C.P

"The Tiger!" yelled Kayla.

"The Monkey!" yelled Dustin.

"The Deer!" yelled Cam.

"The Wolf!" yelled Blake.

"The Owl!" yelled Hunter.

"The Cheetah!" yelled Conner.

"The Lion!" yelled Kira.

"The Black Bison!" yelled Ethan.

"The Crane!" yelled Trent.

"The Falcon!" yelled Danny.

"The Frog!" yelled Sam.

"The Fox!" yelled Dani.

"The Shark!" yelled Tucker.

"The Bear!" yelled Mina.

"The Mantis!" yelled Andrew.

It didn't take them long to defeat the stone gaurdians. But they had one more obsticale to defeat. "Hello Daniel I see you have gotten a new outfit as well as you Danielle." said Vlad Plasmius as he appeared in front of the teens and preteen. "Plasmius what are you doing here you're suppose to be trapped inside of the thermos." said Danny as he got into a stance ready to fight. "I believe I can thank Bala for that little Badger. She and her allies freed me. Afterwords I went to have a little chat with Jack and Maddie and found out you wern't their son but no matter with you out of the way I was finally able to take care of Jack. If only I was able to marry Maddie but she refused and in the end joined Jack. You would have been proud of Jasmine though. She faught until the very end and well now she joins her parents. And now little Badger so will you." said Vlad as he bagan to attack Danny. Trent refused to let Danny fight Vlad alone. Together they defeated Vlad and sucked him into another thermos. Afterwords the teens and preteen were able to get their new zords and were teleported on to D.E.C.A. along with Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, T.J., Andros, Carlos, and Zhane. As soon as they arrived they were met by LaCroix and Nick*. "Kayla, I would like you, C.P. and some of your friends to go to Whitechapel to find three rogues as well as a seer, a Earth Preistess, and two magic users in training. I have a feeling that they will be some help in the upcoming battle against Bala. Nikolas will be going with you all as a chaporone as well as the Avengers." said LaCroix. Kayla nodded as did C.P.


	13. Two Geeks and the Sailor Scouts

_Here is chapter 12. I don't own Sailor Moon, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Power Rangers, My Babysitter's a Vampire, or Forever Knight. I do own Alex, Kayla, C.P., Alan, and Mike. _

Chapter 12

Two geeks and a sailor scout

When Kayla, Nick', C.P., Mina, Andrew, the Avengers, Serena and Darien arrived at Whitechapel they immediately found themselves fighting Jesse a rouge vampire who had already killed two people and his army outside one of the houses along with three rogue vampires and two humans. "Kayla, C.P., Mina, Andrew, Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Tuxedo Mask run inside and help the others while we take care of these rouges." Nick* told Kayla and her friends who did as they were told. As soon as Kayla walked into the house she saw an older woman trying to calm a little girl. "Hi, my name is Kayla Damon and this is my boyfriend C.P. and our friends Serena, her husband Darien, Mina and her boyfriend Andrew. Are you both okay?" Kayla asked. "We're fine. I am Mrs. Weir and this is Jane Morgan. The two bodies you saw were her parents." said Mrs. Weir as Jane kept crying. "I'm sorry for your loss." said Kayla sadly as her friends and boyfriend agreed with her. "Thank you." said Jane sadly. Soon Jesse's army was defeated but he was not.

"I will get the seer if it is the last thing I do." said Jesse before he left scareing Ethan. Nick' glared at the spot Jesse just left and then he looked at the others. "My name is Nick' Knight, I was sent here to deal with the rogue Jesse aka Horace Black. These are my friends the Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Wasp, Ant Man, Black Panther, Thor, and Hawkeye." said Nick' as he intoduced the Avengers. "My name is Ethan' Morgan, this is my boyfriend Benny Weir, and our friends Sarah, Erica, and Erica's boyfriend Rory. My little sister Jane and Benny's grandmother are inside. It's to meet you all I just wish I could have done something more for my parents." said Ethan'. "You can not change their deaths but you can live on for the deceased." said Captain America as they walked inside the Morgan Household. "My uncle's right. My name is Kayla Damon. This is my boyfriend C.P. Ishida and our friends Serena and her husband Darien Watson-Holmes, and Mina and her boyfriend Andrew. I am a vampire as well as my boyfriend. Nick' is my sire." said Kayla. "Really? Were you bit by someone as cute as Erica?" Rory asked. "No the man who bit me wasn't. I thought he was sweet and kind. His older brother Mike was dating my older brother Alex at the time. Alan was every girl's dream. It was the summer before I started school at Crossroads high and I had decided to visit Alex in New York where he was living at the time. Alex had taken me to Central Park where we had hot dogs and then on the way back home it happened. He pinned me to a wall in an abandoned ally and then he bit me. He would have killed me if it wasn't for Nick' and his partner Schanke who worked in New York at the time. Schanke found me first and called Nick'." said Kayla as she remembered that awful night as tears appeared in her eyes. Iron Man hugged her as she began to cry.

"When Schanke and I found her she was dieing. A man appeared before me and told me to save her. I nodded and turned her. The man followed us to my home where we waited for her to wake up. The man introduced himself as Alex her older brother who was bitten by a werewolf. When Kayla first woke up she was shocked. The only one that calmed her was Alex. For the next two weeks LaCroix, my sire and I taught Kayla everything we knew about being a vampire. When Schanke and I went back to the scene of the crime Alan was gone as well as his brother Mike." said Nick'. "Last year Mike returned and tried to attack me. Kayla and her friends stopped him and destoryed him for good." said Alex. Just as Kayla calmed down everyone heard a loud noise coming from outside. When Ethan' went to take a look he noticed three tanks outside lead by a man wearing an army uniform. "Friends of yours?" Ethan' asked as he showed the others what was going on outside.

"No that Footloop is General Ross and his team of Hulk-Busters. General Ross wants Uncle Hulk dead. He will do anything to see Uncle Hulk's death. He will even kill anyone who gets in his way." said Kayla. "I will lead him away. It's me he wants I won't let anyone get hurt because of me." said Bruce' as he walked over to the front door. "Too bad you're not going out there alone. We're a family. Ross will have to go through us in order to get to you." said Kayla as the rest of the Avengers agreed with her. Even Serena, Darien, C.P., Mina, and Andrew agreed as well as Ethan', Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah, Mrs. Weir, and Jane. "Ross is very dangerous." said Bruce' as he tryed to reason with his friends and niece who at the moment was giving him the puppydog look. "Alright, you all can help." said Bruce' as he walked out of the house followed by the Avengers, Kayla, her friends, Nick' and the Whitechapel gang. As soon as they walked outside Bruce' turned into the Hulk and he was mad. Kayla looked at C.P. who nodded.

"Ninjette The Panther!" yelled C.P.

"The Tiger!" yelled Kayla.

"The Bear!" yelled Mina.

"The Mantis!" yelled Andrew.

"Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Eternal Tuxedo Mask.

"Avengers and allies, Hero Up!" yelled Iron Man as the Avengers and their allies attacked Ross's army while Ross had disappeared. As Kayla was fighting one of the soldiers Ross came out of no where and grabbed Kayla. "Let me go you creep!" yelled Kayla as she tried to break free. "I'll make a deal Hulk, your life for hers." said Ross as one of his soldiers aimed a gun at Kayla stunning the others. "Uncle Hulk don't do it!" yelled Kayla as she tried to kick Ross but it didn't work. C.P. glared and attacked the soldier with the gun while Mina and Andrew went after Ross who had let go of Kayla after she headbutted him. Ross glared as he took out his gun and tried to shoot Mina but he got Andrew who was protecting her instead causing him to glow orange as his Venus Knight suit to appear and turn orange and light orange and a sheild with the Venus symbol appeared where his heart was. Mina was mad as she attack Ross who shot her as well causing her to glow orange as she turned into Eternal Sailor Venus. A pair of orange wings appeared on her back and her tiara disappeared revealing the Venus symbol. "How dare you attack one of America's heroes and his family. I am Eternal Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus I will punish you! Eternal Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Eternal Sailor Venus as she attacked Ross who dodged.

"Ha, Bala warned me about you freaks and she gave me some help." said Ross as he pressed a button on his watch causing some of the undestoryed tanks to turn into a zord. As soon as it formed Ross jumped right in. Mina and Andrew powered down into their Ninjette forms and looked at C.P. as did Kayla. "Let us take care of this." said C.P. as he looked at the Avengers and then he looked at Kayla, Mina, and Andrew. "Let's call our new zords." said C.P. as his girlfriend, Mina, and Andrew nodded.

"Ninja Tigerzord!" yelled Kayla.

"Ninja Mantiszord!" yelled Andrew.

"Ninja Bearzord!" yelled Mina.

"Ninja Pantherzord!" yelled C.P.

Then they took the coins out of their buckles and formed a circle causing yellow light to leave the coins and summon all new zords. A yellow Tiger, A orange Mantis, A light orange Bear and a light yellow Panther appeared out of thin air. "Coolage!" yelled Kayla. "Neat!" yelled Andrew. "Let's go guys." said C.P. Kayla, Andrew, and Mina nodded. "Ninja Zords Power Up!" yelled C.P., Kayla, Andrew, and Mina as they jumped into their zords. "Ready to go!" said C.P. as he appeared into his zord. "Same here." said Andrew as he appeared into his zord. "Nice colors." said Kayla as she appeared inside her zord. "We're ready to go." said Mina as she appeared inside of her zord. Ross scowled as he attacked them. But Mina, Kayla, C.P., and Andrew faught back and won. Sending Ross on a one way ticket back to Bala. As soon as they powered down the zords disappeared and Iron Man and Captain America ran over to Kayla to make sure she was okay. "Guys I'm fine." said Kayla as she escaped her worried uncles and walked over to the Whitechapel gang. "Now that Jesse has teamed up with Bala we really need some help in order to defeat him. So what do you say are you guys in?" Kayla asked. Ethan', Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Jane looked at Mrs. Weir. "We'll help you and your friends but Ethan', Rory, Erica, Sarah, and Jane need gaurdians to live with since Jesse killed their families." said Mrs. Weir.

+Unknown+

Bala watched as her son defeated another group of Ooze Men. "Very good Mitchel you have grown stronger since the last time you have faught Kalenity." said Bala. "Mother when will I get to fight her again? I want to kill her for defeating me so easily after the last time we faught." said Mitchel as he walked over to his mother and bowed. "Soon my son very soon you shall your revenge and Kalenity will be destoryed." said Bala. Unknown to Bala, she and her son were being watched. 'I must not let her destory Kalenity or her friends or I will lose my true love.' thought the figure as he watched the scene.

_When Kayla, C.P., Andrew, and Mina call upon their zords think about how the Ninjette rangers call upon their Ninja zords in the MMPR movie. Who is the mysterous figure and who is his true love? Find out in chapter 13. _


	14. Next Avengers meet Kayla

_Here is chapter 13. In this chapter we get to meet the mysterous figure and find out more secrets. I don't own Sailor Moon, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Mew Mew Power, or Power Rangers. I do own Kayla Damon, C.P. Ishida, and Charlie Ishida._

Chapter 13

Next Avengers meet Kayla

Kayla had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting Mitchel and then getting hit with a weird beam of light and now she was being chased by robots who knew her id as Sailor Sun. Just as Kayla was about to transform a familiar sheild flew through the air attacking the robot. Kayla turned around expecting to see her uncles and aunt and instead saw 5 preteens. "Avengers Assemble!" yelled a preteen with red hair as he caught the sheild as it flew back to him. Kayla was shocked as she watched them destory the robots. As soon as they were done the red head walked over to Kayla followed by his team. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be wondering the streets with Ultron's robots still on the loose." the red head asked. "Who's Ultron?" Kayla asked. "Who's Ultron? Where have you been? Ultron was this robot created by Tony Stark and Hank Pym. Ultron turned on them and killed all of the Avengers except for Iron Man and the Hulk. Ultron then killed all of the heros of the world. My friends and I defeated him and now we have to destory the robots he left behind." said the red head causing Kayla to cry.

"James what did you do? Are you alright?" a girl with blond hair asked the red head now known as James and then Kayla. "My family is gone." said Kayla as she began to cry somemore. As she cryed the Next Avengers had no idea what to do so they let her cry her self to sleep and then they carried her to their hideout and waited for Tony to return. An hour later Tony returned from Ultron's former hideout with the belongings of his fallen friends and family to find the team waiting for him. "What happened?" he asked. James looked at his mother and told him how they met the strange girl. As soon as James mentioned what she looked like Tony had James led him to her. As soon as they arrived in Torunn's room Tony couldn't believe his eyes. "It's impossible. She's dead. I saw Ultron kill her myself." said Tony. As soon as he said that Kayla woke up and looked at him. She didn't reconize him at first. But when she looked at his eyes she knew exactly who he was.

"Uncle Tony?" Kayla asked. "Kayla it really is you." said Tony with tears in his eyes as he hugged Kayla. "Yep, Uncle Tony what happened? You're so.." said Kayla. "Don't say it." said Tony with a smile. "I take it James told you about Ultron?" Tony asked. "Is James the red head?" Kayla asked. "Yep. Steve's and my youngest child James Thomas Rogers-Stark." said Tony. "Yeah, he told me about Ultron. That's why I was crying." said Kayla. Soon Kayla was introduced to the New Avengers: James, their leader with the same abilities as Captain America, Torunn, the only girl of the group and the daughter of Thor with the same powers of her father and a magical sword, Azari the son of The Black Panther and Storm with the same powers of his dad and the control over electricity like his mother, Henry Pym J.r. aka Pym the youngest and son of Ant Man and Wasp with the powers of flight, energy projection, size change, and enhance strength, and Francis Barton aka Hawkeye who had the powers as his dad the original Hawkeye had including his father's original bow and arrow as the new sharp shooter of the group.

That night Kayla sighed sadly as she looked at the moon after dinner. "Are you okay?" Pym asked as he sat down next to Kayla. "I'm fine. I just miss my friends and family. Oh Pym, I may never see them again." said Kayla sadly. "I promise we'll find a way to send you back Kayla." said Pym. "Thanks Pym, you know you remind me of parents. You have Uncle Hank's smarts and Aunt Janet's heart." said Kayla as she thought of her family. "Really? Does that mean you're my family too?" Pym asked. "Well Tony is my grandmother and James is my uncle so that would make you, Torunn, Azari, and Francis my cousins." said Kayla earning a smile from Pym. "So Pym what are doing out besides checking on me?" Kayla asked. "Tony told me to come and get you after some guy appeared out of thin air." said Pym. Kayla nodded and followed Pym back inside and squealed as soon as she saw who was talking to Tony. "C.P.!" yelled Kayla as she hugged her boyfriend. "Oh Kayla thanks the gods you're all right." said C.P. as he hugged her back. "C.P. how did you find me?" Kayla asked. "After you disappeared Clockwork appeared and told us that you were sent to the future. So Clockwork sent me to come and get you while the others faught Mitchel and his army." said C.P.

"Uncle Tony, I promise that when I return to my time I will stop you and Uncle Hank from making Ultron and destory any of the plans for Ultron." promised Kayla. Before they left Tony had Kayla and C.P. take the Next Avengers to the past to help them defeat Bala.

+Present+

Mitchel glared as he faught Mini Sun Knight. "Give up now and your death will be painless." said Mitchel as he attack Mini Sun Knight who dodged. "I will never give up." said Mini Sun Knight as he rolled up his sleave revealing a morpher. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Charlie as he morphed in to the Neo Ninja Storm Blue Ranger. His suit looked just like his mom's minus the skirt. "With the power of Water, Neo Ninja Storm Blue Ranger!" yelled Charlie. Mitchel laughed. "Dark Energy Attack!" yelled Mitchel as he attack Charlie who dodged. "Sonic Fin, Fire!" yelled Charlie as he attacked Mitchel who backflipped away from the attack and attacked Charlie again knocking his weapon out from his hands. Charlie glared as he kicked Mitchel away from him. "Dark Energy Attack!" yelled Mitchel as he attacked Charlie again who rolled away from the attack. Just as Mitchel was about to attack Charlie again a familiar sheild flew through the air and stopped him. Charlie looked up thinking it was Captain America and instead found a group of preteens, and Kayla and C.P. in their Ninja Storm Ranger Forms. "No this can't be. You're suppose to be dead." said Mitchel angerly. "You'll be surprised at what you can live through." said Kayla. Mitchel glared as he was about to attack Kayla he was stopped by a man with the weirdest looking ears and the weirdest looking clothes and in his hands were daggers. "Traitor!" Mitchel hissed as he glared at the man the helped Charlie. "I may be a traitor to Bala but I am not a traitor to my heart or to my fair Zoey. Leave now Mitchel before I make you." said the man as he glared at Mitchel who glared and disappeared. "Kish!" yelled C.P. as he pointed his Hawk Blaster at the strange man. "C.P. what are you doing?" Kayla asked as she ran over to her boyfriend who was right in the middle of the strange man and Charlie. "That man is Kish an evil alien who wants to take over the Earth. He fights with my sister Zoey and her friends all the time." said C.P. "C.P., I believe you but he saved my live. We owe him a chance to prove that he has changed." said Kayla as she looked at C.P. and then at Kish. "You have changed correct?" Kayla asked Kish. "Yes ma'am. My brothers and I want to protect our true loves not fight them." said Kish.

As soon as they teleported onto D.E.C.A. Kayla kept her promise and destoryed all of Tony and Hank's plans for Ultron after introducing everyone to the Neo-Avengers and telling everyone about the future she went to. While she was doing that C.P. was calling Zoey and telling her what had just happened. {C.P., don't worry Kish and his brothers Tart and Pie are on our side. He and his brothers have given up their life of crime and now work at the cafe'. Kish was suppose to spy on Bala for us but I guess when he saw Kayla in danger he saved her giving up his spying role. Speaking of true loves have you told Kayla about your other half?} said and asked Zoey. {No and I hate keeping this a secret from her. But I don't want to put her in any more danger then she already is by telling her that I am part Galapagos Tortoise.} said C.P. {I don't think she would mind. According to you she loves turtles.} said Zoey. C.P. rolled his eyes. {Zoey, you know what Elliot and Wes told us. We can't tell anyone what we are or we would put them in danger.} said C.P.

{C.P. just think about it. Kayla and the rest of your friends are already in danger thanks to Bala. I don't think you would put Kayla in any more danger if you tell her what happened the summer before you moved to Japan.} said Zoey. {I'll tell her and the others in the morning. Good night sis.} said C.P. (Good Night C.P.} said Zoey as she and C.P. hanged up their cells. As soon as he hanged up the phone he walked over to his suitcase and took out a small pendent. Then he rolled up his right sleave revealing a tortoise shell on his shoulder. "I hope you won't be too mad at me for hiding this from you Kayla." said C.P. as he sat on his bed and remembered how he became a Mew Mew.

+Mew Mew Cafe the summer before C.P. moved to Japan+

C.P. couldn't believe it. His little sister was a superhero as well as her friends and now him as well. All because he took her to the Red Data Animal Exhibit at the Zoo and then afterwords both he and his sister were injected with the DNA of two animals. She was injected with the DNA of the Iriomote wildcat and he was injected with the DNA of the Galapagos Tortoise. Then he and Zoey became Mew Mews. She became Mew Zoey and he became Yellow Knight with the powers of the Galapagos Tortoise and his Tortoise Shell attack.


	15. Sun Knight's a Mew Mew

_In this chapter we find out more of C.P.'s secrets and meet new allies. I don't own Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Mew Mew Power, Next Avengers: Heroes of tomorrow,Big Wolf on Campus, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom or, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I do own Kayla, C.P., Charlie, Bala, and Mitchel. Dumbledore Bashing, Toad I mean Umbridge Bashing, Charactor death._

Chapter 14

Sun Knight's a Mew Mew

The next day Kayla, C.P., Kish, Serena, Darien, Lita, Ken, Tommy', Merton, and baby Harry arrived at the Mew Mew Cafe. C.P. couldn't wait to see his sister again. Unfortunitly before they could enter the cafe Dumbledore and his army appeared. "Give me Harry now or you will die." said Dumbledore as he pointed his wand at Tommy'. "There is no way you are getting your hands on my son again." said Tommy' as he handed Harry to Merton and then wolfed out.

"Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Eternal Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kayla and C.P.

Kish took out his dragons swords and started to attack the wizards in order to get Merton and Harry into the cafe. "Sonic Fin, Fire!" yelled Kayla as she faught with a witch by the name of Umbridge. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled Umbridge as she attacked Kayla who backflipped away from the attack. "Sonic Fin, Fire!" yelled Kayla as she attacked Umbridge again. But she blocked the attack and tryed to kill Kayla again. "You know witch you can't kill someone who is already dead." said Kayla as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. "Creature die. Avada Kedavra!" hissed Umbridge as she tried to attack Eternal Sailor Sun. "Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Umbridge. The two attacks combined but Eternal Sailor Sun's attack was more powerful and Umbridge was defeated as well as the rest of Dumbledore's army by the others as well as the Mew Mews who had arrived to help after Merton had told them what was going on leaving Dumbledore to Tommy'.

+Tommy' V.S. Dumbledore.+

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Dumbledore as he attacked Tommy' who jumped away from the attack and tackled Dumbledore knocking his wand out of his hands. "You took my child and tried to use him for your own needs. You treated him like he was worthless and sent him to a horrible place where he was mistreated and hurt just so you could have a pawn to win your own battles. Well today you will pay for your crimes." said Tommy' as his eyes grew darker as he grabbed the wizard by his neck. "Tommy' wait." yelled Merton as he ran over to his husband. "Merton, What are you doing?" Tommy' asked. "Tommy' if you kill him your wolf will take over. You don't want to be like the wolf that bit you do you?" Merton asked. "No, then what am I do with him Merton? I can not let him go free with what he has done." said Tommy as he calmed down as his eyes went back to normal. "Well according to Remus, Dumbledore loves his magic and if we take it away then he would be mortal." said Merton.

"How can we take his magic then?" Tommy' asked. "I can." said Eternal Sailor Moon as she walked over to Tommy' and Merton. "Eternal Sailor Moon, if you use the Silver Crystal it could kill you." said Merton. "Then it is a chance that I will take in order to protect my friends." said Eternal Sailor Moon as she summoned the Silver Crystal turning into Princess Serenity. "Eternal Sailor Moon!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Jupiter as they ran over to their friend. "If you have to use the Silver Crystal let us lend our energy to help you." said Eternal Sailor Jupiter as Eternal Sailor Sun agreed with her. As Princess Serenity raised the Silver Crystal into the air yellow energy left Princess Kalenity's body and green energy left Princess Makoto's body and entered the crystal causing a prue white light to leave the crystal and hit Dumbledore making him scream in pain. When the light disappeared Kayla, Serena, and Lita fainted and Dumbledore was nothing but bones. Turns out his magic was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

Two days later the first one to wake up was Serena causing Darien to relax as he had been on pins and needles since she had fainted. Shortly after she woke up Kayla and Lita woke up as well causing C.P. and Ken to relax as well. At the moment C.P. was leading Serena, Darien, Kayla, Lita, and Ken to the lab where his sister and her friends were waiting. "Guys, I would like you to meet my sister Zoey and her friends: Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant and her boyfriend Dren who is Kish's brother, little Kikki Benjamin and her future boyfriend Tart who is Kish's younger brother, Renee Roberts, Wesley Coolridge III the owner of the Cafe and the baker and his boyfriend Elliot Grant." said C.P. "When my father was still alive he started the Mew Project I was afraid it wasn't safe so I tested it on my self with cat DNA. I don't have the right genes to be a proper Mew Mew but I can turn into a cat for 10 minutes. If I stay in cat form longer then that I will be Alto my cat form forever. Wesley and I then picked 6 preteens for the Mew Project afew years after my parents we killed. Five girls and one boy. Each one has a mark on their body which we call a Mew Mark. The first one we found was Zoey Ishida with the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat, Corina Bucksworth with the DNA of the Blue Lorikeet, Bridget Verdant with the DNA of the Finless Porpoise, Kikki Benjamin with the DNA of the Golden Lion Tamarin, Renee Roberts with the DNA of the Grey Wolf." said Elliot as he looked at C.P. who nodded.

"The summer before I moved to Japan was the summer that Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee became Mew Mews but they weren't the only ones. I there also that day and was given the DNA of the Galapagos Tortoise. I'm sorry I never told you about this Kayla but I had to keep it a secret in order to keep you save." said C.P. "C.P. we promised each other no secrets. I want you to promise me that there is no more secrets." said Kayla as she looked at her boyfriend. "I promise my Wind that I am not keeping any more secrets from you." said C.P. as he looked Kayla straight in the eyes. "I trust you my Flame." said Kayla as she smiled. "But could you show me your other form?" Kayla asked. C.P. nodded. "Mewtamorphais Yellow Knight!" yelled C.P. as he pressed as small pendant on to his shoulder causing his clothes to melt away to reveal a red tank top, red shorts, red flat shoes, red gloves, red garders on his left ankle and arms, a red chocker with his pendent around his neck and a turtle shell on his back. "Mew Yellow Knight at your service Princess." said C.P. as he took Kayla's hand in his and kissed it causing her to blush. As soon as C.P. powered down Wesley told Kayla, Serena, Darien, Lita, Ken, Merton and Tommy' all about how the Mew Mews protected Earth against Deep Blue who turns out was a kid at Zoey's school named Mark Blue. C.P. growled at the name. "C.P. what's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"That fool led my sister along just so he could defeat the Mew Mews. If I hadn't arrived when I did Zoey and her friends would have been killed all thanks to that freak." said C.P. "C.P. calm down. Zoey and her friends are fine." Kayla told her boyfriend. "Wesley what happened to Deep Blue?" Kayla asked. "When he tried to attack the girls on last time Zoey used her Mew Power to defeat him with the help of her friends and C.P." said Wesley.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. Dumbledore was destoryed and so was his army of wizards. She needed more allies. So she sent Mitchel to the future to bring her an allie stronger then the sailor scouts. "Mother, I have returned." said Mitchel as he walked over Bala with a man with long black and white hair, red eyes and he wore a golden hand. "Hello, my name is Van Kleiss, ruler of Abysus or at least I was until Rex and his little friends stopped me from trying to rule the world. Your son told me that you have a deal for me?" Van Kleiss asked Bala. "Yes, I do. Both you and I have had problems with teens in the past. My dealings with Kalenity and your dealings with Rex. I have a plan that destory both Kalenity and Rex at the same time." said Bala. "I'm listening." said Van Kleiss.

+D.E.C.A. Nighttime+

Merton smiled as he layed Harry down for bed and went to his and his husband's bedroom where he found Tommy' sulking. "Tommy' what's wrong?" Merton asked as he walked over to Tommy'. "I feel like I let you and the others down today by letting the wolf take control just like Stu Dunleavy." said Tommy' sadly. "Tommy' you will never be like him. He was a killer and a horrible person. Dumbledore kidnapped Harry earning him his fate. You did nothing to earn the fate of a werewolf. Believe me you are not and never will be like Stu Dunleavy." said Merton. "I hope your right Merton." said Tommy'. Merton rolled his eyes. "Tommy' just trust me okay." said Merton as he kissed his husband good-night. Soon Merton was fast asleep but something was still bothering Tommy'. 'I hope we are able to defeat Bala soon.' thought Tommy before he too fell asleep.

_Please Read and REVIEW! _


	16. Hercules and the Demigod from the future

Chapter 15  
>Hercules and the Demigod from the future.<p>

Teenage Hercules couldn't believe it. He was a god and the son of Zeus and Hera the king and queen of the gods. But he couldn't go home to Mt. Olympus until he became a true hero. "A true hero. Great,Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?" Hercules asked curiously as he looked at his father's statue. "First you must seek out Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes." said Zeus. Before Hercules left he was reunited with his childhood friend Pegasus who was a pegasus and he was introduced to a ten year old Kalenity who was the granddaughter of Apollo. Kalenity had brown hair in braids and wore a dark orange toga.(think Meg's outfit but smaller.) As they flew on Pegasus to find Philoctetes, Hercules and Kalenity began to sing.

Hercules and Kalenity: "We will beat the odds

We can go the distance

We will face the world

Fearless, proud, and strong

We will please the gods

We can go the distance

Till we find our hero's welcome

Right where we

Belong!"

But the stars were aligning and soon Hades plan to rule Mt. Olympus would begin. It didn't take them long to arrive on island that had seen better days where they met Phil. Hercules and Kalenity were glad to meet him and asked for his help. At first he refused to train them. He even showed them a statue of Achilles the greatest of all heroes until he got hit in the heel. All he wanted was to train the world's greatest hero. So they decided to show Phil what they could do. Hercules lifted a giant stone discus and threw it right over the sea. "And this." said Kalenity as she took out her bow and arrows and shot one in the air and had hit the discus that Hercules threw shattering it. Phil was impressed. But he still refused until Zeus had him change his mind. Phil couldn't believe that Zeus was Hercules's father and Apollo was Kalenity's grandfather. Phil rolled his eyes and began to sing.

Phil: So you wanna be a hero, kids

Well, whoop-de-do

I have been around

the block before

with blockheads just like you both

Each and every one

a disappointment

Pain for which

there ain't no ointment

So much for excuses

Though a kid of Zeus and grandkid of Apollo is

Askin' me to jump

into the fray

My answer is two words

(Got shocked by lightning thanks to Zeus.)

Okay."

Kalenity and Hercules couldn't believe it. Phil was going to train them.

Phil started to sing as they were cleaning up the island: "I'd given up hope

that someone would come

Along

A fella who'd ring the bell

for once

Not the gong

The kind that wins trophies

Won't settle for low fees

At least semipro fees

But no I get the greenhorns

I've been out to pasture pals

My ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days

and to graze my lawn

But you both need an advisor

A satyr, but wiser

(Soon the island was all cleaned up and Kalenity and Hercules began to train.)

A good merchandiser and -whoa(Hercules shot Phil like an arrow instead of an arrow)

(He hit the bull's-eye) There goes my ulcer

(Kalenity and Hercules trained everyday)I'm down to one last hope

and I hope it's you too

Though, kids, you're not exactly

a dream come true(Hercules's muscles needed work and so did Kalenity.)

I trained enough turkeys

Who never came though

You're both my one last hope

So you'll have to do."

"Rule # 6: When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care." said Phil as Hercules and Kalenity tried to save a dummy surrounded by fire. It lost it's arms. "Rule #95 Kids, concentrate." said Phil as Kalenity and Hercules were blindfolded and had to throw knifes at targets. "Rule # 96: Aim!" said a nervous Phil as they ended up pinning him to a tree.

Phil as the kids trained: Demigods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don't believe the stories

That you read on all the crockery

To be a true hero, kids,

is a dying art(Kalenity and Hercules tried to throw knifes at the moving targets.)

Like paintin' a masterpiece(Both Kalenity and Hercules ended up only hitting one target  
>making Phil proud.)<p>

It's a work of heart.

It's takes more than sinew

Comes down to what's in you

You have to continue to grow(Soon Hercules and Kalenity grew up. Hercules became an adult while Kalenity became a teenager again.)

Now that's more like it!(Phil was so proud of the kids growth that he had Kalenity and Hercules run through an obstacle course.)

I'm down to one last shot

And my last high note

Before that blasted underworld

gets my goat

My dreams are on you kids

go make them come true

Climb that uphill slope

Keep pushin' that envelope

You're both my one last hope

And kids, it's up to you."

Soon their training was complete and Kalenity and Hercules traveled to the town of Thebes. But before they got there. Kalenity and Hercules stopped to save a young woman screaming for help. Hercules couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a river guardian being mean and rude to the woman. "Keep moving junior." said the woman as confusing Hercules as soon as he tried to save her. But Hercules refused to let her get hurt by the brute. At first he tried to be polite but that didn't work and ended up losing his sword in the river and mistaking a fish for it. Kalenity wanted to help but Phil told her to stay behind. When Nessus was defeated Hercules stuttered as he tried to introduce himself to the beautiful woman causing Kalenity to roll her eyes. "Is he always this articulate?" Meg asked Kalenity sighed. "I'm Kalenity and this Hercules." said Kalenity as she introduced the demigod. "Hi, I'm Hercules." said Hercules after he returned from la-la land. "Name's Megara but my friends call me Meg or they would if I had any friends." said Meg before Phil reminded the demigods that Thebes was waiting. Soon Hercules, and Kalenity arrived at Thebes. The townsfolk laughed at Kalenity and Hercules when they told the town that they were heroes until they saved two little boys from a rock cave in and then a hydra that escaped the rock slide as well almost losing their lives in the process. Ever since that day Kalenity and Hercules saved the town from any and all threats sent by Hades the god of the dead who wanted Hercules and Kalenity defeated knowing that one day Hercules would defeat him.

So Hades sent Meg to find Hercules' and Kalenity's weakness. So Meg and Hercules went on a date without Phil, and Kalenity knowing. Meg found out that Hercules didn't have any weaknesses and neither did Kalenity but after Hercules left with Kalenity and Phil, Hades found out what their weaknesses were. Their hearts. "You can't win. Hercules as beaten you every time he and Kalenity have no weaknesses." said Meg. "Oh I think they do." said Hades as he smirked. unknown to them Phil had been knocked off of Pegasus and had found out that Meg was working for Hades. He when tried to tell Hercules and Kalenity they didn't believe him and Hercules accidentally threw Phil into some weights causing the goatman to shake his head and leave. As the two trained after Phil left Hades appeared and offered them a deal.

Kalenity and Hercules couldn't believe it. Hades had captured not only Meg but Kalenity's boyfriend Charles as well. Charles wore a red toga.(Think Hercule's toga when he was in school.) "All you two have to do is give me your strength and your powers for 24 hours and Charles and Icarus are all yours." said Hades as he looked at Hercules and Kalenity. "They won't get hurt right?" Kalenity asked as Hercules agreed with her. "Sure, sure, Charles and Icarus won't get hurt and if they do you two get your strength and powers back. So do we have a deal?" Hades asked as he held out his hands for them to shake. Charles and Meg tried to warn them but it was too late. Kalenity and Hercules shook Hades' hands sealing the deal. Before he left Hades proved that Phil was telling the truth and Hercules was crushed. Turns out Meg sold her soul to Hades in order to save her former boyfriend's life. But her former boyfriend dumped her breaking her heart.

Meanwhile Hades unleashed the Titans, a group of powerful beings and had them attack Mt. Olympus while sending one of them after Kalenity and Hercules. Hercules and Kalenity were tired and weak without their strength and powers. So when one of the titans named Cyclops appeared and began to fight the two demigods Hercules and Kalenity were getting their butts kicked. Meg and Charles tried to talk some sense into them but they refused to listen to a word Meg said. So Meg and Charles freed a trapped Pegasus and went to stop Phil from returning to his island. With Phil's help they were able to get Hercules and Kalenity to fight back. Unfortunetly Meg and Charles ended up getting hurt breaking Kalenity and Hercules' deal with Hades. With the Cyclops defeated Kalenity and Hercules flew to Mt. Olympus where Kalenity knew she had to tell Hercules the truth. "Hercules there is something I need to tell you." said Kalenity as they were helping the gods and goddess defeat the titans. "What is it?" Hercules asked.

"I'm from the future. My real name is Kayla and Charles' real name is C.P. we were sent here by an evil villain named Bala. Hades must have known the truth when he took my powers but now that I have them back I can help even more. Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. Soon the titans were defeated but at a great cost. Meg and C.P. were dead. Both Kayla and Hercules were heartbroken. But they knew there was one way to save them. So they traveled to the underworld where they made another deal with Hades. Kayla and Hercules would trade their lives for Meg and C.P. As they swam in the river of souls the fates tried to cut their life strings but the strings started to glow gold for Hercules and yellow for Kayla. As Kayla and Hercules walked back to C.P., Meg, and Phil, Hades tried to stop them but Hercules punched him into the river of souls. As soon as they returned the souls of their true loves Meg looked at Hercules curiously. "Why did u save me?" Meg asked as Hercules helped her up off of the broken column she was laying on. "People do crazy things when they're in love." said Hercules causing Meg to smile. Soon Hercules, Kayla, C.P., and Meg were sent to Mt. Olympus where they were greeted by Zeus and Apollo. Both very proud of Hercules and Kayla. Hercules had become a god for saving Meg and was able to come home. Kayla and C.P. were also able to go home thanks to Chronos but before they left Hercules was about to give up his godship to stay with Meg until Hera stepped in and turned Meg into a goddess now know as the princess of gods. Kayla and C.P. couldn't be more proud of Hercules and Meg. Before they left Kayla proved she was the granddaughter of Apollo the god of the Sun and Music by singing.

Kayla: Oh, gonna shout it

from the mountaintops

A star is born

It's the time for

pulling out the stops

A star is born

Honey, hit us with a hallelu

Those kids came shining through

Come blow your horn

A star is born

They're heroes

who can please the crowd

A star is born

Come on, everybody shout out loud

A star is born

Just remember in the darkest hour

within your heart's the power

For makin' you a hero too

So don't lose hope

when you're forlorn

Just keep your eyes upon the skies

Every night, a star is

Right in sight, a star is

Burning bright, a star is born

A star is born

Like a beacon in the cold dark night

A star is born

Told ya everything

would turn out right

A star is born

Just when everything was all at sea

the boy and girl made history

The bottom line

They sure can shine

His rising sign is Capricorn

Her rising sign is Taurus

They knew how to

They had a clue

Telling you a star is born

Apollo:Here's a hero

who can please a crowd

Kayla:A star is born

Apollo: Come on, everybody shout out loud

Kayla: A star is born

Just remember in the darkest hour

within your heart's the power

For making you a hero too

So don't lose hope

When you're forlorn

No, no,

Just keep your eyes

upon the skies

Every night a star is

Right in sight a star is

Burning bright

a star is born."

Thanks to Chronos Kayla and C.P. returned to the present just in time to see Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight fight Tea who was trying to kill them while the other scouts, knights, and minis were trapped in some weird dark energy balls as well as the Mew Mews. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed. "Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he transformed as well. Tea was going to pay for messing with their kids.


	17. Sun Power vs Tea and Tweety fights

_Enjoy Chapter 16. I don't own Sailor Moon, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Yu-Gi-Oh, Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, and Winx Club. I do own Kayla, C.P., Aurora, Charlie, D.J., and Berlyn._

Chapter 16

Sun Power v.s. Tea and Tweety fights

Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight were not happy as they saw their future children try to fight a more powerful enemy. But there was nothing they could do because as soon as they arrived and tried to fight, Tea trapped them inside giant dark energy balls. "Solar Flares Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she attacked Tea who blocked the attack. "Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he attacked Tea who blocked that attack as well. Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight looked at each other and nodded.

"Solar Flares.." said Sailor Mini Sun.

"Solar Whip.." said Mini Sun Knight.

"Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun.

"Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he and Sailor Mini Sun attacked Tea at the same time. But she blocked both attacks. "My turn brats." said Tea as balls of black energy left her hands and started to attack Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight who dodged each and every one of them. "Mini Sun Knight, we've got to do something." said Sailor Mini Sun as she dodged another attack. Tea laughed as she attack the twins again who dodged and started to glow. "Sailor Mini Sun, Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she attacked Tea who screamed as she was hit. "Solar Whip, Flare Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he formed a circle with his whip and attacked Tea causing her to scream again.

"You little brats will pay for that." said Tea as she tried to hit the twins again but they dodged. "You will never bother us or Uncle Yugi again. "Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun. "Solar Whip, Flare Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as they attacked Tea with everything they had and finally she was destoryed freeing their friends and family. As soon as she was free Kayla ran straight towards Aurora and Charlie who had powered down tiredly. "Oh Aurora, Charlie, thank the gods that you're both okay." said Kayla as she hugged her future kids. C.P. smiled as he hugged them as well. "Kayla's right. Tea could have killed you both today. You both are very lucky." said C.P. as he let go of Aurora and Charlie. Soon the gang return to D.E.C.A. where Kayla let Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atem, Joey, Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Makuba, Duke and Tristan know what happened to Tea. While they were glad Tea was out of their lives for good. Bakura and Marik was disappointed that they didn't get to kill her. "I'm glad Aurora and Charlie are okay." said Yugi as he and Heba went with Kayla to the simu deck to brush up on their dueling skills. "Thanks as soon as we got here Berlyn and D.J. haven't let Charlie and Aurora out of their sights. I think D.J. likes Aurora and she likes him they just won't tell each other how they feel." said Kayla. As they were walking and talking Kurt ran over to them with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kayla asked as she hugged her brother. "Someone has blown up the school." said Kurt. "Was anyone hurt?" Heba asked. "No, but Senator Kelly blames the mutents and is having every mutent in New York arrested." said Kurt. "He can't do that, can he?" Yugi asked. "He's the senator, he can do anything he wants." said Kurt. "Well I say it's not right. Mutents have rights just like everyone else does. He has no right to arrest them for something they can't control." said Kayla as her eyes turned yellow. "Kayla calm down. The professor and Wolverine went back to New York to gather the rest of the students and bring them here." said Kurt. "Who else went with them?" Heba asked as Yugi tried to calm Kayla down. "Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Ryan, Chad, and Joel went with them in order to help and to stop anyone from hurting the professor and Wolverine. Professor Lensherr wanted to go but Professor told him to stay here and help Ms. Susan fix up the hospital wing for when the injured get here." said Kurt. Kayla nodded and looked at Yugi and Heba. "There is nothing we can do for the mutants in New York right now but there is something we can do about Kelly." said Kayla.

"What can we do?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, you, Heba, Atem, and Yami are the kings of Games while I know of something that no one else does." said Kayla with a smirk. Kurt's eyes widen as he figured out what Kayla was thinking. "You don't think he forgot who saved his life do you?" Kayla asked as she continued to smirk. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Back when I still went to Xavier's school for the gifted I joined the X-Men in order to train to use my powers better under the name of Tweety. One day a mutent by the name of Mystique tried to kill Senetor Kelly. It was my first mission and me, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Cyclops were sent to stop her." said Kayla. "Mystique has the power to turn into any one she sees. She then turned into Senetor Kelly and tried to confuse us. Only Tweety saw through the act." said Kurt. "It was easy. I just kept my eye on the real one and while the others were confused she tried to kill him I tripped her and jumped on her until she turned back. Senetor Kelly told me that he owes me. Now I am going to make sure he remembers." said Kayla.

+Senetor Kelly's office+

Senetor Kelly smiled as he read the reports of more mutants that were being arrested. But he was shocked that there was no sign of the X-Men. As he was thinking there was a knock on his door. "What is it." he yelled. "Sir, there is a girl here saying her name is Tweety. Should I let her in?" the secretary asked. Senetor Kelly paled. "Y, Yes, let her in." said Senetor Kelly as the door opened revealing a teenager with brown hair to her shoulders wearing an X-Men uniform and a black mask over her eyes. "Hello Senetor Kelly, I see you haven't forgoten who saved your life. You a debt and you will pay it today. Free the mutants that you have wrongly imprisoned and you get rid of the Anti-mutant bill or I will tell the whole world who really saved your life that day. A grown man hiding behind a little 11 year old." said Tweety with a smirk. "You wouldn't." said the man shakeing with fear. "Try me." said Tweety.

+D.E.C.A.+

While Kayla was having a chat with Senetor Kelly Aurora was trying to figure out her feelings for D.J. "You know you could just tell him how you feel?" said a familar voice causing Aurora to jump and turn around. "Bloom, don't do that." said Aurora causing Bloom and Stella to laugh. "So who is lucky boy?" Bloom asked. "It's D.J., he's so, so, I don't even know what to say. I could just lose my self in his blue eyes." said Aurora as she smiled thinking about the future prince of the Earth and Moon. Aurora then told Bloom and Sky how she had fallen for the young future prince and how she thought he would never like her. Unknown to Aurora, D.J. was having the same talk with Sky and Brandon. Soon Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon and the perfect plan to get Aurora and D.J. together and it worked. Two hours in a closet later and there was a new couple on D.E.C.A. Of course Charlie had to make sure D.J. was right for his sister of course. D.J. may have been his leader and prince but if he ever hurt Aurora then nothing would ever protect D.J. from Charlie who had his mother's temper. Soon Kayla, Professor Xaiver-Lensherr, Wolverine, and the Lightspeed rangers returned to D.E.C.A. along with the rest of the students and teachers of Xavier's school for the gifted. Kayla had a huge grin on her face as Professor Xaiver-Lensherr called a meeting. As soon as everyone showed up Kayla explained what happened when she was 11 and what happened when she went to talk to Senetor Kelly causing everyone to smile. "Thanks to what Kayla did Senetor Kelly stopped the new law and has released all of the wrongly imprisoned mutants. I just wish we had some way to repair the school." said Professor Xaiver-Lensherr. "I believe we can help professor." said Optimus as he looked at his family who nodded. "Of course Wayne Enterprises will be glad to donate some money for repairs and updates to the school as well." said Batman with a smile. All and all the future was looking bright for Xaiver's school for the gifted.

+Unknown+

Bala glared as she was being told what was going on in New York by the Digimon Emperor. "That Kalenity always ruining my plans. Every time I think I have killed her she comes back even stronger." said Bala as she growled. "Well prehaps I can help." said a man as he walked into the room. He wore all black and orange with a mask that the black on one side and orange on the other side. Only the orange side showed his eye. "My name is Slade and I believe I know of a way to destory Kalenity once and for all." said the man. "And what do you want in return?" Bala asked. "Why my apprentice of course. Robin of the Teen Titans." said Slade. "Deal." said Bala as she smirked.

+D.E.C.A.+

Robin aka Dick Grayson-Wayne was not happy as he was talking to his little brother over the communicator every member of the Bat family carries. {Don't worry little brother, some friends of mine and I will be there soon.} said Dick. {Dick, I don't need any help. Slade will be caught and sent to jail just like any other villian the titans and I have faced.} said a voice over the communicator. {Little brother, Slade has tried to killed your friends and has tried to turn you into his slave plus he ended up killing one of your ex teammates. I'm just worried about you that's all.} said Dick. {Alright, just who is coming with you besides your team?} the voice asked. {Well you remember Clark's niece Kayla right? Well she and her boyfriend C.P. Ishida are coming as well as their friends Serena and Darien Watson-Holmes, Lita Wong-Matsuki and Ken Shino.} said Dick. {Alright, see ya big brother.} said the voice. {See ya little brother.} said Dick as he and the voice turn off their communicators.

Dick sighed sadly as he remembered what his little brother told him about some of the villians that he and his team had faced. The two most dangerous of all were Trigon the demon and Slade. With Trigon locked away as well as the rest of their rogues the only one his brother and his team had to worry about was Slade. Not even Batman and Bluejay knew what Slade did to their youngest son. Dick growled as he remembered what Raven had told him. His own brother was to scared to tell him that that awful man had blackmailed him in to working for him. Dick had to team up with the Teen Titans in order to save his little brother. His little brother was in a coma for two weeks thanks to what that monster did to him. "Dick, are you alright?" Kid Flash aka Wally Allen asked as he walked into the room. "I'm fine Wally, just thinking of my little brother." said Dick as he sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine until tomorrow. Now why do we get some sleep and then tomorrow you can be the overprotective big brother okay?" Wally asked as he climbed into bed next to his boyfriend. "Alright." said Dick. Soon both Dick and Wally were fast asleep.

_In the next chapter the Teen Titans show up and so does more trouble. Find out more in chapter 17. _


	18. Teen Titans meet new allies

Chapter 17  
>Teen Titans meet new allies<p>

+The Next Day, Jump City, Titan's Tower+

Every city had their own hero. Gotham had Batman and Bluejay, Metropolis had Superman and Brainy and Star City had Green Arrow. But Jump City didn't have one hero or even two they had 7. They were called the Teen Titans. Seven teenagers who faught evil day in and day out. First there was their leader Robin or Tim Automan-Wayne the 3rd son of Batman and Bluejay. Through he had no powers of his own. He made up for it with his quick thinking, utility belt full of gadgets and his top fighting conditon. Next there was their second in command Cyborg or Victor Stone. Half robot and half man. He was the tech of the group and good fighter as well. Then there was Starfire or Koriand'r of Tamaran. With her starbolts and superstrangth as well as flight she was unstoppable. Next there was Beastboy or Garfeild Summers-Logan. The green bean of the group. He could change into any different animal. He once worked with the X-Men where his parents Wolverine and Cyclops worked as well as the Doom Patrol before he joined the Teen Titans. Don't let his green looks fool you. Beneith those cute looks is a beast you don't want to mess with. Next is Raven or Rachel Roth. Daughter of the demon Trigon and human Arella she knows her spells and uses them for good and not for evil. The goth of the group. Next are the newcomers Static Shock and his boyfriend Gear.

Virgil Hawkins aka Static Shock was given his powers thanks to an acident called the Big Bang in Dakota. He has the power over electricity and can handle any villian that comes his way as can his boyfriend Richie Foley aka Gear. Richie got his powers thanks to the fumes from Virgil's clothes. With his superhuman intelligence he was able to create gizmos such as Backpack and the Sox Box as well as his Jet Blades, Jet Board and Zap Caps. Virgil and Richie left their hometown of Dakota when the town as well as their parents found out that they were in love with each other. Richie's father actually tried to kill him and Virgil and would have too if it wasn't for Martian Manhunter who heard their cry for help and sent them to Jump City where they joined the Teen Titans who didn't trust them at first because of their recent betrayel of Terra their ex-team mate. Only after Static and Gear saved the Teen Titans from two villians by the name of Slade and Ebon did the Teen Titans trust them. At the moment Titan's Tower's residents the Teen Titans were watching their leader Robin clean it from top to bottom since sunrise that morning.

"Who's going to ask him?" Cyborg asked his friends as they watched the 3rd boy wonder clean the living room. All of them shook their heads. "Oh come on, we all want to know what has gotten Robin all worked up and none of you want to ask him?" Cyborg asked. "Why don't you ask him Cyborg?" Gear asked as Backpack agreed with him as well as the others. "Fine." said Cyborg as he walked over to Robin who was just finishing vacooming. "Rob, the others and I were wondering why you are cleaning the tower today?" Cyborg asked. Robin smiled as he looked at Cyborg and his friends who had followed Cyborg. "First as you know I was the sidekick to Batman and Bluejay of Gotham City before I joined the Teen Titans. But I wasn't the first Robin. There were three of us. My older brothers were also Robin. I talked to my older brother and we both agreed to tell our teams our ids. My full name is Tim Automan-Wayne. The son of Bruce Wayne and Leo Automan-Wayne. My older brothers are Dick Grayson-Wayne the Robin of the Young Justice team in Happy Harbor and Jason Automan-Wayne of Gotham. The only one of us that stayed with out parents. The three of us are the same age with Dick the oldest." said Tim as he took off his mask revealing blue eyes just like his mother's. "The reason I have been cleaning is because Dick and his team as well as the niece of Superman and Brainy and her friends are coming today." said Tim.

"How Glorious! Friend Tim's brother and his friends are coming!" said Starfire as she flew around the room. "Superman's niece? I didn't know he had a niece." said Static as he and Gear had met him before. "Yes, her name is Kayla Damon. She is coming today as well as her boyfriend C.P. Ishida and her friends Lita Wong-Matsuki, her boyfriend Ken Shino, and Serena and her husband Darien Watson-Holmes." said Tim. "So when are they coming?" Gear asked. Tim didn't have a chance to answer when a group of people appeared in the living room. Tim smiled as he ran over to the one that looked like him and hugged him. The titans had never seen their leader so carefree before. Dick smiled as he looked at the group as soon as Tim let go. "Tim has told me all about you guys so let me see first there is Cyborg aka Victor Stone." said Dick as he looked at Cyborg who nodded. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." said Cyborg. "Next is the half demon Raven or Rachel Roth." said Dick as Raven nodded. "Princess Koriand'r or Starfire of Tamaran." said Dick. "Hello Friend Dick." said Starfire. "Beastboy or Garfeild Summers-Logan, nice to finally meet you. I've also met your parents and sister." said Dick causing Beastboy to smile. "Really?" Beastboy asked. "Yep. And of course Virgil Hawkins and his boyfriend Richie Foley or Static Shock and Gear. I'm sorry for what happened in Dakota but now you both have a new family." said Dick as he looked at the Teen Titans.

"Now i'm sure Tim told you all who I am but just in case my name is Richard "Dick" Grayson-Wayne or Robin of Young Justice. Next to me is my boyfriend Wally Allen or Kid Flash the son of the Flash." said Dick as Wally nodded. "Next is Superboy or Conner Dox-Rogers-Stark the son of Superman and Brainy." said Dick as Conner nodded as well. "Next to him is Aqualad or Kaldur. You've might have met his brother Garth who also goes by the name of Aqualad." said Dick causing Starfire and Raven to smile. "I see they have met him my friend." said Kaldur with a smile. "Next to Kaldur is Miss. Martian or M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse the niece of Martian Manhunter." said Dick. "Hello." said Megan with a smile. "And last but not least of my team is Artemis Queen the daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary. You might have met her brother Red Arrow or Speedy or Roy Queen." said Dick as Tim nodded. Dick then introduced Kayla, C.P., Serena, Darien, Lita and Ken to the Titans and explained all about the Silver Mil. and was about to tell the Titans about Bala when the alarms went off.

Cyborg ran straight to the monitor and couldn't believe his eyes. "Uh, Rob I mean Tim, you won't believe who is calling." said Cyborg as Tim walked over to the monitor mask back on his face. "Slade." hissed Tim as he glared at the man on the screen. "Hello Robin, I see you've added some new members onto your team. Better hope their not like dear Terra." said Slade earning a glare from the Titans, Young Justice Team, the scouts and the knights. "Hit a nerve did I." said Slade. "What do you want Slade?" Tim growled. "My apprentice of course and you will come willingly Robin or Kalenity will die." said Slade as Eternal Sailor Sun's eyes widen and then she colasped. "Eternal Sailor Sun!" yelled Eternal Sun Knight as he ran over to his girlfriend. "What did you do her Slade!" Tim growled as Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Jupiter were glaring at the mad man as was everyone in the room including Eternal Sun Knight who had picked his girlfriend off of the floor and held her in his arms. "Why that would ruin my fun Robin. If you want to cure her you are to come alone to the old warehouse by the docks in one hour as my apprentice. If not she will die." said Slade as he signed off.

"That monster." said C.P. as he looked at his girlfriend. "Raven, could you scan Kayla for any and all spells?" Tim asked his friend who nodded as Kayla started to glow black. "Cyborg, Gear, I want you both to track Slade's call and find out where it came from." said Tim as Cyborg and Gear nodded and went to work. Soon Raven canceled the spell and looked at Tim. "It's ancient magic. More powerful then my own. I am sorry Tim." said Raven. "It's okay Raven, Do you know what kind of ancient magic it is?" Tim asked. "Well for one thing no matter where I looked her soul was missing like it had been ripped from her body." said Raven earning a gasp from the scouts and knights. Megan started crying as did Dick, Wally, Conner, and Kaldur. "There has to be something we can do that does not involve Tim becomeing that monster's apprentice." said Conner as he looked at his fallen cousin. "Well there is one thing or someone we could go to. His name is Hades Lord of the Dead and god of Death. She went to him to save my life and now I am going to do the same." said C.P.

"C.P., let me go. You need to stay here to keep an eye on Kayla. Ken and I will go and return with Kayla's soul." said Lita as Ken agreed with her. "Alright, but Hades likes to make deals." warned C.P. as Lita and Ken nodded. Soon Lita and Ken were teleported to Greece thanks to Zhane right Zeus's monument. "Oh grandfather Zeus, we need your help." said Lita as lightning struck the statue bringing it to life. "I know what happened and what you and Ken must do. First I am sending 3 old friends of your parents to help you Lita." said Zeus as a shooting star fell through the sky and landed in the room revealing a pegasus, a woman and a half man half goat. "Lita and Ken, I would like you both to remeet Pegasus, Cassandra, Icarus, and Philoctetes. They will help you both save Kayla." said Zeus as he returned to Mt. Olympus. "Call me Phil." said Phil as he walked over to Lita and Ken followed by Cassandra, Icarus, and Pegasus.

After introductions Lita, Ken, Cassandra, Icarus, Phil, and Pegasus traveled to the Underworld where Kayla's soul was they arrived and just like her father Lita ran straight to Hades with one thing in mind saving her friend. "Where is Kayla?" Lita growled as she grabbed Hades by his toga as Ken glared at the god of death. "Why don't I give you and your boyfriend a little tour." said Hades as he led Lita and Ken to the River Styx where Lita and Ken found Kayla's soul. "Kayla." said Lita as she tryed to grab her friend but her hands grew old when she put them into the river and quickly pulled them out turning them back to normal. "Ah, ah, ah, no touching you see Kayla is running with a new crowd these days and not a very lively one at that." said Hades. "You like making deals." said Ken as he looked at his girlfriend who nodded. "Take us instead." said Lita. "Well the souls of my hated enemy's granddaugher and her boyfriend." said Hades thinking. "Going once." said Lita. "Going twice." said Ken. "Fine." said Hades as Lita and Ken transformed, held each others hand and then jumped into the River. "Oh forgot to warn you. You both will be dead before you can reach her." said Hades as Eternal Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Jupiter Knight swam towards their friend's soul.


	19. Eternal Jupiter and Generator Rex

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Disney's Hercules, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Static Shock, Ouran High School Host Club, and Generator Rex. I own Kayla, and C.P. In this chapter Lita and Ken earn new powers while Kayla meets new allies and new enemies._

Chapter 18

Lita's Wings, Ken's Strength, and new allies

Time was ticking as Eternal Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Jupiter Knight swam through the river looking for their friend. Finally they found her and as they were trying to grab her hands the Fates were about to cut their life threads when the threads started to glow green shocking the Fates. Meanwhile Eternal Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Jupiter Knight started to glow green as they brought their friend's soul to the surface. Lita's tiara disappeared revealing the Jupiter Symbol as green wings appeared on her back while Ken's outfit turned into green and light green armor with a sheild with the Jupiter symbol appeared where his heart was. Hades gulped as Lita, Ken, Pegasus, Phil, and Cassandra disappeared in a bolt of lightning and reappeared in Titan's Tower where they put Kayla's soul right back inside of her body. "Guys? What's with all the tears?" Kayla asked causing everyone to smile. Just as Kayla was waking up the Titan's alarm went off again. This time it was Gear who ran to the moniter and let Tim know who it was.

"Why Robin, I see the hour is almost up have you made up your mind?" Slade asked. "Yep, and you will pay for trying to kill Kalenity." said Tim as Eternal Sailor Sun walked over to Tim and glared at Slade who was shocked. "So you saved Kalenity afterall apprentice well let's see how you deal with my new friends." said Slade as he ended the call just as more alarms were going off. The heroes ran over to the monitor and saw 2 girls and what looked like a guy attacking the city. One of them even had a hostage. Kayla and C.P. reconized them instantly. "The Lobelia Girls and they have Haruhi." said Kayla as she opened her watch to call the Hero Club. "Who are the Lobelia Girls and who is Haruhi?" Tim asked. "Haruhi is Kayla's cousin." said C.P. as he told the Titans who the Hero Club was and who the Lobelia Girls were. "We have to save Haruhi. According to Tamaki, Haruhi was going to the store when she was captured by their leader Benio. If we don't save Haruhi there is no telling what Benio would do to her." said Kayla as she transformed into Sailor Eternal Sun.

As soon as the Hero Club appeared and more introductions were made the Teen Titans, the Hero Club, the Young Justice team, the scouts and knights headed straight to the city where the Lobelia Girls waited with Haruhi. "Release Haruhi now Benio!" said Aquaanimi as he growled at the leader of the Lobelia Girls. "No way am I returning this beautiful girl to you boys. Haruhi is coming with us to a place where you boys will never find her." said Benio as she was about to disappear. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven as Haruhi started to glow black and move from Benio's arms. Benio tried to stop her but was stopped by a very mad Air. "Leave my daughter alone!" Air hissed as a gust of wind knocked Benio away from Haruhi who was now in Aquaanimi's arms. "Are you alright Haruhi?" Aquaanimi asked. "Yeah, thank the gods you guys saved me though." said Haruhi as she jumped out of Aquaanimi's arms and transformed into Tanga. Soon the fight was on as Benio faught Aquaanimi and Air while her allies faught the other members of the Hero Club and the others faught the Slade bots. Aquaanimi glared as he turned into a yellow tiger and attacked Benio who dodged. "Dark energy spears!" yelled Benio as she attacked Aquaanimi but was stopped by Air who encased Benio in a sphere made out of shadows. The sphere grew smaller and smaller until Benio was no more. Even her allies were destroyed. The only one left was Slade who knew he was out numbered and disappeared.

Tim growled at the spot Slade once stood. "Calm down Tim, we'll get him next time." Dick whispered into his brother's ear. Soon the gang returned to Titan's Tower where Tim called the Titan's East for their help against the new enemy. "Who are the Titan's East?" Kayla asked Beastboy. "Titan's East are Titan's like us and are our friends: their leader is Cryborg's girlfriend Bumblebee with her stingers and the ability to shrink. Then there is Aqualad, I believe you know him as Garth and his boyfriend Red Arrow and the youngest Mas and Menos, they have the power of superspeed but only when they are touching and they only speak spanish." said Beastboy. "I think I might now someone who can help us understand what Mas and Menos are saying if the Titan's East teams up with us." said Kayla. Before she could tell her friends who she was thinking of she disappeared in a bright light. "Kayla!" yelled Serena, Darien, Lita, Ken, C.P., the Hero Club, the Titans, and the Young Justice Team.

+Outside of the Providence Dam Base,+

Rex Salazar and his adoptive father Agent Six, his friend Bobo Haha a talking monkey and his boyfriend Noah Nixon were on their way back to the Providence Defect Base when they found a teen unconscious in front of the base. Agent Six picked her up and took her inside followed by the others. "Six, who's the girl?" Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Six's wife and Rex's adoptive mom asked. "I don't know. We found her outside." said Six as he laid her on one of the table. Before Dr. Holiday could run some tests the teen woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" the girl asked. "You're at the Providence Defect Base. My name is Rebecca Holiday and this is my husband Agent Six, our adoptive son Rex, his boyfriend Noah Nixon, our friend Bobo Haha, and our boss White Knight. What is your name?" Dr. Holiday asked. "My name is Kayla Damon. Do you know how I got here?" Kayla asked.

"Sorry, we don't. We found you outside after we came back from fighting and curing a EVO." said Rex. "What is Providence and what is an EVO?" Kayla asked. "You don't know what Providence is or what an EVO is? Where have you been?" Rex asked earning a glare from Dr. Holiday, Noah, and Agent Six. "Well excuse me if I don't know what they are. I'm not exactly from around here." said Kayla. "Then where are you from?" Noah asked. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan. Wait, did she say your name was Rex?" Kayla asked Rex who nodded. "To think I thought he was making it up. Do you remember a teen by the name of Ben 10?" Kayla asked Rex who nodded. "Ben is my cousin. He told me and my brothers all about how he met you guys. He even what EVOs are and what Providence was. I just forgot until now." said Kayla. "So can you turn into aliens like Ben can?" Rex asked.

Kayla shook her head. "A long time ago there was a kingdom on each of the planets. It was a time of peace call the Silver Mil. Each of the kingdoms were ruled by a Queen, a King and their children. The main Queen and King were Queen Serenity and King Kallen. One day a evil woman by the name of Queen Beryl attacked. She and her army killed hundreds. She went to the Moon Kingdom and asked Prince Edymion of Earth to join her. When he refused Beryl killed him as well as his true love Princess Serenity of the Moon. Queen Serenity was heartbroken as were the royal Advisers Luna, Artemis, Sunny, and Clover. Queen Serenity used her most powerful prosesson the Silver Crystal to send Beryl and her army to the Negaverse. She then used the last of her powers and life to send Serenity, Edymion and their court to the future to be reborn and to have their future. A few years ago a young teen by the name of Serena Tsukino found out from Luna that she was Sailor Moon and that she must defeat Beryl, find the Silver Crystal, the Moon Princess, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts." said Kayla as she told Rex, Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, Bobo, Noah and White Knight all about the Sailor Scouts and the Sailor Knights and how they met and faught many a enemy and how at the moment they were fighting Bala.

"Prehaps that Bala person sent you here." said Dr. Holiday causing Kayla's eyes to widen. "You could be right. She sent me to the future and the past so why not here too." said Kayla sadly. "Maybe my brother can help us? He helped us send Ben home so why can't he help us send you home?" suggested Rex. "He can't. Technology sent Ben here and was able to send him home. Magic sent me here and only magic can send me back." said Kayla sadly. "Well until we can find away to send you back you can always stay here with us." said Dr. Holiday as the others agreed with her. "Really? Thank you. I promise I will help you all with your EVO problem as well as your Black Knight problem." said Kayla. "How exactly are you going to help us? There is no telling what Black Knight would do if she finds out what kind of power you have as Eternal Sailor Sun." said Agent Six. "Simple. I'm not going to fight as Eternal Sailor Sun. I am going to fight as something else." said Kayla as she grinned showing off two fangs shocking the others. "I almost forgot I'm a vampire." said Kayla as she explained how she became one and what her weaknesses were.

Soon another EVO attacked the city and Black Knight and her forces appeared right on it's heels along with Rex and his team. "Hand over the EVO Rex and you and your little friends can leave." said Black Knight. "I don't think so Black Knight." said Rex as a girl wearing a strange yellow outfit walked out from behind Rex. "Who are you?" Black Knight asked. "As my brother would say with the strength of a Tiger. I am Tiger and you will not harm a hair on this EVO." said Tiger as she glared at Black Knight. "That's what you think." said Black Knight as she and her team attacked Rex and his team. With Tiger's help Rex was able to cure the EVO and Black Knight left. As soon as they return to their base Kayla powered down and her watch started to ring surprising her and her new friends. "Kayla here." said Kayla as she opened the watch and saw her boyfriend's worried face. "C.P." said Kayla happily. "Oh Kayla, thank the gods you're all right." said C.P. "C.P., I'm fine. I met some old friends of Ben's though and an old enemy of his as well." said Kayla as she told her boyfriend where she was. "Please becareful. This Black Knight sounds very dangerous." warned C.P. "I promise I will becareful. You don't need to worry C.P." said Kayla. "It's my job as your boyfriend to worry about you Kayla." said C.P.

Unknown to Rex and his team Van Kleiss had returned to Abysus and had gathered his allies and had started on a new plan. He told Bala that he would get rid of Kalenity for one thing and that was Rex. He would have Rex and no one would stop him. Not even Rex's little family. Of course Kalenity would try to stop him as well as Rex but by then he would be ready. "Soon my consort will be with us and a new age shall be born. An age where the humans will be gone and EVOS will take over the world with me and my beautiful Rex at ruling them." said Van Kleiss as his lackeys cheered. 'Soon you will be mine Rex.' thought Van Keliss.

_In the next chapter Kayla spends more time with Rex and Noah, more of C.P.'s past is revealed and more of Sky's past is revealed as well. _


	20. Kayla, Rex, and CP's past

_Here is Chapter 19. I don't own Sailor Moon, Generator Rex, Power Rangers, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Big Wolf on Campus, Ben 10 Ult. Alien, Buffy the Vampire slayer, Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes, Super Hero Squad Show or Angel. I do own Kayla, C.P., Aurora, Charlie, _

Chapter 19

Kayla, Rex, and C.P.'s past

Two days later Kayla sighed as she watched Rex and Noah play basketball or at least Noah was. She had no idea what Rex was doing. "Hey Kayla, why don't you play with us?" Noah asked. "No thanks Noah, I think I'll continue my drawing." said Kayla as she continued to draw Noah and Rex in the sketch book that Holiday found for her. "Can I see what you are drawing?" Rex asked as he walked over to her. "I don't know. It's not very good." said Kayla as she showed Rex and Noah what she was working on. Kayla had drawn Rex and Noah holding hands with Dr. Holiday, Agent Six, Bobo, and Caesar in the background. "Wow Kayla that is really good." said Rex as Noah agreed with him causing Kayla to blush. "Thanks, my brothers say I have a knack for drawing." said Kayla as she flipped through the pages of her book and showed Rex and Noah a sketch of two men, 7 boys and 1 girl. "Who are they?" Rex asked. "First is my parents Marcus my dad on the right and Thomas my mom and the left. Next to my mom from oldest to youngest is Alexander Marcus, Carter Spencer, they're twins, then next to Carter is one of my adopted brother Tommy Richard, then there is Kurt Gao who is also adopted and then my twin brother Casey Thomas, and next to him is me Kayla Sarah, and then our last adoptive brothers Peter Agu and Nick Leo." said Kayla as she pointed to the people in the picture as she said their names.

"Wow, that's a big family." said Rex as Noah agreed with him. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way." said Kayla with a smile that soon turned to a frown when she saw that they had company and not the good kind. It was Van Kleiss and his goons. "Noah, go and get help!" yelled Rex as Noah nodded and ran leaving Kayla and Rex against Van Kleiss and his goons. "Ninjette The Tiger!" yelled Kayla as her Ninjette uniform appeared. "What do you want Van Kleiss?" Rex asked as his nanites formed his Smack Hands. "Why for EVO's to rule the world and for you to be my queen and bear my heirs of course." said Van Kleiss causing Kayla and Rex to pale. "No way, am I going to be your queen Van Kleiss." said Rex. "Then I shall make you." said Van Kleiss as he and his army attacked Rex and Kayla who faught back. Just as Circe was about to attack Kayla a yellow arrow wizzed though the air and caught her in the arm. Kayla turned her head and smiled as soon as she saw the person who had helped her. "Eternal Sun Knight!" said Kayla happily. Eternal Sun Knight wasn't the only one to show up and help Rex and Kayla so did Agent Six, Bobo, Caesar, Dr. Holiday and White Knight. Van Kleiss was out numbered and had to retreat but he promised Rex that he would be back and Rex would be his.

"C.P!" yelled Kayla as she and C.P. powered down and she hugged him. "Oh C.P. how did you find me?" Kayla asked. "I had Ben send me here using the Null Void projecter upgraded so that instead of sending me to the Null Void it send me where ever you were." said C.P. "Rex, Noah, Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, Caesar, and White Knight I would like you all to meet in person my boyfriend C.P. Ishida, C.P. I would like you to meet in person Rex Salazar-Holiday, his brother Caesar, Rex's boyfriend Noah Nixon, Rex and Caesar's adopted parents Dr. Rebecca Holiday and her husband Agent Six, their boss White Knight and Agent Bobo Haha." said Kayla. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." said C.P. as he looked at the Providance Defect group. "Are you ready to go?" C.P. asked Kayla who nodded and then looked at her new friends. "I promise you guys that Ben and I will visit as soon as Bala is taken care of." said Kayla. After saying good-bye Kayla and C.P. used the Null Void Projecter to go home.

Two days later Kayla, C.P., Raye, Chad, Serena, and Darien found themselves in Sunnydale Californa where C.P. once lived and knew some people that will help defeat Bala. "So where are we going C.P.?" Kayla asked as they walked through Sunnydale. C.P. took a deep breath and looked at his true love. "Kayla I know we promised no more secrets but I had to keep this one. You see before I moved to Japan I lived in Sunnydale Californa also known as the Hell Mouth home to all kinds of demons including vampires. One night I was hanging out at the local hot spot called the Bronze where I was tricked by a vampire by the name of Druzilla. She bit me and was staked before she could turn me by a man by the name of Angel. Turns out Angel was a vampire as well but a good one like us. Angel had no choice but to turn me. He and his mate Spike then taught me all about being a vampire and how some slayers were good and some were bad. I also made some friends such as Buffy the good slayer, Willow a witch, Xander a vampire turned by Angel, Giles who is Buffy's watcher, Doyle a half demon with visons from the Powers That Be, and Spike and Angel's son Conner who is a half vampire." said C.P. "You're not mad at me for not telling you right?" C.P. asked Kayla.

"I'm not mad at you C.P. just disappointed. So where are we meeting your friends?" Kayla asked. "We are meeting them at The Bronze. Last time I talked to Angel he told me that Buffy, Willow, and Xander, graduated but the school was destoryed by a giant snake." said C.P. as he led them to the Bronze. "The slayer is good right?" Kayla asked her boyfriend remembering the last time she had faught a slayer. "Yes Kayla, I promise Buffy is good. She won't hurt you. I promise I will protect you just like I did in the past." said C.P. "I know you will my flame." said Kayla as they arrived at the Bronze where a red headed teen ran over to C.P. and hugged him. "Xander, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Doyle, it's our C.P. shaped friend and he brought his girlfriend and friends." said the red head as she kept hugging C.P. while Kayla, Serena, Raye, Darien, and Chad were laughing. "Willow, let the poor boy breath." said a blond as she walked out of the Bronze along with a man with blond hair holding a 1 year old with black hair, a man with black hair, another man with black hair, an older man and a teen with black hair. When Kayla saw the blond girl she wimpered and hid behind Darien and Serena.

"What wrong with your girlfriend?" Willow asked as she let go of C.P. "Her name is Kayla Damon and she is afraid of slayers, she's a vampire but she has a soul and has had problems with a slayer in the past." said C.P. as he walked over to Kayla and hugged her. "Hi, I'm Xander Liam. Don't worry Buffy won't hurt you. Will ya Buffster?" said Xander as he looked at Kayla and then Buffy. "Of course not. My name is Buffy Summers and I only hunt the bad guys." said Buffy as she looked at Kayla who still clung to C.P. "Really?" Kayla asked. "Yep. Do you remember what the slayer looked like?" Buffy asked. Kayla nodded. "She was african american and she had long black hair in a high ponytail. She may be gone but she still hunts my nightmares." said Kayla. "That sounds like Kendra Young a potential slayer, oh my name is Rupert Giles." said Giles. "You mean there is more then one slayer." said Kayla as she clung to C.P. Giles nodded. "In every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will weild the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Everytime one slayer dies another one will take her place." said Giles.

"Does that mean another one will try to kill me cause I killed the slayer?" Kayla asked. "If they try I will protect you I promise my wind." said C.P. as his eyes turned yellow. Spike, Angel and the rest of the scoobies were shocked. "You killed a slayer?" Spike asked Kayla who nodded. "Yep, what do you know about time travel?" Kayla asked the Scoobies earning her some confused looks. So taking turns Serena, Raye, and Kayla told them all about the Silver Mil. and all of the scouts and knights adventures until now including why Kayla killed the slayer. "So the slayer threatened your future children and you faught her and let her go with injuries that were killing her and she still staked you before she died. That is just so wrong." said Buffy as her friends agreed with her. "Yeah, that about covers it." said Kayla. "Afterwords I started to have nightmares of her and what would happen if I couldn't save Aurora and Charlie." said Kayla.

+Unknown+

Bala glared at Dr. Doom as he bowed before her. My Queen I would like a chance to destory the granddaughter of Iron Man and Captain America, the two goody goodys who stopped me from getting the Infinity Sword." said Dr. Doom. "Very well Dr. Doom. But this is your one and only chance. Fail and you will be destoryed." said Bala as Dr. Doom nodded and disappeared along with his Doom Bots and reappeared in Sunnydale where he knew Iron Man and Captain America's granddaughter was along with her little boyfriend and friends.

+D.E.C.A+

Sky sighed sadly as he watched Wes and Eric spar. "What's wrong Sky?" Aurora asked as she walked over to her adopted brother. "Aurora, remember the stories Kayla's future self told us about my birth parents and brother?" Sky asked. "Yeah, why?" Aurora asked. "Wes and Eric are my brith parents and Conner is my brother. I finally get to see them and I want to warn them about what is going to happen in the future but I can't." said Sky sadly. "Sky, I know you want to change what happened but you can't. You should be happy you have a chance to get to know them. Go talk to them just don't tell them who you really are." said Aurora as Wes and Eric stopped sparing and were about to leave the training room. "Thanks Aurora." said Sky as he walked over to Wes and Eric and began to talk to them. Aurora smiled and walked out of the room glad her adopted brother got to spend some time with his birth parents.

_Please read and review. In the next chapter Kayla fights Dr. Doom, and New York has a mystery to solve._


	21. Kayla vs Doom and New York Mystery

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, and C.P. _

Chapter 20

Kayla V.S. Doom and New York mystery

+Sunnydale+

As Kayla, Serena, Raye, C.P., Darien, Chad and the scoobies were leaving the Bronze they were stopped by a guy wearing a green cloak and a sliver mask. "Dr. Doom!" Kayla hissed as she glared at him along with Serena and C.P. while Darien, Chad, Raye, and the scoobies were confused. "What are you doing here?" Kayla asked Doom as she glared. "I am here for my revenge against the granddaughter of Iron Man and Captain America for what those Goody Goodies kept from me. The Infinity Sword should have been mine and now you will pay. Doom bots attack but leave the girl to me." said Dr. Doom as his robots attacked Serena, Darien, Raye, Chad, C.P., and the scoobies while Dr. Doom attacked Kayla.

"Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as she dodged another Doom Bot's attack while Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask as he jumped away from another Doom Bot. "Mars Eternal Power!" yelled Raye as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars. "Eternal Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad. "Ninjette The Panther!" yelled C.P. as his Ninjette uniform appeared. "The Tiger!" yelled Kayla as her Ninjette uniform appeared. While the scouts, knights, and scoobies faught the Doom Bots Kayla faught Doom himself. "Give up now brat and I will make your death painless." said Doom as he attacked her. Kayla backflipped away from the attack and used her sonic scream against Doom who dodged the attack and tried to electricute her but she backflipped away at the last moment. Kayla used her Sonic Scream on him again but this time he grabbed her by the neck silencing her scream. "Kayla!" yelled C.P. as he jumped over the Doom bot and tried to run to his girlfriend but was stopped by another one. Kayla tried to brake his hold but he was too strong. Suddenly red feathers flew through the air and attacked Doom making him let go of Kayla who started gasping for air. "Uncle Falcon!" weezed Kayla in shock as she turned to see who saved her life. Not only was it Falcon and his pet bird Red Wing but also Miss. Marvel, Raptil, the Silver Surfer, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, Scarlet Witch, and Wolverine all of whom glared at Dr. Doom.

"Super Hero Squad and allies Hero Up!" yelled Iron Man as he, the Super Hero Squad, the scouts, knights, C.P., and the Scoobies attacked the Doom Bots while Kayla took on Doom herself. "Give up now Doom! You're out numbered!" said Kayla as she dodged another one of his attacks. "No! I will defeat you and the Infinity Sword will be mine!" yelled Doom as he attacked Kayla again who dodged but ended up getting hit in the leg causing her to scream in pain. "Kayla!" yelled Iron Man, Captain America, and C.P. who then ran over to Kayla while Captain America and Iron Man took care of Doom. C.P. then opened his watch and call Zhane to teleport him and Kayla to the hospital wing right now. Kayla and C.P. then disappeared leaving the others to face the Doom Bots and Doom. Finally thanks to Iron Man and Captain America, Dr. Doom was defeated. Just as Captain America was about to arrest Dr. Doom he disappeared as well as his remaining Doom Bots. The scouts, knights, Scoobies, and Squadies then teleported to D.E.C.A. to check on Kayla.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad as she glared at Doom. "You failed. Kalenity is not dead which means that you will be." said Bala as she snapped her fingers and Doom was incased in a glass tomb and put to sleep forever. "Do any of you have an idea on how to get rid of Kalenity?" Bala asked. "Why don't you just give her the APTX 4869? That should kill her just as it did that foolish detective." said one of the members of the Black Org. "What an idea! Quantrons take this pill and give it to Kalenity and don't screw up." said Bala as one of the Quantrons nodded and took the pill. Now all they needed was to get Kalenity out in the open.

+D.E.C.A., Hospital Wing+

Kayla rolled her eyes as Ratchet scanned her again just to make sure her leg which was now healed thanks to Raven was healing alright. "Can I leave now Ratchet?" Kayla asked as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, your all healed up just take it easy for a few days." said Ratchet as Kayla hopped off of the bed and ran out of the Hopital Wing causing Ratchet to shake his head. As Kayla was running she bumped into Jimmy and Kaito who was looking at the newspaper for New York. "Sorry guys. So what's with the news paper?" Kayla asked as she helped Jimmy and Kaito off of the floor. "We think we have found the jewel that we are looking for." said Jimmy and Kaito at the same time. "So you think it's in New York?" Kayla asked as she read the paper and found out that the New York Museum was hosting the White Diamond from Japan. "In order to protect it Detective Ginzo Nakamori of the Phantom Thief, Kaito Kid, and Kaito Thief Task Force in Japan and his Task Force will be in New York to keep an eye on the diamond saying that he didn't want the three thiefs to steal it." read Kayla as she looked at her cousins who were smiling. "You two do know that this could be dangerous. I mean Snake and the Black Org. are still out there and they are still looking for that diamond as well." said Kayla. "Come on Kayla, not only are we going to show up but so is dad and mom is going to try to stop us as well as Hakuba and Harley." said Kaito and Jimmy at the same time.

"So I take it you two want me, C.P., Serena, Darien, Raye, and Chad to come was well in our scout and knight forms?" Kayla asked earning two nods from her cousins. "Fine, but I'll have to talk to Serena and Darien about going." said Kayla as she walked pass her excited cousins and straight to the Simlu Deck where the inners were relaxing. Kayla then told the others what Jimmy, Kaito, Harley, Hakuba, Booker, and Toichi wanted to do in New York. "Isn't that stealing?" Raye asked Kayla. "It is but they always return the jewel the next morning except if is Pandora then they will destory it. My uncles have only one rule for a hiest and that is that no one gets hurt. Of course Kaito, Jimmy, and Uncle Toichi always prank the Task Force." said Kayla. Serena and Darien looked at each other and then looked at Kayla and decided that they will go after all. Kayla smiled, thanked them and then ran to her Uncle Toichi, Uncle Booker, Jimmy, Kaito, Hakuba, and Harley and told them the good news.

+Two days later, New York Museum.+

Detective Ginzo Nakamori was on edge as he recieved a note from Phantom Thief in the form of a riddle that he could not crack. "Mind if I help you Detective Nakamori?" Booker asked as he walked into the Detective's temporary office. "Ah Booker Kudo-Kuruba, what a surprise. What brings you to the states and who is this girl with you?" the detective asked. "Well first I read the Daily Bugle and found out you were here and decided to help you protect the jewel and second this is my niece Kayla Damon. Kayla loves mysterys and has decided to come with me to take a crack at this one." said Booker as Kayla nodded. "You want to bring your niece to a heist? There is no telling what those thiefs would do to her." said Nakamori who started to turn red. "Your daughter comes to the heists, does she not?" Booker asked Nakamori who seemed to calm down at the menton of his daughter Aoko who was in the room with him as well. "Hi I'm Aoko Nakamori." said Aoko as she walked over to Kayla as the men were talking about the case. "Hello, I'm Kayla Damon." said Kayla as she smiled at Aoko.

"So you go to the Heists like my uncle?" Kayla asked Aoko as they sat down in the chairs in the room. "Yep and one day those thiefs will be caught by my dad." said Aoko proudly. 'Yeah right.' thought Kayla. "If your related to Mr. Booker then your related to his sons Jimmy and Kaito arn't you?" Aoko asked. Kayla nodded. "Yep, Jimmy and Kaito are my cousins but sometimes they are too much. What with their pranks and the fact that Kaito has this problem with lifting my friend's skirts." said Kayla as she shook her head remembering the last time Kaito did that and found himself in hot water with Raye. "Oh I have a simple solution for that. The next time Kaito tried that just take the nearest broom or mop and smack him on the head with it a couple of times." said Aoko. "Really, that will work?" Kayla asked. "Yep, Kaito, Jimmy, Rachel and I grew up together and went to the same school. Kaito tried that for a week before he found out that I knew Mop foo as he likes to call it. Want me to teach you it?" Aoko asked. "Sure." said Kayla as she and Aoko got up and went over to Nakamori and Booker. "Dad, I'm going to teach Kayla Mop Foo we'll be back soon." said Aoko as she dragged Kayla out of the room causing Nakamori and Booker to sigh.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Something happens to Kayla during the hiest, the Pandora Gem is found and a warlock causes trouble. _


	22. Mars turns up the heat and Pandora

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Digimon, Disney, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Adam, Naveen, and Phillip Damon-Ali, and Peter Ali and C.P. _

Chapter 21

Mars turns up the heat and the Three lights

+Two nights later, New York Museum.+

It was close to midnight and Nakamori and his team were on their toes waiting for any sight of the thiefs. "Keep an eye out men. There is no telling when those rotten thiefs would show up." said Nakamori as he looked around the room and noticed that Kayla was about to fall asleep as well as Booker. "Booker, Kayla, wake up! You both are here so you both have to keep an eye out for those tricky thiefs." Nakamori yelled. Kayla yawned as she looked at her uncle who was streaching. As soon as he was done he looked at Kayla and winked. 'That's not Uncle Booker.' thought Kayla as she stood up and was about to walked over to the detective when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kayla turned around and heard shouting. In front of her was Kaito Kid, his brother Kaito Thief, and Phantom Thief 1412. "Ah Nakamori, always a pleasure seeing you at these wonderful heists and I see you have brought a new friend." said Kaito Kid as he handed Kayla as red rose cauing her to blush. "And what is your name princess?" Kaito Thief asked. "Kayla Damon, I've heard all about you three from my Uncle Booker and Uncle Toichi as well as my cousins Jimmy and Kaito." said Kayla causing the thiefs to smile. "Would you like to see a trick princess?" Phantom Thief asked causing Kayla to nod. Phantom Thief then snapped his fingers causing puffs of green smoke to appear around the Task Force. When the smoke disappeared Kayla and Booker were gone as well as the thiefs and the jewel leaving the task force tied up in what felt like sticky string. "Those thiefs will not get away with this!" yelled Nakamori as he tried to free himself.

Meanwhile Kayla, Kaito, Jimmy, Booker, Toichi, Harley, and Hakuba were outside on the roof of the museum. "Let's see if this is Pandora." said Toichi as he raised the jewel to the full moon. Their eyes wided as a blood red jewel appeared inside of the diamond. "It's Pandora." said Toichi in shock. "You guys finally found it." said Kayla as she looked at her uncles and cousins. "Yes, but this cursed thing almost cost me my family and my life. Now it will pay." said Toichi as he dropped the jewel and stepped on it destorying it once and for all. Unknown to the group they were being watched by Snake who aimed a gun at Kayla. 'Perfect.' thought the man as he fired the gun and a dart flew out of the gun and hit Kayla on the arm causing her to scream. "Kayla!" yelled Kaito, Hakuba, Jimmy, Harley, Booker, and Toichi as Kayla fainted and started to change. The only words going through their heads were 'oh no' as Kayla shrunk into a child about the same age as Kaito and Jimmy were now thanks to the APTX. Toichi then picked up Kayla gently and had Booker call Zhane to teleport them to D.E.C.A. and to have Kayla's friends and family meet them in the hospital wing.

+D.E.C.A. Hospital Wing+

Kayla yawned as she woke up and looked around the room and noticed the worried looks of her friends and family. 'Eiether Uncle Toichi or Uncle Booker must have carried me here after Uncle Toichi destoryed the jewel but I don't remember falling asleep.' thought Kayla. "Guys, what's with the long faces?" Kayla asked. Kayla's eyes widen as soon as she heard her voice. "Well Kayla some how you got inject with the same thing that turn me and Kaito into kids." said Jimmy. "And that means that I'm..." said Kayla in shock. "Six earth years old." said Ratchet as he finished scanning Kayla. "Oh goddess." said Kayla as she colasped on the bed. "It's not that bad." said Kaito as he and Jimmy walked over to their upset cousin. "Yes, it is. I don't know if I can use my powers in this form and if I can't then I can't help protect Serena, Darien, and the others." said Kayla as she sadly looked down at the outfit she was wearing which was a short sleaved purple shirt and overalls with chalk drawings on them. There had to be someone who could turn them back to normal. Someone powerful. Someone who had magic but could use it without saying any words. Kayla's eyes widen as she looked at Peter and smiled. "Hey, Peter, why don't you call Genie to see if he could turn me, Jimmy, and Kaito back into teenagers?" Kayla asked her brother-in-law. "That's right. Genie can do anything." said Peter as he ran to his and Alex's room and returned with a golden lamp. "Who's Genie?" Jimmy asked. "Remember all the Aladdin movies we used to watch when we were younger?" Kayla asked Jimmy who nodded as did Kaito. "I remember, everytime you came to visit we would watch the whole Aladdin Trilogy and Kaito would freak everytime he saw the fish in some of the scenes. Wait a minute, isn't that Genie's lamp?" Jimmy asked as he pointed to the lamp in Peter's hands.

"Yep, you see Aladdin and Jasmine once lived along time ago. As did Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahantas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rupunzel. Now their memories live on in their decendents: Hotaru, Mina, Serena, Kath, Kayla, me, Darien, Raye, Michelle, and Lita. Just like our ancestors we faught the same villians they did and won. You see Genie's lamp was pass down though my family for generations but no one could summon him until I rubbed the lamp." said Peter as he rubbed the lamp and Genie appeared. "Hiya, Pete, what's the problem?" Genie asked. Peter sighed and caught Genie up on everything that has happened. "So you want me to turn Jimmy, Kaito and Kayla back into teenagers?" Genie asked Peter who nodded. "Alright then. Let's work some magic!" said Genie as he snapped his fingers and blue smoke cover Kaito, Jimmy, and Kayla turning them to turn back into teenagers. Luckly their clothes grew with them. Kaito, Jimmy, and Kayla were so happy that they hugged Genie who hugged them back and then returned to his lamp.

+The next day, outside Crossroads High School+

Kayla yawned as she waited outside of Crossroads High School for Alex who had gone inside to pick up some paper work. Leaving her to watch the baby triplets who had just started talking. "Kay-Kay?" Naveen asked as he looked up at his aunt followed by Adam and Phillip who decided to copy their brother. "What is it you three?" Kayla asked as she looked at them and smiled. "La-la." said Naveen, Adam, and Phillip at the same time. "You want me to sing?" Kayla asked the baby triplets who answered her with their tails wagging and by clapping their hands. Kayla smiled as she began to sing.

Kayla: From the day we arrive on the planet  
>And blinking, step into the sun<br>There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
>More to do than can ever be done<br>Some say eat or be eaten  
>Some say live and let live<br>But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
>You should never take more than you give <p>

(Unknown Kayla and the baby triplets 3 teenage boys heard Kayla singing and went to see who she was.)

In the circle of life  
>It's the wheel of fortune<br>It's the leap of faith  
>It's the band of hope<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the circle, the circle of life 

(Soon the three teens found Kayla and the baby triplets but hid to make sure she didn't see them but they could see her.)

Some of us fall by the wayside  
>And some of us soar to the stars<br>And some of us sail through our troubles  
>And some have to live with the scars<p>

There's far too much to take in here  
>More to find than can ever be found<br>But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
>Keeps great and small on the endless round<p>

In the circle of life  
>It's the wheel of fortune<br>It's the leap of faith  
>It's the band of hope<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the circle, the circle of life."

Kayla smiled at the baby triplets when she finished singing. That's when she heard it. Someone was clapping and it wasn't the triplets. "Who's there!" yelled Kayla as she stood in front of the triplets protecting them. "Relax, we mean no harm." said a teen with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes followed by a teen with grey hair in a ponytail and green eyes and a teen with brown hair in a ponytail and violet eyes as he walked over to Kayla and the baby triplets. Kayla reconized them instantly as the Three Lights the boyband that Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina liked. "You're the Three Lights arn't you?" Kayla asked the three teens who nodded. "Are you a fan?" Seiya asked. "Oh Hades no, I hate boybands." said Kayla. "Why?" Taiki asked as Seiya and Yaten were shocked. "I just don't like them. I love music. I just prefer Teenage Wolves over the Three Lights." said Kayla as Alex walked out of the school and over to his sons and sister. Before Alex could introduce himself a man appeared out of thin air with a book in his hands. Kayla reconized him instantly. "Alex, take the baby triplets inside, call C.P. and tell him Ben Ravencroft. He'll know what to do." said Kayla as Alex nodded and ran inside with the baby triplets. "So you know who I am mortal." said Ben as he looked at Kayla. "Of course I know who you are. Your Ben Ravencroft a footloop who summoned a witch in order to take over the world. Yet you and her were stopped by some meddling kids and their dog. If you want a real challage fight me." said Kayla as she led Ben away from the school and the Three Lights who was shocked as Ben started causing green energy to come out of the book and try to hit Kayla.

"That's it! Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. "Let's see you face my powers. Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she blasted Ben but her attack didn't even fase him. "Eternal Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Ben again but it didn't work. Just as he was about to attack her again a red arrow flew though the air and attacked him. "Am I glad to see you guys." said Eternal Sailor Sun as Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Mars, Eternal Mars Knight, Eternal Sun Knight and Tuxedo Mask ran over to her. "Let's have some fun shall we. Let the evil from the past, breath again with firey blast, let the dark wind, whip the night to blow away the force of light now I summon ancient power, this is evil's finest hour!" yelled Ben as green light left the book, hit the sky and then him. "We've got to do something!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon as the wind blew around them and Ben tried to hit them useing green energy. "There is one way to stop him. But we have to get the book!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she ran straight towards Ben dodgeing the attacks he sent her way. "Mars Flame Snipper!" yelled Eternal Sailor Mars as she attacked Ben in order to destract him while Eternal Sailor Sun tried to get the book. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon as she attacked Ben as well destracting him long enough for Eternal Sailor Sun to grab the book right from his hands and run straight to Eternal Sailor Mars and Eternal Mars Knight. "You two have got to say this spell." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she pointed to a spell in the book. The two nodded and began to read.

"Ancient spell get thee hence

only good can recupence

for the misdeeds you have done

worlock return from whence you've come!" yelled Eternal Sailor Mars and Eternal Mars Knight as the book started to glow and jump our of their hands trapping Ben once again in it's pages returning everything to normal except Raye and Chad started to glow red. Raye's tiara disappeared revealing the Mars Symbol on her forehead and a pair of red wings to appear on her back and Chad's outfit turned into red and light red armor with a sheild with the Mars symbol appeared where his heart was. "You guys did it." said Kayla as she hugged Raye and Chad after everyone had powered down.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Kayla and C.P. mount a rescue mission for C.P.'s brother, another engagement happens and another of Bala's plans is foiled. _


	23. Pokemon, monsters and another engagement

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Pokemon, Fantastic Four, Spectacular Spiderman, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, Forever Knight, Young Justice, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, and C.P. _

Chapter 22

Pokemon, monsters and another engagement

+That Afternoon, D.E.C.A.+

That afternoon Johnny Storm was a nervous wreak as he flew around the trainning room. Unknown to him Kayla in her Eternal Sailor Sun form was training at the same time and was curious at what had gotten Johnny so nervous. "What's wrong Johnny?" Kayla asked as she flew in front of him causing him to almost hit her. "Whoa, when did you get here Tweety?" Johnny asked as he and Kayla landed and powered down. "I was here the whole time. What has gotten you so out of focus?" Kayla asked. "It's just, well you see, Oh!" said Johnny as he walked over to one of the benches and grabbed a small ring box. Kayla squealed when she saw the box. "You're going to propose." Kayla squealed again. "Keep it down! I don't want Peter' to hear." said Johnny. "Oh Johnny, is that why you're so nervous? You're afraid he'll say no." said Kayla. "Yeah, pretty foolish I guess." said Johnny as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, Johnny, don't fret so much. I'm sure Peter' will say yes." said Kayla with a smile. "Really?" Johnny asked with hope in his eyes. "Positive, and here's your chance to ask him." said Kayla as Peter' walked into the room and Kayla walked out of the room to give the lovebirds some time alone. 'What a morning.' thought Kayla as she walked to the Simu Deck to practice her dueling skills when she bumped into Nick' who started chuckling. "Nick', not funny." said Kayla as Nick' helped her off of the ground. "Kayla, I need you, C.P., Serena, Darien, Amy and Greg to go on a little trip for me alright?" Nick' asked Kayla. "Where are we going?" Kayla asked as Nick' led her to her room so she could pack. "Miss. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. Bala wants to capture the children of the world's most famous monsters." said Nick' as he and Kayla walked into her room. "Wait a minute, all of those monsters are real?" Kayla asked frightfully.

"Yes, they are all real. You already know that vampires and werewolfs are real as is ghosts, mummies, and others such as the charactors from Thomas's monster movies." said Nick' causing Kayla to shake with fear. "It's alright Kayla. You see all those monsters are just like us. Some are good like you scouts and knights and others are bad like Bala. The monsters that you are going to meet are good I promise." said Nick' as Kayla calmed down. "Promise?" Kayla asked. "Promise." said Nick' with a smile. Just as he was about to leave the room aloud scream filled the air causing Kayla and Nick' to vamp and run straight to the Trainning room where the sound was coming from. As soon as they ran in they found Johnny smiling and Peter' webslinging around the room. "I take it he said yes." said Kayla as she noticed that Peter' was wearing a golden band with a red and blue gem on his finger. "Yep." said Johnny with a smile only to get hit in the back of the head by a mad Kayla. "First told ya so Johnny and second you two had me thinking something was wrong." said Kayla as she looked at her future brother-in-law and shook her head.

Two hours later Kayla, Serena, Amy, C.P., Darien, and Greg were standing outside Miss. Grimwood's school for Ghouls wondering how to get in. "I have an idea." said Kayla as she steped onto the water and walked across all the way to the door. "Becareful Kayla!" yelled C.P. as Kayla walked all the way to the door and knocked on it. The door opened revealing a white floating hand with long claws. Serena, Amy, Darien, and Greg were shocked and nervous but not Kayla and C.P. "Hello, my name is Kayla Damon, I was sent here to have a word with Miss. Grimwood about her ghouls." said Kayla as the hand led her and her friends inside. "Kayla, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Serena asked her friend. "I'm positive. Nick' taught me all about proper monster manners when he was teaching me about how to be a vampire." said Kayla as they were led to the main room where Miss. Grimwood waited. "Miss. Grimwood, my name is Kayla Damon and this my mate-to-be C.P. Ishida and our friends Serena and her mate Darien Watson-Holmes and Amy Anderson and her mate-to-be Greg Urawa. I believe my sire told you why we are here?" said and asked Kayla politely. "Yes, Nicholas did tell me the bad news about Bala and what her plans were for my ghouls. Thank you so much for offering to protect them." said Miss. Grimwood. "It's our pleasure Miss. Grimwood, If you would like you could send some of your teachers with your ghouls. We could use all of the help we could get." said Kayla.

"I know the perfect teachers." said Miss. Grimwood as she led Kayla, Serena, Amy, C.P., Darien and Greg to the gym where the ghouls were in the middle of gym class. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Kayla Damon, C.P. Ishida, Serena and Darien Watson-Holmes, Amy Anderson, and Greg Urawa. They are here to protect you ghouls from Bala who wishes to steal your powers as well as the powers of your parents." said Miss. Grimwood. "Kayla, Serena, Amy, C.P., Darien, and Greg, I would like you to meet my ghouls: Sibella the youngest daughter of Count Dracula, Elsa 'Frankenteen' Stein the youngest daughter of Frankenstein, Winnie the youngest daughter of the Werewolf, Phantasma the youngest daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, and Tanis the youngest daughter of the mummy and my teachers the ones who will be going with my ghouls: Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Scooby-Doo." said Miss. Grimwood. "It's nice to meet all of you and I'm a big fan of your books Miss. Dinkley. I've read all of them and can't wait to read the next one." said Kayla causing Velma to blush.

+Unknown+

Meanwhile Bala smiled wickedly as Dr. Johnathan Crane aka the Scarecrow told her of his plan of using Kalenity's greatest fear to destory her. "Didn't she already destroy Icedevimon?" the Digimon Emperor asked. "She and Sir. Charles did but he is not what I am talking about. You see even in the Silver Mil. Kalenity was terrified of clowns ever since she saw one on Earth." said Bala with an evil smile. "Isn't clowns suppose to be sweet and full of kindness?" Mitchel asked with a nasty look on his face. "Some are and others are not. Kalenity is afraid of both. The toxin that the Scarecrow is going to give to Kalenity is going to trap her inside of her worst nightmare and noone will be able to save her." said Bala as she began to cackle. Unknown to Bala or any of her allies she was being watched by a young woman dressed all in black making her look like a black cat. 'Batman, should know about this.' thought the woman as she snuck out of the castle and straight to the nearest Zeta beam where she was teleported to the Watch Tower.

+D.E.C.A.+

Serena, Darien, Amy, Greg, Kayla, and C.P. had just returned to D.E.C.A. with the Grimwood Ghouls and the Mystery Inc. gang when Peter' in his spiderman suit swang into the room, landed in front of Kayla and hugged her like she was going to disappear. Following Peter' was the rest of Kayla's siblings as well as their parents. "Peter', just because I don't have to breath doesn't mean that I don't want to every now and then so please let me go!" yelled Kayla as Peter' let his little sister go. "Alright, what is going on?" Kayla asked as she noticed the looks on her parents and siblings' faces. "Bruce got a call from a friend of his and another spy against Bala by the name of Catwoman. According to her Bala is going to have the Scarecrow use his toxin to trap you inside of your worst nightmare. Not even Helios would be able to free you." said Alex worringly. "Guys, I'm fine. There is no way that the Scarecrow is going to poison me here in D.E.C.A. As long as I stay here I'll be fine." said Kayla. "Kayla's right. With us protecting her there is no way the Scarecrow is going to hurt her." said C.P. as his eyes turned yellow. "C.P., calm down. I know you, my parents, my siblings and the others will protect me. I trust you and I love you my Flame." said Kayla. "I love you too my Wind." said C.P. as he calmed down and his eyes returned to normal.

+D.E.C.A. Midnight+

"C.P.!" yelled Kayla as she awoken after a bad dream and ran to her boyfriend's room with a tired and worried Sunny following her. "Kayla, what's wrong?" Sunny asked as he followed his friend. "There's no time Sunny. C.P., wake up! It's Ash. He's in trouble!" yelled Kayla as she banged on C.P.'s door waking him. "Kayla, what's going on?" C.P. asked as he opened the door letting his worried girlfriend and friend into the room. "C.P., remember Mewtwo?" Kayla asked her boyfriend. "I..remember." said C.P. as he remembered that when he and Kayla were 10, he, Kayla, Ash, his brother, their friends Misty, Brock and their pokemon were invited to a party hosted by the 'World's Greatest Pokemon Master' at a mysterous island. But it ended up being a trap set by Mewtwo who cloned all of their pokemon and had them fight the orignals while he faught Mew. Only Pikachu, Shellby(Kayla's Squartle), and Flame(C.P.'s Charmander) refused to fight. As Mew and Mewtwo faught Ash tried to stop the fight between Mew and Mewtwo and was killed. Thankfully the pokemon's tears of grief were able to bring him back to life. Mewtwo then erased everyone's memories of what happened and left with the cloned pokemon and Mew.

"Kayla, why are we remembering this now? It's been years since it happened." said C.P. as he sat on his bed. "I don't know. All I know is that in my dream Mew and Mewtwo appeared and Mewtwo told me that we had to find Brock, Misty, Gary, and our pokemon in order to save Ash who was captured by Giovanni." said Kayla. "We have to save him. But if we go the Scarecrow might try to poison you." said C.P. as he looked at Kayla. "It's a chance i'm willing to take in order to save Ash just as you would if Casey had been captured and the Scarecrow was after you." said Kayla as she looked her boyfriend straight in the eyes. "You're right Kayla. I would do the same. Sunny, could you go wake up the others while Kayla and I get dressed?" C.P. asked the yellow cat who nodded and ran out of the room followed by Kayla who had ran to her room to get dressed. 'Grandfather Apollo, please look after Ash until C.P. and I can get to him.' thought Kayla as she hurried and changed into her long sleaved blue shirt, black pants, black maryjanes and grabbed an old pink bag from underneith her bed that had a small computer, and 5 small red and white balls. She then zipped up the bag, put it on and ran out of the room where she found C.P. waiting with a bag just like hers only in blue. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready." said Kayla as she ran into the Simu Deck where their tired friends waited for answers.

As soon as Kayla and C.P. walked onto the Simu Deck they told the last of their secrets. First Kayla told them all about pokemon, how you caught them, trained them, raised them and faught with them to gain badges. Then C.P. told them about how he, his twin brother Ash, and Kayla along with their pokemon: Pikachu, Shellby and Flame started on their journey and how they met Misty, Brock, Team Rocket and were joined by Gary. Then Kayla told them about what she and C.P. had just remembered while both she and C.P. had tears in their eyes as they remembered Ash's death. "Then Mewtwo erased our memories and left with the clones and Mew. C.P. and I just got our memories back today after I got a dream message from Mewtwo and Mew saying Ash was in trouble. C.P. and I must save him." said Kayla.

+The next morning, Pallet Town Pokemon Center+

It didn't take long for Mew to appear before Kayla, C.P., Serena, Darien, Amy, and Greg and teleport them to the Pallet Town Pokemon Center where they found Kayla and C.P.'s old friends Brock, Misty and Gary as well as a worried Pikachu and Shellby and Flame. Brock tried to flirt with Serena, and Amy while Kayla rolled her eyes. "Hey Shellby, let's cool off Lover boy with a water gun!" yelled Kayla. "Squirtle!" yelled Shellby as she blasted Brock with a watergun attack drenching Brock. "Nice Job Shellby." said Kayla as she hugged the turtle pokemon. "Kayla, C.P.! How did you guys get here." said Misty as she hugged her old friends. "Misty, Brock, Gary? Do you guys remember Mew?" Kayla asked as Misty, Brock and Gary's eyes widen as they remembered as did Pikachu who started to cry in C.P.'s arms. "It's alright Pikachu, don't cry. We'll find Ash and make Giovanni pay for hurting him." said C.P. "C.P., calm down. We'll find Ash and take Giovanni to Officer Jenny who will send him to jail where he belongs." said Kayla with a determained look in her eyes as Shellby agreed with her and walked over to Pikachu who had hopped out of C.P.'s arms and gave him a hug earning a growl from Gary's Umbreon. Shellby rolled her eyes as she let go of Pikachu and walked over to Flame leaving Umbreon to cheer up his boyfriend while Kayla and C.P. was introducing Misty, Brock, and Gary to Serena, Darien, Amy and Greg and catch Misty, Brock, and Gary up on everything that was going on up till Kayla's dream.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Ash gets rescued, a family is reunited and more plans for Harry are revealed._


	24. Ash, Giovanni and Hogwarts

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Disney, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, and C.P. _

Chapter 23

Ash, Giovanni and Hogwarts

Soon Kayla, Serena, Misty, Amy, Gary, Brock, Darien, C.P., Greg, and their pokemon were on their way to Viridian City which was the last place Ash, Kayla, C.P., Misty and Brock saw Giovanni. "So how are we going to get to Viridian City?" Serena asked Kayla as they walked out of the Pokemon Center. "Walking of course." said Kayla. "Walking?" Darien asked. "Yeah, if we get started now we can get there before nightfall." said Brock as he looked at his map. Just as Brock said the group arrived at Viridian City just as the sunset and headed striaght to the gym to find it locked. "There has to be a way inside to see if Ash is in there." said Gary as he looked around the building. "Why don't we have our strongest pokemon attack the door at the same time?" Kayla suggested. "Great idea." said Misty as she took out one of her poke'balls. "Geodude, come on out!" yelled Brock as he took out one of his pokeballs and a rock creature came out. "You too Starmie!" yelled Misty as she took out one of her pokeballs and a star shaped creature came out. "Ready Shellby?" Kayla asked as her Squirtle nodded. Umbreon, Flame, and Pikachu were also ready to fight. "Serena, you, Darien, Amy, and Greg better stay behind us until we get into the building." said Kayla as they nodded. "Pikachu, Iron Tail, and Flame, flamethrower!" yelled C.P. as Pikachu attacked the door but before Flame could he started to glow. "He's evolving." said C.P. in shock as Flame evolved into a Charmeleon and attacked the door as well. "Shellby, Water gun!" yelled Kayla but before Shellby could use the attack she too started to glow and evolved into Wartortle and attacked the door as well. "Starmie use water gun as well!" yelled Misty as Starmie attacked the door at the same time as Geodude who used mega punch.

The door finally broke after all of the attacks hit it at once. The group then headed inside making sure to keep their eyes opened for any sign of Giovanni or Ash. "I hope Ash will be okay until we can get to him." whispered Misty as they looked around the gym. "I'm sure Apollo is looking out for him." whispered Kayla as she looked around as well. Suddenly she saw it and screamed alerting the others who had ran over to her to see what the problem was and were shocked at what they saw. "Ash." said C.P. in shock. "Pika Pi." said a very scared Pikachu. It was Ash, unconsious and chained to a wall. Before they could do anything a man walked out of the darkness and over to Ash. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ash's little friends come to save him. What a laugh. Well let's see what you've got." said Giovanni as he attacked the group with flamethrower who dodged the attack. Kayla and Amy looked at Serena who nodded. "Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "Misty, you Brock, and Gary go free Ash while we take care of Giovanni." said Kayla as Amy and Greg transformed. Misty, Brock, Gary and their pokemon nodded as they ran toward Ash while Kayla and C.P. transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight and helped destract Giovanni who had the same powers as all kinds of pokemon. "Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Giovanni who absorbed the attack and launched it back at Eternal Sailor Sun who dodged. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon as she attacked Giovanni who absorbed the attack and launched it back at Eternal Sailor Moon who backflipped away from the attack. Eternal Tuxedo Mask, Eternal Sailor Mercury, Eternal Sun Knight and Eternal Mercury Knight tried to attack him too but their attacks were absorbed and thrown back at them.

"There has to be something we can do!" said Eternal Sailor Moon as they dodged another one of Giovanni's attacks. "Eternal Sailor Mercury, when I say now freeze him." yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she ran towards Giovanni and started to dose him with water. "Now!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Giovanni along with Shellby who decided to help her partner. "Mercury Aqua Rapsody!" yelled Eternal Sailor Mercury as she attacked Giovanni at the same time Eternal Sailor Sun and Shellby were attacking him freezing him solid. Giovanni tried to break free but the ice was too thick. Soon Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrived and were shocked at the scene. After Kayla told them what happened minus the envolvement of Mew and Mewtwo and the scouts and knights, Giovanni was arrested and kept in his frozen state while Ash was taken to the nearest Pokemon Center where the gang waited for him to wake up. Soon Matt, Tai, Zoey, Yugi, and Heba were teleported to the hospital along with Kisshu, Yami and Atem to wait to Ash to wake up and to meet Gary, Misty, Brock and their pokemon. That night at 12:00 am Kayla was once again visited in her dreams by Mew and Mewtwo. "Mew, Mewtwo, we saved Ash but we don't know when he'll wake up." said Kayla worringly. 'Ash will wake up but he will need his family's help to heal him after all of the things Giovanni has done to him.' said Mewtwo. "What things? What has Giovanni done to him?" Kayla asked worringly. 'Giovanni has spliced Ash's DNA with that of different types of pokemon. Mew and I will look out for him but he must train to use his new powers. He will even be able to understand pokemon as will the sailor scouts and knights as well as their allies. For you will need their help against Bala.' said Mewtwo as Kayla started to glow. Before she could thank him she woke up to find Shellby trying to drag her out of the chair she was sleeping in.

"Shellby, what in the world has gotten you so excited?" Kayla asked the happy wartortle. "Ash's awake!, Ash's awake!" said Shellby as she dragged Kayla from the chair. "He is? That's great!" said Kayla as she allowed Shellby to drag her to the room where Ash was. Turns out Kayla wasn't the only one Mew and Mewtwo visited during the night for as soon as Kayla and Shellby walked into the room Kayla saw Pikachu telling Ash how worried he was. "Why in the world did you even go after that freak by yourself?" Pikachu asked his trainer as he sat on the bed. "Giovanni sent one of his pokemon to me saying he had C.P. and Kayla and if I wanted them to live I had to come to him alone." said Ash sadly. "And you didn't think to call me or C.P. to see if Giovanni was telling the truth?" Kayla asked Ash as she and Shellby walked over to the bed. "I didn't think to. At the time all I thought about was trying to rescue you and C.P. but it ended up being the other way around didn't it." said Ash. Kayla and the others just shook their heads. "Ash, atleast you're alright now and Giovanni is in jail where he won't hurt anyone again." said Kayla earning a smile from Ash. "You're right. He won't be able to hurt anyone the way he hurt me." said Ash sadly. "I'm just glad you're out of that mad man's clutches." said Tai as he walked over to his son's bedside as the others agreed with him.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. Someone had destoryed Scarecrow before he could get to Kalenity and none of her lackeys saw who did it. But they were sure that it wasn't Kalenity or her little friends. But it was a sailor scout. "I want who ever did it found and destoryed before she teams up with Kalenity and her little friends!" yelled Bala. "Mother, let me find her." suggested Mitchel as he walked over to his mother. "What a good idea my son, you shall find this new scout and destory her. But listen and listen closely. If you fail you will be destoryed just like Doom. Do you hear me?" Bala told and asked her son. "Yes, ma'am. I will not fail." said Mitchel as he disappeared. "Icy, Darcy, Stormie, go after Mitchel and make sure he does his job and if he doesn't kill him." said Bala as the three witches bowed. "It shall be done my queen." said Icy as the three witches disappeared. Hiding in the shadows Catwoman shook her head at what she had just seen. 'Bruce should know about this as well." said Catwoman as she pressed a device on her belt and disappeared.

+D.E.C.A.+

As soon as Ash was able to be moved Zhane teleported him and the others to the hospital wing where he was sent to one of the beds to rest while Kayla showed Misty, Brock, Gary and their pokemon to their rooms. As soon as she left Misty's room Kayla ran into a worried Sirius and Remus who were looked at an old piece of parchment. "Are you guys okay?" Kayla asked her new uncles. "Uh, what, oh sorry Kayla, Sirius and I are just worried about our friends back in Scotland." said Remus who looked abit tired since the full moon was last night. "How about this, Serena, Darien, Amy, Greg, Uncle Sirius, C.P. and I will go to Hogworts and bring your friends here while you stay here and rest, okay Uncle Remus." said Kayla as she noticed how tired her werewolf uncle was. Remus was about to protest when Sirius turned into his other form and both he and Kayla gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, i'll go back to bed. But please wake me up when you all return okay?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded and ran to get the others while Kayla agreed and ran to her room to pack.

+The next day, Hogwarts, Scotland+

No one knew what happened to make Hogwarts kick out Headmaster Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey but as soon as it did 4 new people showed up. No one knew who they were except for Professor Snape who was shocked. "Who are you?" Ron Weasley asked as he got up from his seat and walked over to the man with tanned skin, dark brown hair and dressed in an orange outfit with an orange and yellow helmet on his head earning himself a smack in the back of the head by his friend Hermione Granger. "Honestly Ronald, that is Apollo the god of the Sun, Artemis the goddess of the hunt and Moon, Athena the goddess of Wisdom and Mercury, and Chronos the god of time and Pluto." said Hermione in awe. "This young witch is right. We four have come here to explain why Dumbledore and his allies are not coming back. You see a lot of the things that Dumbledore told you were not the truth. You see as gods and goddesses we can not lie so you know we are telling you all the truth on what is going on. Voldemort, don't shudder, is not alive anymore. Albus Dumbledore was Voldemort and had Tom Riddle J.R. under a spell which was broken when Dumbledore was killed by 3 talented young ladies one of which is Kalenity, my granddaughter along with Serenity, the granddaughter of Artemis and Makoto, the granddaughter of Zeus, the king of the gods and the god of Jupiter. Serenity, Edymion, Amia, Ryou, Kalenity, Charles, and Sirius Black will be here shortly to gather some allies to help them win the fight against a villian by the name of Bala." said Apollo as 6 people and Sirius Black appeared out of thin air. "Grandmother Artemis, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked. "We are here to explain to these wizards and witches what happened to Dumbledore and his allies." said Artemis.

"I for one, am glad that he is gone. That idiot kidnapped my nephiew and tried to send him to his death." said Kalenity as her eyes turned yellow. "Kayla, calm down, Harry's safe now remember." said Charles as he wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist. "I know, thanks C.P., it's just everytime I think about what that man did I get so mad." said Kayla as she tried to calm down. "You know Harry? Where is he? Is he okay?" Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy, Ron's older brothers and Ginny, Ron's younger sister, asked Kayla at the same time. "Whoa, calm down, you must be Hermione Granger and Gred, Forge, Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley, it's nice to finally meet all of you. My name is Kayla Damon and I am Harry's real aunt. You see when Harry was just a newborn he was kidnapped by Dumbledore from my brother Tommy' and his husband Merton. Thankfully Grandfather Apollo was able to help Tommy' and Merton reunite with their son. Because of the way he grew up the first time, Harry had Sirius and Remus deage him to a one year old. He has no memories of the first time he grew up and for that i'm sorry but he's happy now. He has a mom, a dad, a bunch of loving uncles, a loving aunt, and grandparents that will spoil him rotten." Kayla told Hermione, Ron, Percy, Ginny, Gred, and Forge. The only one of the Weasleys that wasn't happy was Ginny. "Turn him back! I will not marry a baby!" yelled Ginny earning her some looks from everyone in the great hall. "And what do you mean by that?" Kayla asked the mad red headed girl as her eyes turned yellow.

"Dumbledore promised my hand in marriage to Harry as soon as he became of age so that way when he died fighting Voldemort my mother and I would get the Potter Fortune and every thing it entails. So turn him back right now!" yelled Ginny as she pointed her wand at Kayla who glared at the object and bared her fangs as C.P. let go of her and put his game face on as well. "Vampires, my Harry-kins is related to vampires. Well not anymore." said Ginny as she started shooting spells in Kayla and C.P.'s direction causing them to dodged and Apollo to encase Ginny in a golden ball with a wave of his hand. "Let me out of here!" yelled Ginny as she tried to break the ball with her wand. "Ginny, how could you and mom betray Harry?" Percy asked. "Wouldn't you like to know, you see Harry wasn't the only one taken from his real family." said Ginny with as sneer. "Who else was stolen?" Kayla asked the evil red head. "Wouldn't you like to know." said Ginny as she glared at Kayla. Apollo shook his head as he walked over to the ball, looked at Ginny and then walked over to Fred, George, Percy and Ron and snapped his fingers causing them to glow as well as Sirius. "William Sirius Lupin-Black, Charles Remus Lupin-Black, Percivel Orion Lupin-Black, Fredrick James Lupin-Black, George Regulus Lupin-Black, and Ronald John Lupin-Black the kidnapped sons of Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin-Black. Remember who you are!" yelled Apollo as Bill and Charlie Weasley appeared along with Remus and began to glow yellow. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron began to change and looked more like Remus and Sirius. Bill, Charlie, and Percy began to deage to 12 and black wolf ears and tails appeared on them while Fred and George deaged to 11. Then brown wolf ears and black tails appeared on Fred, George, and Ron. Bill, Charlie, and Percy know had black hair and yellowish brown eyes while Fred, George and Ron had brown hair and yellowish greyish blue eyes.

Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: another family is reunited, 4 villians are defeated and Kayla, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Dr. O. are sent to Dr. O's past.


	25. The end of Mitchel and the Trix

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Winx Club, Harry Potter, Digimon, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Anastasia, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla Mitchel, Sailor Cybertron's outift, weapon and transformation pen, and C.P. _

Chapter 24

The end of Mitchel and the Trix

Before anyone could say anything Artemis walked over to Hermione and she snapped her fingers causing Hermione to glow white as did Draco Malfoy-Snape, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy-Snape who had appeared out of thin air. "Like Harry and the Lupin-Black cubs, Hermione Eileen Malfoy-Snape was also taken from her real family by Albus Dumbledore and given to a muggle family. Remember who you are!" yelled Artemis as Hermione began to change as well. Her hair turning white blond while her eyes the same color as Professor Snape. When the glowing stopped Remus and Sirius ran over to their cubs while Severus, Lucius, and Draco ran over to Hermione. The gods and goddeses then smiled and disappeared. "Alright, what just happened?" Serena asked voicing what the others in the room thought. "I believe the only Weasley in the room is Ginny while the boys were kidnapped and turned into Weasleys. Appairently their real parents are Sirius and Remus while Hermione's real family is Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy-Snape and their son." said Amy. "So my family wasn't the only one that Dumbledore messed with." said Kayla sadly. "Kayla, it's okay now. Dumbledore can't do anymore damage." said C.P. "But I can." said Mitchel as he appeared out of thin air and encased everyone except for Kayla, Serena, Darien, C.P., Amy, and Greg. "Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon while Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Eternal Tuxedo Mask. "Mercury Eternal Power!" yelled Amy. "Eternal Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P. and Kayla as they morphed. "You may have won the last time we faught Kalenity but this time you will lose." said Mitchel as he began to attack Kayla who backflipped away from the attack and glared at Mitchel, ran towards him and tried to punch him but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist and broke it. Kayla winced as her hand popped back into place and fixed it's self shocking Mitchel and making her friends and the other people in the room except for C.P. cringe. "Ow." said Kayla as she tried to kick a shocked Mitchel but he grabbed her leg and broke it. But like her wrist it healed instantly.

"Did you forget, I am a vampire and nothing you do can hurt me." said Kayla as she tried to punch him again but he grabbed her wrist and threw her behind him landing her flat on her back. Mitchel then snapped his fingers and Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Mercury, Eternal Tuxedo Mask, Eternal Mercury Knight, and Eternal Sun Knight were encased in dark energy balls while chains wrapped around Kayla's wrists and ankles trapping her on the floor. "Finally, you will be destoryed." said Mitchel as he grabbed Kayla's helmet and forcefully took it off of her. "I want to see the life drain from your eyes." said Mitchel as he summoned the dark sword and was about to stake her with it when a beam of light hit him making him drop the sword. "You will not lay a hand on Eternal Sailor Sun or any of her allies. From a long dead planet, I fight for love and justice, I fight for the All-Spark against any and all evil, I am Sailor Cybertron and on behalf of Cybertron and Earth i'll punish you!" said the new sailor scout as she jumped in between Mitchel and Kayla from her hiding place. The new scout had red hair in short pigtails with strands on each side of her face with a golden tiara with a dark red gem in the middle on her forehead, light blue eyes with blue and red earrings in her ears, a blue and red choker with a yellow star in the middle, a blue and red neckerchief, a white bodice with a red and blue front bow with a red and blue heart in the middle and a red and blue back bow, elbow length gloves with red and blue tops, a red and blue skirt and red and blue knee high boots with white tops.

"You must be the new scout mother wants me to kill. Well let's fight little scout." said Mitchel as he went after Sailor Cybertron leaving Kayla chained to the floor. "Kayla, you've got to get free in order to help Sailor Cybertron!" yelled C.P. as Kayla struggled with the chains. "I'm trying!" yelled Kayla as she tried to brake free. Suddenly she stopped and rolled her eyes. "Duh, C.P., hold your ears." said Kayla as she used her sonic scream on the bubble that held her boyfriend and broke it. As soon as he was free C.P. ran over to Kayla and freed her from the chains. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla. "Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he and Kayla transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight. Meanwhile Sailor Cybertron was holding her own against Mitchel who was attacking her with everything he had. "Cyber Axe Strike!" yelled Sailor Cybertron as her weapon of choice a light blue and light red axe appeared in her hands and she tried to hit Mitchel with it but he dodged. "Eternal Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Mitchel who dodged the attack and ended up getting an arrow in the leg thanks to Eternal Sun Knight. "Give up Mitchel, you're out numbered." said Eternal Sailor Sun. Mitchel growled and was about to attack Eternal Sailor Sun when he found his feet frozen to the ground. Thanks to Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Mercury Knight. Amy now had light ice blue wings on her back and the Mercury Symbol on her forehead while Greg had blue and light blue armor with the Mercury Knight Symbol on his chest where his heart was. Amy and Greg had gotten their power up by fighting and defeating the Trix who had showed up after Kayla and C.P. freed Amy and Greg and tried to stop Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Mercury Knight from freeing the others.

"I will never give up!" yelled Mitchel as he tried to launch a dark energy ball at Eternal Sailor Sun but she dodged it and Mitchel disappeared screaming into thin air. As soon as he disappeared the rest of the school was released from their prisons except for Ginny who had disappeared at the same time as Mitchel. It didn't take long for Kayla, Serena, Amy, Hermione, Lucius, Remus, C.P., Darien, Greg, Sirius, Bill, Charlie', Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Severus, Draco and Sari to teleport onto D.E.C.A. where a worried Optimus and Starscream were waiting.

+D.E.C.A.+

"Uh, oh." said Sari as soon as she saw Optimus and Starscream. Serena, Amy, Kayla, Darien, Greg, and C.P. looked at each other and decided now was a good time to show the wizards and witch their rooms and ran with said wizards and witch right behind them. 'Chickens' thought Sari as she was left alone to deal with her mad parents. That night Kayla sighed as she layed on her bed. 'What a day. I can't believe all of the stuff Dumbledore did. Well now he pays for it in the underworld.' thought Kayla as she got comfrontable and fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep Kayla disappeared in a dark light and reappeared in a familiar city in a different time.

+Angel Grove, when the MMPRs were still teens.+

It was another day of school for the Angel Grove High students as they headed to their classes except for 6 not so normal teenagers. Their names were Tommy Oliver, his boyfriend Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart who were huddled in one of the abandoned hallways thanks to a six tone beep coming from their watches. "We read you loud and clear Zordon." said Tommy into his watch. "**Rangers, return to the Command Center immedently." **said Zordon. The rangers did as they were told and teleported to the Command Center where they found Alpha 5 watching over a sleeping teenager. "**Rangers, this teenager just appeared out of thin air 5 minutes ago. There is no telling if she is a threat or an allie until she wakes up." **said Zordon from his tube. Just as he said that the teenager began to wake up and boy was she shocked. "Dr. O?" the teenager asked as she looked at Tommy. "I think your mistaken my name is Tommy Oliver not Dr. O." said Tommy. "Oh boy." said the teenager. **"My name is Zordon of Altar, young one who are you and how did you get here?" **Zordon asked the teenager who turned around to face him and was shocked again. 'Ay-ai-ai, I'm in the past. Alright Kayla, calm down.' Kayla thought as she looked at Zordon. "My name is Kayla Damon and I am from the future. I have no idea how I got here, no, I don't work for Rita and Zedd because they are destoryed in my time, and yes I know who the power rangers are because I am a future ranger. My team is the Ninja Storm team and I am blue while my boyfriend is red." said Kayla.

Soon introductions were made and Kayla was in rolled in Angel Grove High as Tommy's cousin. Soon Kayla wasn't the only ranger from the future when Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan and Dr. O showed up as well. While Dr. O stayed morphed Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent were enrolled into the high school as well as the cousins of Kimberly, Jason, Billy, and Tommy respectively. Soon Rita decided to cause some trouble by sending another one of her monsters down for the rangers to fight. It turned out to be the Goo Fish monster which Billy was afraid of. Thanks to a spell from Rita, Billy's fear of fish became unbearable for him also making him unable to fight the new monster. Zordon told him that in order to break the spell he had to defeat his fear of fish but he was too afraid. "Hey Billy, ya know when i'm afraid of something I think of the lullaby my mom taught me, want to here it?" said Kayla as she walked over to her friend in the Command Center. "I guess." said Billy.

Kayla: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

When Kayla finished singing everyone started clapping. **"That was a very nice song Kayla."** said Zordon. "Thanks." said Kayla as she blushed. Soon Rita's monster struck again but this time Billy over came his fear and the monster was defeated. Afterwords the gang decided to have lunch at Youth Center where they ate some fish caught by Billy and Ernie while Bulk ended up getting snapped at by a lobster while looking in Billy's bag after coming into the Center claming he and Skull caught a big fish which ended up being a can of tuna. A few weeks later a new villian Lord Zedd appeared and trapped the rangers in an abandoned movie theater as a wedding gift to Rita, and brainwashed Alpha. Thankfully the future rangers were able to fix Alpha but they couldn't teleport the rangers back to the Command Center. Just as Kayla, Dr. O, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were about to teleport to help the rangers Eternal Sailor Pluto and Eternal Pluto Knight appeared. "It is time to go home." Eternal Sailor Pluto told them as she placed a medalion around each of their necks sending them back to the future.

+D.E.C.A., Present day+

As soon as they returned to D.E.C.A., a pair of grey wings appeared on Trista's back and her tiara disappeared revealing the Pluto symbol. Richard's outfit then turned into Black and Grey armor with the Pluto Knight Symbol appearing on his chest. "Trista, how did the Dino Thunder team and I get sent to the past anyway?" Kayla asked. "As soon as you disappeared Mother noticed something wrong with the timestream and found out that Bala stole one of his time Medalions and used it's power to send you and the Dino Thunder team to the past. Thankfully Richard and I was able to bring you all back here before the timeline was changed to badly." said Trista.

Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: the tiger and the wolf finally get married, two more villians are defeated and another Damon child is revealed.


	26. The marriage of the Wolf and the Tiger

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Bala, and C.P. _

Chapter 25

The marrage of the Wolf and Tiger

Two weeks later Casey and Kayla found themselves at the place where Casey, Theo, and Lily first met and the place where Master Mao died. "Casey, what are we doing here?" Kayla asked her twin as they walked to a wall that had pictures of people fighting Dai-Shi in his monster form. "I want to invite Master Mao, Master Lope, Master Guin, and Master Rilla to the wedding." said Casey as Master Mao appeared causing Kayla and Casey to bow. "Master Mao, R.J. and I were hoping you and Master Rilla, Master Guin, and Master Lope would be able to attend our wedding in a week at JKP." said Casey. "I would be honored to attend Casey and I'm sure the other masters will be honored as well." said Master Mao as he returned to the Spirit World. Kayla and Casey then left the temple and walked back to JKP where R.J., Lily, Theo, Dom, Jarrod, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Master Phant, Fran and Flit were waiting along with C.P., Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn. Just as they were about to enter JKP they were stopped by the Green Goblin and Venom. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey as he morphed. "With the strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey as he and Eternal Sailor Sun glared at Green Goblin and Venom. Venom smirked as he went after Eternal Sailor Sun while Green Goblin started throwing pumpkin balls at Casey who dodged them.

+Kayla v.s. Venom+

"So the spider's little sister thinks she can beat us, what a laugh." said Venom as he began to attack Eternal Sailor Sun with his dark webbing. But Eternal Sailor Sun dodged each and everyone of them. "My turn." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she used her sonic scream on Venom weakening him. "Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Venom weakening it. "Power down." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she touched her broach turning back into Kayla Damon. Kayla then took a vile of Gene Cleanser that Peter' had given her so that next time she ran across Venom she could cure Eddie Brock without waiting for Peter'. "Listen, you need to take this now!" said Kayla as she used her sonic scream on Venom and then forced him to drink the Gene Cleanser. As soon as the Symbote released it's hold on Eddie it tried to lach on to Kayla but she used her Sonic Scream on it and trapped it into the vile the Gene Cleanser was in. "Eddie, are okay?" Kayla asked the now shaking blond. "Why, why did you take it from me?" Eddie asked Kayla as he tried to get the vile from Kayla. "Eddie, knock it off! Remember Peter' and you were like brothers when your parents died. Mom and dad adopted you both. But when Peter' got his powers you were attacked by the symbote Doc Connors had in his lab and was turned against us. It's me, Kay-kay." said Kayla as she looked into Eddie's eyes trying to get him to remember her and their family. "Kay-kay." said Eddie in shock as he began to remember everything including the things he did to his own family. "Oh Kayla." said Eddie as he began to cry.

"Oh Eddie, it's okay, we knew that wasn't you who did those things it was the Symbote and it's gone now. I'm just glad I have one of my big brothers back." said Kayla as she hugged Eddie. Just as they broke apart an exhasted Casey walked over to them and was shocked to see Eddie back to his old self. "Eddie?" Casey asked curiously as he walked over to his sister and brother. "It's really him Casey." said Kayla with tears in her eyes. Casey smiled happily as he too hugged Eddie. Soon they broke apart and the three of them headed into JKP and after removing the webbing from the doors more introducions were made and a certain Symbote was destoryed. Eddie couldn't believe it. His little sister had a boyfriend and his little brother was getting married. Of course after he promised to do what ever he could to help them defeat Bala he had a privite chat with C.P. and R.J. about what would happen if they broke Kayla's and Casey's hearts which earned him a smack upside the head from Kayla and a laughing Casey.

A week later and the big day had arrived. Kayla, Fran and Lily were wearing red dresses with a purple sash while Dom, Theo, Jarrod, and Flit were wearing purple tuxes with red roses. Everything was perfect as the wedding took place in the park near JKP. Even Master Mao, Master Guin, Master Lope, and Master Rilla showed up making the day even more special. R.J. was a nevous wreak as he waited at the end of the isle for Casey wearing a black tux with a red and purple rose and his wolf spirit wasn't any better as he paced right beside R.J. Finally the music started and R.J.'s jaw dropped as he watched Marcus walked Casey down the isle. Even the wolf was shocked. Casey wore a white dress with a purple, red, yellow, and blue sash around the middle and right behind them was a smug looking tiger spirit. Thomas, Gaomon, Master Swoop, Lily and Kayla were in tears as they watched R.J. and Casey take their vows. Soon R.J. and Casey kissed and everyone clapped at the new couple. Soon they broke apart and everyone headed into JKP to eat and celebrate R.J. and Casey's marrage.

As soon as they walked into the building they found it crawling with forever knights lead by Imperious. One by one the scouts and knight transformed along with the minis, except for Kayla, C.P., Aurora, and Charlie who morphed along with the rest of the rangers. Soon everyone was ready fight as soon as Eddie took the little kids outside to keep them safe from harm. The scouts and knights proved to be too much for the forever knights who were destoryed once and for all. The only villian left was Imperious who refused to be defeated by Nick and his team and tried to take their magic but he was stopped by Alex, Carter, Peter', Tommy', Kurt, Casey, and Kayla who stood in front of the Mystic Force Team. "You will not hurt our brother or his friends and family." said Alex as he and the rest of his siblings glared at Imperious. "Very well, I will destory you brats first and then I will destory Leanbow and his little team." said Imperious as he attacked the other Damon siblings only to be stopped by GeoGreymon and Gaogamon who stood in front of the Damon siblings with fire in their eyes. "What are these? Your pets?" Imperious spat. "No, they're our family." said Nick as he walked over to the digimon followed by Xander. "Spiral Blow!" yelled Gaogamon as he attacked Imperious first followed by GeoGreymon's Mega Flame. "Solar Howlll!" howled Alex as he attacked Imperious as well who was weaken thanks to the digimon's attacks. "V-Lancer, Defense!" yelled Carter as one of his weapons appeared in his right hand while a V appeared in his left. After putting the weapon together he attacked Imperious as well. Not to be outdone Spiderman webbed Imperous to the floor making sure he couldn't move. "Shark Sabors!" yelled Casey as he attacked Imperous awell weakening him enough for Kayla and Nick to land the final blows. "Sonic Finn, fire!" yelled Kayla and "Magi Staff, Sword Mode!" yelled Nick as they both attacked Imperous at the same time destorying him once and for all. Soon JKP was cleaned up thanks to some magic from the wizards of the group and everyone returned to DECA before Bala could send anymore villians after them.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad. Not only was Mitchel and the Trix destoryed but so was Imperous and the Forever Knights. The scouts, knights and their allies were getting stronger by the day and soon they would be able to defeat her. "Plasmius, I want you to build me a device that can steal a person's Star Seed and not just any person's but the star seeds of the Sailor scouts and their allies." said Bala. "It will be done my queen." said Plasmius as he disappeared. 'Soon their Star Seeds will be mine and I can use them to return my mother Queen Beryl and her army back to life and with the scouts, knights and their allies gone, we will take over the universe.' thought Bala as she started cackling which worried Catwoman who watched the whole scene with intrest and then snuck away to alert Batman on what was going on this time.

+DECA, That afternoon+

Kayla sighed happily as she layed on her bed and was about to read The Hound of the Baskervilles for the 2nd time when Serena came into Kayla's room squealing. "Serena, what is it?" Kayla asked as she put down her book. "Kayla, Kayla, guess what!" squealed Serena as she hopped up and down in front of her friend. "What?" Kayla asked her hyper friend. "The Three Lights are going to be in New York having a concert in honor of the reopening of Xaiver's school for the gifted!" squealed Serena causing Kayla to groan as Serena handed Kayla a poster to read that had the details of the concert. As she read the poster Kayla's eyes wided and she squealed shocking Serena. "I thought you didn't like The Three Lights?" Serena asked her friend. "I don't. There are going to be three other bands playing as well. Teenage Wolves, and The Hex Girls." squealed Kayla. "I know who the Teenage Wolves are but who is the other band?" Serena asked. "The other band is the Hex Girls, Thorn, Dusk and Luna. Remember the song that Matt and his band sang at the Halloween Dance, ya know, Hex Girl. Well Hex Girl was written and proformed by the Hex Girls. Their eco goths just like Sam and they're one of my favorite bands." said Kayla with a smile. "So you're coming to the concert?" Serena asked her friend. "Of course, remember, I used to go to Xavier's when I was younger and Kurt still goes there. I have to support the school. I'm just worried." said Kayla sadly. "What's wrong, I thought you were excited?" Serena asked. "I am. Serena as you know there are alot people against mutants. Some of them formed a group called F.O.H. or Friends of Humanity. They hate anything to do with mutants even to the point of attacking them." said Kayla sadly. "They may protest the reopening of the school." said Kayla as she walked over to her closet to pack some clothes. "Kayla, don't worry about these F.O.H. people. The others and I will make sure nothing bad happens." said Serena as she walked over to her friend. "I hope you're right Serena." said Kayla sadly.

Meanwhile Eddie still couldn't believe that he was finally free of the Symbote. It had been apart of him for so long that he couldn't even remember a life without it. As he was thinking Eddie ended up bumping into Jarrod who was also taking a walk. "Oh sorry." said Eddie as he help Jarrod off of the floor. "It's okay. It was my fault really." said Jarrod. "So you're Casey's brother huh?" Jarrod asked. "Yeah, Peter' and I were adopted at the same time. Then the whole spider/symbote thing happened and things well changed." said Eddie. "And now things are weird with you having control of your body again." said Jarrod. "How do you know?" Eddie asked Jarrod. Jarrod sighed as he told Eddie about his history with Dai-Shi and how Casey, Kayla, and the others saved him. Eddie smiled for the first time since he arrived onto DECA with the thought that there was someone who understood what he was feeling. Jarrod smiled as well as he and Eddie began to talk about other things taking their minds off of Dai-Shi and the Symbote. Unknown to them Gaomon and Agumon were watching the whole thing with smiles on their faces. Gaomon and Agumon were worried about Eddie ever since he disappeared when the symbote first took control over him and they worried more when they found out that Kayla freed Eddie from it's control forever. Just as they were about to talk to Eddie they noticed him walk into Jarrod and knew that Eddie was healing and that he needed someone who had been there. "You think he'll be alright Gaomon?" Agumon asked his mate. "I'm sure he'll be fine Agumon." said Gaomon with a smile as he and Agumon left Jarrod and Eddie alone and went to find Thomas and Marcus to let them know that Eddie was going to be okay.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Plasmius pays for his sins, another couple is found, and Xaiver's School for the Gifted is reopened. _


	27. Back to Xaiver's School for the Gifted

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Bala, and C.P. _

Chapter 26

Back to Xavier's School for the Gifted

+The Next Day+

C.P. smiled as he watched his dad's band practice for the concert at the reopening of Xavier's School for the Gifted.

Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Ingonyama  
>Matt: Siyo Nqoba<br>Teenage Wolves: Ingonyama  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal<p>

Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Ingonyama  
>Matt: Siyo Nqoba<br>Teenage Wolves: Ingonyama  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal<p>

Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Ingonyama  
>Matt: Siyo Nqoba<br>Teenage Wolves: Ingonyama  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal<p>

Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Ingonyama  
>Matt: Siyo Nqoba<br>Teenage Wolves: Ingonyama  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal<p>

Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Ingonyama  
>Matt: Siyo Nqoba<br>Teenage Wolves: Ingonyama  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal<p>

Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Matt: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>Teenage Wolves: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>Ingonyama  
>Matt: Siyo Nqoba<br>Teenage Wolves: Ingonyama  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal<p>

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala <p>

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala <p>

Matt: From the day we arrive on the planet  
>And, blinking, step into the sun<br>There's more to see than can ever be seen  
>More to do than can ever be done<br>There's far too much to take in here  
>More to find than can ever be found<br>But the sun rolling high  
>Through the sapphire sky<br>Keeps great and small on the endless round  
>It's the Circle of Life<br>And it moves us all  
>Through despair and hope<br>Through faith and love  
>Till we find our place<br>On the path unwinding  
>In the Circle<br>The Circle of Life  
>Matt: It's The Circle of Life<br>And it moves us all  
>Through despair and hope<br>Through faith and love  
>Till we find our place<br>On the path unwinding  
>In the Circle<br>The Circle of Life."

When the band finished playing C.P. couldn't help but clap as did Gabumon who was listening to the band as well. "Thanks you two." said Matt as he put down his guitar. "So what brings you here C.P. besides to watch my band's pratice?" Matt asked. "Kayla told me about the concert at Xavier's tomorrow and asked me to warn you about F.O.H." said C.P. as he, Matt and Gabumon walked out of the Simu Deck. "What is the F.O.H.?" Gabumon asked. "According to Kayla, F.O.H. means Friends of Humanity, a group of mutant haters. They attack any mutant they see and they've even attacked Kurt and Kayla when they were younger." said C.P. as remembered one of the stories Kayla told him about her time at Xavier's School for the Gifted. "Were they hurt?" Matt asked. "I bamfed Kayla and myself away before they could hurt us." said Kurt as he bamfed in front of Matt, Gabumon, and C.P. "Kayla told me about the concert and the rest of the students and I are very greatful to you and your band." said Kurt as he looked at Matt who told him it was nothing. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that only your band and the Hex Girls will be playing at the concert. The Three Lights decided not to come when they found out that the scholl is for mutants." said Kurt. "That's not right." said Gabumon as Matt and C.P. agreed with him. "I know but that's how some people act when they come across a mutant. Some fear us and some think we should be destoryed." said Kurt sadly as he remembered what his life was like before he was adopted by the Damons. He didn't remember much except being cold alot and being scared until Thomas and Gaomon found him and adopted him.

Meanwhile Kayla was on her way to the Simu Deck to practice her card dueling skills when she walked into a worried Eddie. "What's wrong Eddie?" Kayla asked as she put her cards back in her pocket. "Nothing, just nothing." sighed Eddie. "Eddie, please don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong with you. Could you please tell me the truth?" Kayla said and asked. "Fine, You know Jarrod right?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, he's apart of Casey and R.J.'s team, why do you ask?" Kayla asked. "Well yesterday we bumped into each other and started talking and well I think that I might have a crush on him." said Eddie blushing causing Kayla to smile.

Meanwhile Jarrod was having a simular conversation with Lily. "It seems to me that you really like Eddie." said Lily as she looked at her teammate. "Then what should I do?" Jarrod asked. "Tell him how you feel. You never know. He may just like you back." said Lily not knowing that Kayla was telling her brother that same exact thing. "I guess your right Lily." said Jarrod as he went to find Eddie. After leaving Lily it didn't take long for Jarrod to find Eddie who had just finished talking to Kayla who decided now was a very good time to see C.P. and left the almost new couple alone.

+Training room+

It didn't take Kayla long to find her boyfriend or for Wolverine to find her and take her and C.P. to the Training room for alittle training. After sparring with Wolverine, Kayla found out why Wolverine was looking for her and C.P. "The Professor wants me to do what?" Kayla asked in shock. "Charles wants you to sing at the concert. Senetor Kelly won't let us reopen the school or have the concert unless we have more singers. Charles already has Mina, Lita, and Raye singing as well as Kira, Kimberly, Aisha, Trini, Mia and Emily and was hoping that you would sing as well." said Logan as he looked at Kayla. "I guess and it is for a good cause. But I want C.P. to sing with me." said Kayla as she looked at her boyfriend who agreed whole heartedly.

+Unknown+

Bala was furious when she found out that not only was there one new scout to worried about but there were now 3 more of them plus 1 new knight. "Plasmius, is the machine ready yet!" Bala yelled as Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of her with a small machine that looked like a gun(think the gun from the Heart-Snatcher season of Sailor Moon.) "Yes, my queen." said Plasmius as he handed her the gun. "Good." said Bala as she pointed the gun at Vlad and before he could figure out what was happening Bala shot him with the gun causing him to gasp as his Star Seed appeared out of his body killing him instantly. "Good, Good, soon my mother will return to life." said Bala as she grabbed the Star Seed and placed it within a box shocking her followers. Catwoman pressed her belt and disappeared knowing her spying days were over. She didn't want what happened to Vlad to happen to her as she appeared in the Watch Tower to report to Batman what was going on.

+The Next Day, Xavier's School for the Gifted, New York+

Mutants and superheroes from all around New York arrived at Xavier's School for the Gifted for it's grand reopening and for the concert to support the school. The first band that played was The Hex Girls who played three of their coolest songs. "Welcome new and old friends to the reopening of Xavier's School for the Gifted. Now first playing for the school is The Hex Girls!" yelled Professor Magneto as The Hex Girls appeared and he disappeared.

The Hex Girls: I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
>You're gonna do what I want you to<br>Mix it up here in my little bowl  
>Say a few words and you'll lose control<p>

I'm a Hex Girl  
>And I'm gonna put a spell on you<br>I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>I'm a Hex Girl<br>And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>Put a spell on you<p>

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
>You'll get dizzy when I make the sign<br>You'll wake up in the dead of night  
>Missing me when I'm out of sight<p>

I'm a Hex Girl  
>And I'm gonna put a spell on you<br>I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>I'm a Hex Girl<br>And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>Oh yeah<p>

Whip this little cobweb potion  
>You'll fall into dark devotion<br>If you ever lose affection  
>I can change your whole direction<p>

I'm a Hex Girl  
>And I'm gonna put a spell on you<br>I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>I'm a Hex Girl<br>And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>We're gonna put a spell on all of you."<p>

Then when they finished that song that began to sing another.

The Hex Girls: Earth, wind, fire, and air  
>We may look bad<br>but we don't care  
>We ride the wind<br>We feel the fire,  
>To love the earth is our one desire<br>(to love the earth is our one desire)

Love the earth  
>It's only fair<br>It's one big earth  
>That we must share<br>We love the earth  
>With all our fire<br>It's in our souls  
>Our one desire<p>

Earth, wind, fire, and air  
>We may look bad<br>But we don't care  
>We ride the wind<br>We feel the fire  
>To love the earth is our one desire<br>(to love the earth is our one desire)

Nature is a precious gift  
>It will make your spirits lift<br>Love the earth with your fire  
>It's in your soul<br>Your one desire

Earth, wind, fire, and air  
>We may look bad<br>but we don't care  
>We ride the wind<br>We feel the fire  
>To love the earth is our one desire<br>To love the earth is our one desire."

When they finished that song they sang one more and then the Teenage Wolves appeared.

The Hex Girls: What's new, Scooby Doo?  
>They're coming after you<br>They're gonna solve that mystery  
>I see you, Scooby Doo<br>The trail leads back to you  
>What's new, Scooby Doo?<p>

What's new, Scooby Doo?  
>We're gonna follow you<br>We're gonna solve that mystery  
>I see you, Scooby Doo<br>We're coming after you  
>What's new, Scooby Doo?<p>

Don't look back, you may find another clue  
>The Scooby Snack will be waiting here for you<p>

What's new, Scooby Doo?  
>We're coming after you<br>You're gonna solve that mystery  
>I see you, Scooby Doo<br>The trail leads back to you  
>What's new, Scooby Doo?<p>

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>What's new, Scooby Doo?"

As soon as The Hex Girls bowed they disappeared and the Teenage Wolves appeared but before they could sing Duskmon appeared shocking C.P., Kayla, Dick, Kaldur, Wally, and M'gann. As soon as they snapped out of it they took out their digivices. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled C.P., Kayla, Dick, Kaldur, Wally and M'gann.

"Ahh Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon.

"Hah ya Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon.

"Ahh Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon.

"Ahh er Beetlemon!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Ha Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon.

"Humh, Lowemon!" yelled Lowemon.

"Lowemon and I beat you once Duskmon and we will beat you again." said Agunimon as he glared at the Dark digimon. "I am more powerful then I was back then child of flame and this time it is you and your little team that will fall." said Duskmon as he began to attack them. "Tempest Twist!" yelled Kazemon as she attacked Duskmon who blasted her with the same gun Bala used to get Plasmius's Star Seed causing Kayla to power down and her Star Seed to appeared from her body. Kayla looked at her friends and family weakly before she died. Everyone was in shock as they watched Duskmon kill Kayla. Aurora clung to D.J. in tears as Charlie did the same to Berlyn and Sky did the same to Bridge. Agunimon was furious as he attacked Duskmon with all he had but Duskmon just smirked as he attacked Agunimon with the weapon causing his Star Seed to appear killing him as well. The others tried to break the dome that Duskmon had incased around the stage but it was no use as he stole the Star Seeds of Dick, Wally, M'gann, and Kaldur and then he disappeared. As soon as his dome disappeared Thomas and Tai were heartbroken as was Leo, Iris, and Mera. Marcus tried using the Solar Crystal to bring them back but it didn't appear. Instead Apollo appeared with some bad news. "The seeds you saw appear from C.P., Dick, Kaldur, M'gann, and Wally are called Star Seeds. While the one that appeared from Kayla is known as the Sailor Crystal. Most importantly the Solar Crystal is now in Bala's hands. Each of you scouts has one including you Darien. Serena's is the Silver Crystal, Darien's is the Golden Crystal, and Rini's is the Pink Moon Crystal. They can be brought back to life but only when Bala is defeated. Once she is, their crystals will bring them back to life." said Apollo as he disappeared.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The final battle with Bala is coming closer as more allies are defeated._


	28. The Final Battle

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Bala, and C.P. _

Chapter 27

The Final Battle

+DECA+

When they returned to DECA no one could believe it. Kayla, C.P., Kaldur, Wally, Dick, and M'gann were gone and they wern't coming back until Bala was defeated. Thomas, Leo, Tai, Iris, and Mera refused to speak to anyone as they greaved. Not even Marcus, Bruce, Matt, Barry, or Orin could get them to talk. Aurora, Charlie, and Sky were taking it just as hard as they refused to let go of D.J., Berlyn and Bridge. Serena sighed as she walked to the room she shared with Darien with tears in her eyes. As Serena sat on the bed she remembered the first time she and Darien met Kayla and C.P.

+Flashback+

"Huh." said Serena as she groggily took her head off of her desk after she had fallen asleep in class again, "Serena, this is Kayla and she is new here, you are going to show her around the school and get her use to life here in Crossroads High School." said Miss. Haruna. "Yes Ma'am." said Serena. "I like your hair." said Kayla as she took a seat in the desk next to Serena. After school Serena took Kayla to the Crown Arcade. "Hi Serena, who's your new friend?" A male voice asked as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. Serena and Kayla turned around and saw a man with black hair wearing the most ugliest green jacket Kayla had ever seen. "Darien, this is Kayla, she's new in my class, Kayla this is my fiancee Darien." said Serena. "It's nice to meet you." said Darien as he shook Kayla's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." said Kayla."

The next day was Saturday and Serena and the gang was showing Kayla the Arcade. "Hey everyone." said a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes. "Hi Andrew." said Serena, Darien and the girls except Kayla who didn't know who Andrew was. "Andrew this is Kayla and she just moved here." said Serena.

"It's nice to meet you Andrew." said Kayla. "It's nice to meet you too." said Andrew.

"So what can I get everyone." said Andrew. Then Kayla noticed a strange watch on Andrew's wrist. "Andrew, Kayla is a sailor scout too." Serena whispered into Andrew's ear.

"Kayla, Andrew is one of the Sailor Knights." said Serena. "Which one?" Kayla asked.

Then Amy's boyfriend Greg, Raye's boyfriend Chad, Lita's boyfriend Ken, Trista's boyfriend Richard, Hotaru's boyfriend and Serena's brother Sammy, and a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses walked into the arcade.

"C.P.!" yelled Kayla as she ran over to the man and hugged him. "Kayla…I…can't…breath…" said C.P. "Sorry." said Kayla as she let go of him. Then Kayla noticed C.P. wearing a watch like Andrew's but different. "Serena, this is C.P. and he is a sailor knight." Sammy said as he sat down next to Hotaru.

+Flashback over+

As she remembered her lost friends Serena cried. Darien sighed sadly as he held his crying wife. "Don't worry Serena. You heard Apollo, once Bala is defeated we'll see Kayla and C.P. again. I promise." said Darien. "Alright Darien. I believe you." said Serena as she calmed down.

+That night+

Everyone had a restless night as they continued to greave for their fallen friends. Finally Serena fell into an uneasy sleep.

+Dream+

Serena and Darien couldn't believe their eyes at where they were. "The Moon Palace." said Serena in shock as she and Darien looked around. "But why are we here?" Darien asked aloud. "I can answer that." said a familiar voice. Serena and Darien gasped as they turned around and saw Princess Kalenity and Sir. Charles. "Kayla? C.P.?" How?" Serena and Darien asked at the same time. "Grandfather Apollo and Hades let me and C.P. visit you both in your dreams to warn you. Bala wants to face you both alone. She is using the Star Seeds to bring her mother Queen Beryl back to life. Not knowing that it is useless. Beryl is destoryed and can not return to the land of the living." said Kalenity sadly. "Bala will go through our allies in order to get to you both. Do not worry for those lost for when Bala is destoryed they will return just as we will." said Charles. "After Bala is defeated it will be time for the world to sleep." said Kayla with a smile.

+The Next Morning+

Serena and Darien awoke with a smile as they remember their dream. They knew Kayla and C.P. would be back and that Bala would be defeated. As soon as they got dressed Darien called a meeting in the Simu Deck. As soon as everyone arrived Serena and Darien told them what had happened in their dream. "So the spirits of Kayla and C.P. visited you both in your dreams?" Sherlock asked Darien and Serena. "Yep, but the weird part was we were at the Moon Palace and Kayla and C.P. were in their Silver Mil. forms." said Serena. "Maybe it was a message?" John suggested. "Kayla did that 'when Bala is defeated it would be time for the world to sleep'." said Darien. "I wonder what Kayla means?" Alex asked aloud. "With her, there's no telling." said Carter as he remembered some of the things Kayla put them threw growing up. "Let's just hope that Bala will slip up and we will be able to defeat her." said Casey. Unfortuneitly things went from bad to worst as Bala continued to attack the scouts, knights, and their allies as well as her own army in order to get Their Star Seeds. So far she attacked the rest of the Ninja Storm team and the rest of the rangers as well as Alex, Peter' and the other wizards and took their Star Seeds along with the rest of the Digidestined and their digimon's Star Seeds as well. Not even the Justice League, the rest of the Young Justice Team, the Avengers, Spiderman, Jake and his team, The Winx, the Specialest or their teachers, The Hero Club, Jimmy, Kaito, and their team, the Mew Mews, Yugi and his team, Ash and his team, Ben and his team, Optimus and his team, the scoobies, Scooby Doo and his team(which includes the monsters from Grimwood's school), Ethan's team, The minis, Sherlock, John, the Teen Titans, the Fantastic Four, Nick', LaCroix, Angel and his team, and the Super Hero Squad stood a chance against Bala who had also took the Star Seeds of her allies leaving her against Serena and Darien and the scouts and knights.

Serena and Darien looked at the scouts and knights two weeks after Kayla and C.P.'s visit. "Today is the day gang, Bala is going to join her mother." said Serena as she remembered what Bala had did to Rini and D.J. "Ready, Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Eternal Power" yelled Amy.

"Eternal Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Eternal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Eternal Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Eternal Jupiter Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Eternal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Eternal Venus Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Rainbow Eternal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Eternal Rainbow Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Pluto Eternal Power!" yelled Trista.

"Eternal Pluto Power!" yelled Richard.

"Uranus Eternal Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Eternal Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Eternal Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Eternal Saturn Power!" yelled Sammy.

'Scout and Knight Power!' thought the scouts and knights as they teleported straight to Bala for the final battle. It didn't take long for them to teleport to D-Point where Bala was waiting for them. Using the same spell her mother and sister used before her, she turned into a giant right before the scouts and knights eyes. "Serenity, Edymion, how nice of you to come and you even brought your little gaurds. How nice." said Bala. "Give up Bala, today is the day you join your sister and mother in the Negaverse!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon. "Oh really!" Bala asked laughingly as a black beam of energy left her hands and tried to hit Eternal Sailor Moon but the Silver Imperal Crystal appeared in her hands causing her to turn into Neo Queen Serenity shocking her friends and a beam of pure white light left the crystal hitting the black beam. Darien closed his eyes and summoned the Golden Crystal and turned into Neo King Edymion and added his power to the Silver Crystal. The scouts and knights closed their eyes as beams of energy appeared around them.

"Mercury, Athena, Power!" yelled Queen Amia and King Greg as blue energy went into the Crystal.

"Mars, Ares, Power!" yelled Queen Ravan and King Chad as red energy went into the Crystal.

"Jupiter, Zeus, Power!" yelled Queen Makoto and King Ken as green energy went into the Crystal.

"Venus, Aphrodite, Power!" yelled Queen Minako and King Andrew as orange energy went into the Crystal.

"Rainbow, B.J., Power!" yelled Queen Kathlean and King Fiore as rainbow energy went into the Crystal.

"Sun, Apollo, Power!" yelled the spirits of Queen Kalenity and King Charles as they appeared next to Kathlean and Fiore and yellow energy entered the Crystal.

"Pluto, Chronos, Clockwork, Power!" yelled Queen Setsuna and King Kogoro as grey light entered the Crystal.

"Uranus, Boreas, Power!" "Neptune, Poseidon, Power!" yelled Queen Haruka and Queen Micharu as dark blue and dark green energy entered the Crystal.

"Saturn, Hades, Power!" yelled Queen Hotaru and King Sammy as purple energy entered the Crystal.

"Moon, Artemis, Power!" "Earth, Demeter, Power!" yelled Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion as the Crystal's energy along with the energies of her friends hit Bala destorying her once and for all and returning to life all of the people Bala destoryed.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The rise of Crystal Tokyo and Peter Ali's real last name is revealed._


	29. Crystal Tokyo

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Bala, and C.P. _

Chapter 28

Crystal Tokyo

A year after the battle with Bala everyone around the world simply fell asleep. For 5 years everyone slept until one day one by one everyone woke up to find some of the buildings covered in what looked like crystal. Every where people were shocked especially in Tokyo where a giant palace stood covered in what looked like crystal. Standing on a balcony was 11 beautiful women and 10 hansome men. One of the woman smiled as she looked at the crowd that had started to appear around the palace. "Hello everyone, my name is Neo Queen Serenity, I was once known as Serena Tsukino-Watson-Holmes and Sailor Moon today I am going to tell you a story. A long time ago there was a kingdom on the Moon. Infact there was a kingdom on each of the planets and two on Earth. It was a time of peace. Until an evil queen named Queen Beryl arrive and tried to destory the Moon Kingdom. My mother Queen Serenity used her Silver Millenium to send Beryl and her army back to the Negaverse but Beryl had already caused her damage by killing myself, my true love Prince Edymion and our gaurdians the sailor scouts and sailor knights. My mother used the last of her energy to send myself, Edymion and our court to the future to be reborn without our memories. Soon Beryl returned and thanks to Luna, and Artemis our feline advisers we regained our memories and faught Beryl once more. We won and faught many a villian that came our way. Soon new scouts, knights and feline advisers joined our team and we faught new villians as well as gained new allies. Shortly after our last battle against Bala, Beryl's daughter the whole world was put into a deep sleep so that it could be ready for a new future. A future full of peace. I would like to welcome you all to Crystal Tokyo!" said Neo Queen Serenity as everyone cheered for their former hero and now queen. "Each of us will rule a different planet and help rule Earth. My name is Neo King Edymion, once known as Darien Watson-Holmes and Tuxedo Mask, Serenity's husband and king of the Earth and Moon." said Edymion who now had light purple hair. "My name is Queen Amia, once known as Amy Anderson and Sailor Mercury, queen of Mercury." said Queen Amia. "My name is King Greg, once known as Greg Urawa and Mercury Knight, king of Mercury." said King Greg. "My name is Queen Ravan, once known as Raye Motomiya-Ichijouji and Sailor Mars, queen of Mars." said Queen Ravan. "My name is King Chad, once known as Chad Kumada and Mars Knight, king of Mars." said King Chad. "My name is Queen Makoto, once known as Lita Wong-Matsuki and Sailor Jupiter, queen of Jupiter." said Queen Makoto. "My name is King Ken, once known as Ken and Jupiter Knight, king of Jupiter." said King Ken. "My name is Queen Minako, once known as Mina Aino and Sailor Venus, queen of Venus." said Queen Minako. "My name is King Andrew, once known as Andrew Foreman and Venus Knight, king of Venus." said King Andrew. "My name is Queen Kathean, once known as Kath O'Reilly or Kath Skellington and Sailor Rainbow, queen of Rainbow the fallen planet." said Queen Kathean. "My name is King Fiore, once known as Fiore Rose or Rainbow Knight, king of Rainbow the fallen planet." said King Fiore. "My name is Queen Kalenity, once known as Kayla Damon and Sailor Sun, queen of the Sun, sister to Queen Apollyn." said Queen Kalenity. "My name is King Charles, once known as C.P. Ishida and Sun Knight, king of the Sun, brother to Pharoah Yugi and Pharoah Heba." said King Charles.

"My name is Queen Setsuna, once known as Trista Meioh and Sailor Pluto, queen of Pluto." said Queen Setsuna. "My name is King Korogo, once known as Richard Sets and Pluto Knight, king of Pluto." said King Korogo. "My name is Queen Haruka, once known as Amara Ten'oh and Sailor Uranus, queen of Uranus and Neptune." said Queen Haruka. "My name is Queen Micharu, once known as Michelle Keioh and Sailor Neptune, queen of Uranus and Neptune." said Queen Micharu. "My name is Queen Hotaru, once known as Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru Keioh-Ten'oh and Sailor Saturn, queen of Saturn." said Queen Hotaru. "My name is King Sammy, once known as Sammy Tsukino and Saturn Knight, king of Saturn, brother to Neo Queen Serenity." said King Shingo. "My name is Queen Apollyn, once known as Alexander Damon-Wayne and Sun Wolf, king of the Sun, brother to Queen Kalenity." said King Apollyn. "My name is King Pete, once known as Peter Wayne and Light Knight, king of the Sun." said King Pete. Neo-Queen Serenity then made new laws and did away with some old laws. Her laws were fair and just for all humans, creatures, and mutants. Some people didn't like the fact that creatures and mutants had the same rights as they did but when they found out that Queen Kalenity and King Charles were vampires and Queen Apollyn was a werewolf they calmed down and figured out that not all creatures were evil.

+ A year later+

Everyone came from near and far to see the new princes and princesses of Crystal Tokyo as well as the new princes of Egypt. Each of the new princes and princesses would be presented to kingdom so that all of Crystal Tokyo would be able to pay respect to the new princes and princesses. At 12:00 pm Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion lead the queens and kings of Crystal Tokyo and the Pharoahs of Egypt to the balcony for the presentation of the new princes and princesses of Crystal Tokyo and Egypt. "Ladies and gentleman, we welcome you all to a most glorious day. Today is the day for you all to meet your new princesses and princes of Crystal Tokyo and Egypt. First is the new Prince and Princess of the Moon and Earth, Princess Serena Serenity Watson-Holmes and her twin brother Darien Edymion Watson-Holmes j.r." said Neo Queen Serenity as she and Neo King Edymion raised their children to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Amia and King Greg walked to the front of the balcony with their children. "May we present to you all Princess Marina Amy Urawa and her twin brother Prince Ryo Greggory Urawa, Princess and Prince of Mercury!" said Queen Amia as she and King Greg raised their twins to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Ravan and King Chad walked to the front of the balcony with their children. "May we present the new princess and prince of Mars, Princess Raven Raye Kumada and her twin brother Yuii Phobos Kumada." said Queen Ravan as she and King Chad raised their children to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Makoto and King Ken walked to the front of the balcony with their children in their arms. "May we present the new princess and prince of Jupiter, Princess Loral Rose Wong-Matsuki and her twin brother Prince Ben Callisto Wong-Matsuki!" said Queen Makoto as she and King Ben raised their children to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Minako and King Andrew walked to the front of the balcony with their children in their arms. "May we present the new princess and prince of Venus, Princess Maggie Aphrodite Aino and her twin brother Prince Motiki Amour Aino!" said Queen Minako as she and King Andrew raised their children to the sky and everyone clapped. Next Queen Kathlean and King Fiore walked to the front of the balcony with their children in their arms. "May we present the new princess of Rainbow, the long dead planet, Princess Flora Lydia Skellington!" said Queen Kathean as she raised Flora to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Kalenity and King Charles walked to the front of the balcony with their children in their arms. "May we present the new prince and princess of the Sun, Prince Charlie Eric Ishida and his twin sister Princess Aurora Ariel Ishida!" said Queen Kalenity as she and King Charles raised their children to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Setsuna and King Kogoro with their children in their arms. "May we present the new princess and princess of Pluto, Princess Tiffany Nix Sets and Prince Richie Charon Sets!" said Queen Setsuna as she and King Kogoro raised their children to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Haruka and Queen Micharu walked to the front of the balcony with their children in their arms. "May we present the new princesses of Uranus and Neptune, Princess Melody Triton Keioh-Ten'oh and Princess Aqua Miranda Kaioh-Ten'oh." said Queen Micharu as she and Queen Haruka raised their daughters to the sky and everyone cheered. Next Queen Hotaru and King Sammy walked to of the balcony with their children in their arms. "May we present the new princess and prince of Saturn, Princess Hailey Rhea Tsukino and Prince Shingo Chiron Tsukino!" said Queen Hotaru as she and King Sammy raised their children to the sky and everyone cheered. Then Pharoah Atem and Pharoah Heba walked to the front of the balcony with their daughter while Pharoah Yami and Pharoah Yugi did the same with their son. "May we present the heirs of Egypt, Princess Blair Osiris Ishida!" said Pharoah Atem as he raised his and Pharoah Heba's daughter to the sky causing everyone to cheer. "And Prince Jaden Ra Ishida!" said Pharoah Yami as he raised his and Pharoah Yugi's son to the sky causing everyone to cheer.

+After the defeat of the Dark Moon Clan+

Kalenity was bushed as she layed on one of the couches in the library after helping the other scouts defend the palace and Neo Queen Serenity from the Dark Moon Clan and hiding from the past versions of Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken, and Andrew. Just as Kalenity was about to take a nap she felt someone poke her in the side. Kalenity cracked one eye open and saw Small Lady Serenity looking curious. "Kayla, where were you?" Small Lady Serenity asked. "What do you mean?" Kalenity asked as she sat up and looked at the pink haired girl in front of her. "Went I went to the past I saw mommy, daddy, Amy, Greg, Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Mina, and Andrew but I didn't see you, C.P., Kath, Fiore, Amara, Michelle, or Hotaru. Where were you guys?" Small Lady Serenity asked. "Well at the time Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Kath, Fiore, C.P. and I hadn't met Serena, Darien and the others yet. We didn't even know we were scouts and knights until we were older." said Kalenity. "Really?" Rini asked. "Really." said Kalenity with a smile. "Then how did you all meet mommy and daddy?" Rini asked. "Well You'll have to ask Kath, Fiore, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru about how they met you parents because I don't know how they met and I can't tell you how C.P. and I met your parents until you and the other kids are older. Okay Rini." said Kalenity as she streached. "Okay Kayla." said Rini as she went to find Haruka and Micharu to ask them.

+After the defeat of the Dead Moon Circus+

Kalenity dodged another one of Charlie's sonic screams and smiled. "Again Charlie." said Kalenity as she looked at her son. "Aww mom, come on, I've been doing this all day!" complained Charlie causing Kalenity to laugh. "You've only been at it for two hours. You're lucky it's me teaching you this and not Uncle James." said Kalenity. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked. Before Kalenity could answer Rini walked into the room and straight towards Kalenity. "Kayla, can you tell me now?" Rini asked. "Tell you what Rini?" Kalenity asked as Charlie looked at his friend confusingly. "How you and C.P. met my parents." said Rini. "I am sorry Rini, but I can't tell you until you and the other minis are older." said Kalenity. "Why not?" Charlie asked. "Because I can't tell you and Rini until you guys and the others are older. You see the others and I made a promise that we wouldn't tell any of our children how C.P. and I met the scouts and knights until our children were the same age Serena was when she first became Sailor Moon." said Kalenity. "But mom was 14!" said Rini. "That's right. Now why don't you go and see Helios while Charlie finishes his training." said Kalenity as Charlie groaned and Rini blushed causing Kayla to laugh.

+After Berla's defeat and the minis return to the future+

Kalenity smiled happily as she broke apart from Charles. "Mom, could you tell us how you met Serena and Darien now?" Charlie asked as he and Berlyn walked over to Kalenity and Charles. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." said Kalenity as she led the minis to the library. After everyone took a seat Kalenity smiled. "It all started when my parents and I moved to Japan. My brothers had gone off to do their own things so it was just me, my parents, and our digimon. My parents had just gotten their old jobs at D.A.T.S. back so I was suppose start school at Crossroads High School. I was abit nervous since it would be the first time I went to school without my brothers but I felt abit better when Ms. Haruna my new teacher led me into the classroom and I saw Serena who was fast asleep on her desk." said Kalenity as she told the minis about the first time she met her best friends, reunited with her boyfriend and saved the world a few times.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The Dursleys get arrested for their treatment of Harry and something happens to the scouts, knights, and their allies._


	30. Dursleys, Ginny, Molly and Arthur

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, the neo X-Men, the neo Winx Club, the neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Bala, anyone you don't reconize from the shows and C.P. _

Chapter 29

Dursleys, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur

+Privet Drive, England+

It had been years since Harry Dingle-Damon formly known as Harry Potter last saw the Dursleys thanks to running away with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-Black and Buckbeak to his family and things had gone downhill for Vernon Dursley and his family. First a few weeks after Harry left their '''oh so loving care''' Grunnings was taken over by Stark-Rogers Industries and Vernon was fired. Then Dudley was kicked out of Smeltings because the Dursleys could no longer afford sending him to the school. Vernon of course blamed Harry for everything bad that had happened especially when he found out that money they were getting for taking care of Harry stopped coming. Just as the Dursleys were about to sit down to another burnt dinner their doorbell rang. After arguing on who was going to get it Petunia finally got up from her seat and answered the door her self revealing Queen Kalenity, King Charles and 4 gaurds. "Y, y, your majesties." said Petunia in shock as she led them into her home. "Petunia, who is it?" Vernon asked as he and Dudley walked into the living room and were shocked at what they saw. "Your majesties." said Vernon as he and Dudley bowed. "You know who we are good. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley you are under arrest for abusing one Prince Harry Merton Dingle-Damon of the Sun Kingdom or as he used to be known Harry James Potter." said Queen Kalenity as the gaurds revealed themselves to be Sir. Sirius Black, Sir. Remus Lupin-Black, Sir. Lucius Malfoy-Snape and Sir. Severus Snape. "Hello 'Tuney remember me." smirked Sir. Severus as he put shackled around a shocked Petunia's wrists as Sir. Remus and Sir. Sirius did the same to a protesting Vernon and Dudley. "You two should be quiet. You have no right to protest this after what you three did to an innocent little boy who you thought was related to you. Now you three will pay. From this day on you three will reside in the dungeons of The Sun Palace for rest of your lives. Take them away." said Queen Kalenity as she looked at the Dursleys and then at Sir. Severus, Sir. Sirius, and Sir. Remus who nodded and disappeared with the Dursleys. Shortly after they left Kalenity, Charles and Lucius left as well and returned to Crystal Tokyo where Kalenity let Tommy and Merton know what happened. Tommy and Merton were very thankful that those evil people were now paying for what they did to Harry and were glad once again that Harry was where he belonged.

Two days later the children of Crystal Tokyo couldn't believe it, their parents were gone. "Charlie, what are we going to do?" Aurora asked her brother as the minis met up in the library. "We going to find them and defeat who ever kidnapped them." said Charlie as his eyes turned yellow. "Charlie calm down." said Berlyn as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "What we need to do right now is to find out if it wasn't just our parents that were kidnapped." said Rini as she opened her watch and pressed the T symbol. "Titan's Tower, hiya Rini." said Kid Beetle aka Jamie Kord-Carter the son of Blue Beetle and Booster Gold. "Hey Jamie, i've got a question for you. Are your parents missing?" Rini asked earning a frown from her friend. "How'd you know?" Jamie asked. "Because all of our parents are missing too." said Rini. "Well you guys arn't the only ones. All of the Titan's parents are missing as well. I'll gather the others and meet you and the other minis at the palace." said Jamie as he hanged up his communicator. An hour later the Titans arrived at the Crystal Palace along with the Neo Winx, the Neo Mews, the Neo Power Rangers, Angel, Devin, Ken, Nina, the Neo Avengers, Jaden, Blair, Jesse, Atticus, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Chazz Terry, Max, Matt, Rex, and the Neo X-Men. "Who would kidnap all of our parents?" Daphne the daughter of Bloom and Sky asked. "Maybe one of our parent's old enemies are still loose, and decided to kidnapped them for revenge." suggested Azul the daughter of Tecna and Timmy. "According to mother all of their enemies were destoryed except for three, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny Weasley." said Marina. "Who are they?" Naveen asked. "According to mom's files of their past enemies Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley kidnapped , oh my." said a shocked Ryo as he looked up the sailor scouts and sailor knights enemies on the main computer. "Ryo, what is it?" Naveen asked. "According to the files the older Weasleys kidnapped Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Lupin-Black as well as particapate the kidnapping of Hermione Malfoy-Snape." said Ryo shocking his friends. "How come our mom didn't tell us?" Bill asked as his siblings agreed with him.

"Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius might have had a good reason for not telling you guys or any of us. That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we've got to save them from who ever has them. Are any of your parent's enemies alive?" Rini told Bill and then asked The Titans who shook their heads, the Neo Winx who shook their heads, The Neo Mews who shook their heads, The Neo Power Rangers who shook their heads, Angel, Devin, Ken and Nina who shook their heads, The Neo Avengers who shook their heads, Terry, Matt, Max, and Rex who shook their heads, Jaden, Blair, Jesse, Atticus, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, and Chazz who shook their heads and the Neo X-Men who shook their heads. "Then that only leaves the Weasleys." said Jaden. "Then let's go get them." said Kate one of the twin daughters of Peter' and Johnny as she started to turn into the Lady Torch. "Cool it hot head, we don't even know where they are." said Charlie as he used his water powers to put his cousin out. "Charlie's right. We have no idea where they are. It's not like they left us a clue as to where they, oh, did any one check their rooms for clues?" Aurora said and asked getting a negative answer from her friends and family. "Ay-ai-ai, guys, come on we're suppose to be heros and heroines and looking for clues is apart of our job." said Aurora as she walked to Kayla and C.P.'s room followed by the others to find the room in a mess. "Looks like mom faught back." said Aurora as she stepped on the soaking wet carpet. "As did dad." said Charlie as he noticed the room looked like a hurricane went threw it. It didn't take the minis long to find some clues that Kalenity and Charles left or for them to put them together and figure out that their first guess was right. Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley kidnapped the kings and queens of Crystal Tokyo and not only them but also their allies as well after Jasmine the daughter of Kurt and Warren bamfed to the X-Mansion, Titan Tower, The Cave, and the other ally homes to find simular clues and all of them pointed to the Weasleys.

"Now that we know who took them how do we find them and rescue them?" James the youngest son of Tony and Steve asked. "Well can't Marina track our parents using Amy's communactor?" Starla the daughter of Rogue and Remy asked. "Duh!" said Marina as she took out her mini Mercury computer and tried to trace her mother's communactor but was blocked. "Sorry guys, something is blocking my computer." said Marina. "It's okay Marina, we'll find them soon." said Terry one of Bruce and Leo's sons. "How are we going to find them? We have no idea where the Weasleys took our parents." asked and said Loral. "Maybe Genie can tell us away to find them." suggested Adam. "And I know what else can help us. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin used the Oracle to find his father and it worked. If we can find the Oracle then it can show us where our parents are." said Phillip. "One problem, in the movie Sa'luk was the last one to have the Oracle and he still remains at the Vanishing Isle to this day." said Aurora. "Wasn't Genie and Iago there? Maybe they can show us the way." suggested Ryo. "That's a great idea." said Naveen as the others agreed with him as he walked to his parent's room, came back with a golden lamp and rubbed it causing Genie to appear. Naveen sighed sadly as he caught Genie up on what was going on.

"The Vanishing Isle is never in the same place twice so you kids are going to need some help in order to find it thankfully when Sa'luk was taken care of the Oracle returned to Aladdin and Jasmine who hid it where no one could ever find it again. Only Aladdin, Jasmine and their friends know where the Oracle is. Not even Iago and I know." said Genie. "Who were their friends?" Aurora asked. "Princess Snow White, Princess Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Princess Ariel, Princess Belle, Princess Pocahontas, Princess Mulan, Princess Tiana, Princess Rapunzal and their husbands of course." said Genie. "But Genie they died along time ago." said Rini. "Actually since Aladdin freed me, he, his friends and family were given eternal youth. Once the passed the throwns to their kids they asked me to put them in an eternal sleep only to be awaken when their decendents sang their melodies." said Genie. "Alright then we'll go and find Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzal, wake them and their princes up, have them show us where the Oracle is and free our parents." said Rini. "One problem, we don't know where the princesses and their princes are." said D.J. "We don't but Genie might." said Phillip as he looked at Genie who nodded. "Alright then let's pack up and find them." said Rini as she and her friends got ready to find the princesses and their princes and rescue their parents. Of course while they were gone Rini left her boyfriend Helios in charge of the kingdom until they returned.

Meanwhile the scouts, knights and their allies were being held captive by the Weasleys at a hidden castle. +Dungeons+

"We have got to get out of here." said Kalenity weakly as she tried to break the chains that held her to the wall. "Kalenity with these collars on we can't transform or use our powers face it we have to wait for the minis to save us." said Dustin. "I know Dustin, it's just that i'm worried. They could get hurt rescuing us or worst. There's no telling what those sickos would do to them if they came to rescue us." said Kalenity weakly. "Kalenity, we just have to have faith in the minis and hope that they remember everything that we taught them." said Tony. "You're right Uncle Tony. We just have to have faith in the minis and hope the gods and goddesses are looking out for them." said Kalenity weakly as her friends and family agreed with her.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The first two princesses join the group._


	31. Snow White and Cinderella

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 30

Snow White and Cinderella

The next day the minis and Genie found themselves in front of a small cottage in the middle of the forest. "Where are we?" Terry asked as he looked around the forest. "I know this place. It's the cottage Snow White lived in with the 7 dwarfs before she saw Prince Ferdinand again." said Aurora in shock. "Hailey Rhea Tsukino and Shingo Chiron Tsukino as the decendents of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand it is up to you both to wake them with a song." said Genie as Hailey and Shingo nodded and walked into the cottage and up the stairs to a room where Snow White and Prince Ferdinand slept still looking as young as they did when they first met. Hailey looked at her brother who nodded.

Hailey and Shingo: Some day my prince will come  
>Some day we'll meet again<br>And away to his castle we'll go  
>To be happy forever I know<p>

Some day when spring is here  
>We'll find our love anew<br>And the birds will sing  
>And wedding bells will ring<br>Some day when my dreams come true."

When Hailey and Shingo finished singing they couldn't believe their eyes or ears as Snow White and Prince Ferdinand woke up from their sleep and clapped for them. "Your majesties." said Hailey and Shingo as Hailey curtsyed and Shingo bowed. "It alright. May I ask what your names are, my name is Snow White and this is my husband Prince Ferdinand." said Snow White. "My name is Princess Hailey Rhea Tsukino and this is my twin brother Prince Shingo Chiron Tsukino of Saturn." said Hailey as she told Snow White and Prince Ferdinand all about the Silver Mil and everything afterwords till now. "And that's why we need your help. You both and your friends are the only ones who know where the Oracle is and the Oracle is the only one who knows where our parents are." said Hailey. "Of course we'll help you and your friends." said Prince Ferdinand as Snow White agreed with him. "Really, thank you both so much." said Hailey and Shingo at the same time. Soon Hailey and Shingo led Snow White and Prince Ferdinand outside where they were introduced to the group and reunited with Genie. Before everyone could leave the forest a familiar woman appeared shocking Snow White and Prince Ferdinand as well as the gang. "Queen Grimhilde." said Snow White in shock. "That's right little princess." smirked Grimhilde. "How are you still alive. Not only were you destoryed by the 7 dwarfs and the animals of the forest but also by my mother's past self, you can not still be alive." said Hailey as she and the other mini scouts and knights took out their transformation pens. "The Dark Lady and her family brought me back so that I may destory the decendent of Snow White like I should have done before." said Grimhilde as she began to attack Hailey and Shingo who dodged. 

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey as she transformed into Sailor Mini Saturn. "Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo as he transformed into Mini Saturn Knight. Snow White then stopped the others from transforming and helping Sailor Mini Saturn and Mini Saturn Knight. "They have to fight her on their own." said Prince Ferdinand. "Silent Wall!" yelled Sailor Mini Saturn as Grimhilde tried to attack her and Mini Saturn Knight. "Silent Mace Strike!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight as he attacked Grimhilde who dodged. Sailor Mini Saturn looked at her brother and winked causing him to wink back. "Silent Wall!" yelled Sailor Mini Saturn as a black dome appeared around Grimhilde making sure she couldn't dodged what was coming. "Silent Mace Strike!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight as he attacked Grimhilde. "Silent Wall!" yelled Sailor Mini Saturn as she made the dome grow smaller and smaller until Grimhilde was finally gone. As soon as Snow White and Prince Ferdinand packed up their things Genie teleported the gang to a tall palace.

+Dark Dungeon+

Ginny was mad as she stomped into the dungeon which held the scouts, knights, and their allies. As soon as she walked down the stairs she pointed her wand at Kayla and smirked. "Lamia Dolor!" shouted Ginny as a dark blue light left her wand and hit Kalenity causing her to scream in pain. "STOP IT!" yelled Charles along with the rest of their allies but Ginny refused until she grew tired and stopped the spell causing Kalenity to take breath greedly and glared at Ginny. "That's for those Saturn brats ruining my plans." said Ginny as she left the dungeon. "Kayla, are you alright?" C.P. asked. "It hurts abit C.P. but i'm fine. Severus, what was that spell she used on me?" Kayla said as she looked at C.P. and then Severus. "Lamia Dolor latin for vampire pain. It was one of the spells Dumbledore had his Defense against the Dark Arts teachers teacher all first years against vampires good or bad." said Severus earning himself shocked looks from the vampires in the room. "What does it do?" Kalenity asked. "It causes any vampire that it is used against great pain until the castor stops it. It can only be used so many times until the vampire finally dies." said Severus. "Then we've got to hope that the minis will save us before Weasley gets that far." said Kalenity weakly as it had been 24 hours since she had fed last. 'Please Apollo have them hurry.' thought Kalenity.

+With the gang+

The palace was a beautiful pure white color. Genie smiled as he looked at Maggie and Motiki. "Maggie Aphrodite Aino and Motiki Amour Aino as the decendents of Cinderella and Prince Charming it is up to you both to wake them with a song." said Genie as the two nodded and walked into the castle and up to the tallest tower where Cinderella and Prince Charming's room was.

Maggie and Motiki: Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
>Sing sweet nightale, high<br>Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
>Sing sweet nightale<br>Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
>Sing sweet<br>Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
>Sing sweet nightale, sing<p>

Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
>Sing sweet<br>Oh, sing sweet  
>Oh, sing."<p>

When Maggie and Motiki finished singing Cinderella and Prince Charming smiled as they clapped for the two. "Hello young ones, my name is Cinderella and this is my husband Prince Charming, who are you?" Cinderella asked. "My name is Princess Maggie Aino and this is my twin brother Prince Motiki of Venus and KO-35." said Maggie as she caught Cinderella and Prince Charming up on everything that was happening since the Silver Mil. "Of course we'll help you rescue your parents." said Cinderella as Prince Charming agreed with her. "Thank you so much." said Maggie as she, Motiki, Cinderella, and Prince Charming walked outside but just as they were about to leave the palace a famaliar woman appeared shocking Cinderella. "Drizella." said Cinderella in shock. "That's right brat and this time I'm after your decendents." said Drizella as she launched a fire ball at Maggie and Motiki who dodged. "Venus Power!" yelled Maggie as she transformed into Sailor Mini Venus. "Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki as he transformed into Mini Venus Knight. Again Drizella attacked them but this time Sailor Mini Venus and Mini Venus Knight were ready. "Mini Venus Love-Me Daggers!" yelled Mini Venus Knight as he threw his weapon of choice two orange daggers at Drizella who dodged. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus as she attacked Drizella as well but she dodged again. "Venus Love Me Chain..." began Sailor Mini Venus.

"Mini Venus Love Me..."began Mini Venus Knight.

"Encircle!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus.

"Daggers!" yelled Mini Venus Knight as he and Sailor Mini Venus attacked Drizella at the same time destorying her once and for all. Cinderella and Prince Charming couldn't have been more prouder.

+Dark Dungeon+

This time it was Molly Weasley who came down the stairs in a fowl mood. After she walked in front of Kalenity she scowled and pointed her wand at the queen of the Sun. "Lamia Ardent!" yelled Molly as a yellow beam of light left her wand and hit Kalenity causing her to hiss in pain as the spell attacked her arms causing them to turn dark red. Molly then did the same to Kalenity's legs and then left the dungeon. "Are you alright Kalenity?" Sirius asked. "I am fine it's just my arms and legs burn like Hades." said Kalenity. "I believe that curse was Lamia Ardent or vampire burn, another anti-vampire curse that hurts a vampire just like sunlight would." said Remus. "How many of these anti-vampire spells are there?" Bloom asked. "Dumbledore wrote a whole book full of them. In fact at the beginning of every year he would give copies to first year Gryffindors and have them practice them on all of the Slytherin." said Severus. "That's horrible." said Serena as the others agreed with her. "I know but when Dumbledore was still alive he made everyone think that Slytherins were evil. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it because Dumbledore forced me to make an oath stateing that I wouldn't help my snakes against the other houses." said Severus sadly. Soon everyone fell asleep except for Kalenity who was worried sick for Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn. 'Oh Grandfather Apollo, I pray You will be my eyes  
>And watch them where they goes<br>And help them to be wise  
>Help me to let go<br>Every mother's prayer"  
>Every child knows<br>Lead them to a place  
>Guide them to a place<br>Give them faith so they'll be safe  
>Lead them to a place<br>Guide them with Your grace  
>To a place<br>Where they'll be  
>Safe.' thought Kalenity as she fell into an uneasy sleep.<p>

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Two more princesses arrive and C.P. turns beastly._


	32. Aurora and Ariel

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells Charlie, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 31

Aurora and Ariel 

The next morning the gang found themselves in front of a beautiful castle. Genie smiled as he looked at Rini and D.J. "Serena Serenity Watson-Holmes and Darien Edymion Watson-Holmes as the decendents of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip you must wake them with a song." said Genie as Rini and D.J. nodded and walked into the castle and up to the tallest tower where Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip slept. The twins smiled as they began to sing.

Rini and D.J.: I know you, I walked with  
>you once upon a dream<br>I know you, the gleam in  
>your eyes is so familiar<br>a gleam  
>Yet I know it's true that<br>visions are seldom all  
>they seem<br>But if I know you I know  
>what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once the  
>way you did once<br>Upon a dream

But if I know you I know  
>what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once the  
>way you did once<br>Upon a dream

I know you, I walked with  
>you once upon a dream<br>I know you, the gleam in  
>your eyes is so familiar<br>a gleam  
>Yet I know it's true that<br>visions are seldom all  
>they seem<br>But if I know you I know  
>what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once the  
>way you did once<br>Upon a dream."

When they finished singing Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip smiled as they clapped for them. Rini curtsyed and D.J. bowed in respect as soon as they saw them. "Hello you two, my name is Princess Aurora and this is my husband Prince Phillip, who are you?" Princess Aurora asked. "My name is Serena Watson-Holmes and this is my brother Darien, our friends and family call us Rini and D.J., we are the princess and prince of Crystal Tokyo." said Rini as she caught Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip up on everything that was going on starting with the Silver Mil. and ending with now. "Of course we'll help you." said Princess Aurora as Prince Phillip agreed with her. "Thank you so much." said Rini as D.J. agreed with her. Just as walked out of the castle doors a large dark dragon appeared shocking Prince Phillip. "Maleficent." said Prince Phillip as he glared at the evil dragon. "D.J. and I got this. Moon Prism Power!" said and yelled Rini as she transformed into Sailor Mini Moon as her brother took out a small rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask. Maleficent growled as she breathed fire at Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask who jumped away from the fire. "Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she threw her weapon of choice at the evil dragon who laughed. Tuxedo Mini Mask glared as he threw two of his roses into the dragon's eyes blinding it. "Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she attacked the dragon again this time destorying Maleficent for good.

+Dark Dungeon+

Just like yesterday Molly Weasley came down the stairs and walked over to Kalenity who was still hurting from yesterday. "Your brats just can't be stopped can they." said Molly as she pointed her wand at Kalenity who glared. "You and your allies will never stop them. They will defeat you for they are strong and cunning. They will win for they are our children and you will pay." said Kalenity as she glared at a red faced Molly. "Palus!" yelled Molly as a brown light left her wand and hit Kalenity in the arm causing a stake to appear and making Kalenity scream. "You're hurting her!" yelled Thomas and Marcus as they tried to break free of their bonds in order to save their daughter but it was no used as no matter how hard they tried they could not free themselves. They were all stuck until the minis could free them. Soon Molly was bored and canceled the spell making the stakes disappear before she walked upstairs and left the scouts, knights and their allies. "Kayla?" Joey asked as he looked at his old friend. "I'm fine Joey, just weak. It's been 2 days since I fed last and I'm getting weaker by the moment." said Kalenity as she slouched against the wall. "Hang on please." said Charles as he looked at his wife worringly.

+With the gang+

After leaving Princess Aurora's castle Genie teleported them to a beautiful castle by the sea. "Where are we?" Jaden asked as he looked around as well as the others. "I remember this place. This is the home of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric as well as their daughter Princess Melody." said Aurora. "Flora Lydia Skellington and Florin Beej Skellington, as the decendents of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric it is up to the two of you to wake them with a song." said Genie as Flora and her little brother nodded and walked into the castle and straight to Ariel and Eric's room and began to sing.

Flora and Florin: What makes someone special?  
>I suppose it all depends<br>It's what's unique in each of us  
>That we all share as friends<p>

The difference is our differences  
>Maybe smaller great<br>Variety add spice to life  
>So we should celebrate<p>

In harmony  
>Harmony<br>You're you, I'm me  
>Together we<br>Can live in harmony

If there was only one note  
>How boring life would be<br>I'm glad there are so many notes  
>In many different keys<p>

I hear each voice singing  
>With a special quality<br>And when we sing together we  
>Bring music to the sea<p>

In harmony  
>Harmony<br>You're you, I'm me  
>Together we<br>Can live in harmony

In harmony  
>Harmony<br>You're you, I'm me  
>Together we<br>Can live in harmony."

When Flora and Florin finished singing they were shocked when Ariel and Eric clapped for them. "Your majesties." said Flora as she curtsyed and Florin as he bowed causing Ariel and Eric to smile. "Hello, my name is Ariel and this is my husband Eric, what are your names?" Ariel asked. "My name is Flora Skellington of the lost kingdom of Rainbow and Halloween Town and this is my brother Florin." said Flora who then caught Ariel and Eric up on everything that has happened starting with the fall of the Silver Mil. and ending with what is going on now. "Eric and I will love to help you and your friends find you parents." said Ariel as Eric agreed with her making Flora and Florin smile. Just as Flora, Florin, Ariel and Eric walked out of the palace doors the sea started churning like mad as a giant block of ice started to form from the sea and a half human and half octopus appeared on top of it. "Morgana." said Ariel and Eric as they paled. "That's right, I'm back and this time your decendents will pay for what your precious daughter and father did to me." said Morgana as a black trident appeared in her hands. "Not if I have anything to say about it, Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora as she transformed into Sailor Mini Rainbow. "Mini Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Florin as he transformed into Mini Rainbow Knight. Morgana just laughed and attacked Sailor Mini Rainbow and Mini Rainbow Knight who dodged. "Rainbow Rainstorm!" yelled Sailor Mini Rainbow as she attacked Morgana who laughed as she blocked Sailor Mini Rainbow's attack but was too distracted to block Mini Rainbow Knight who made his fingernails grow long and stake Morgan right in the heart killing her. As soon as they powered down Flora ran over to her brother, smacked him upside the head for worrying her and then hugged him for defeated Morgana.

+Dark Dungeon+

This time it was a mad Ginny who came down the stairs and straight to Charles. "This time those brats will pay and my new or should I say old spell will do it. Homo Ad Bestia!" yelled Ginny as she pointed her wand at Charles who started to turn into a beast just like the one Prince Adam was turned into. "And for good measure, Lanuae Magicae Ad Arcem!" said Ginny as Charles disappeared. "Charles! What have you done to him and where have you sent him?" a heartbroken Kalenity asked Ginny who sneered. "I have send him after your little brats and if i'm right the little Sun brats are going to kill the beast!" laughed Ginny as she left the dungeon cackling all the way. Matt, Tai, Yugi, Heba, Zoey, and Ash were heartbroken but Kalenity smiled as she started laughing. "Kayla, this is no laughing matter." said Tai with tears in his eyes. "I know that. Don't you see, Aurora and Charlie are going to save him. They know the tale of Adam and Belle by heart remember." said Kalenity as she smiled. "Yeah and only his True Love can break the spell which is you. When the minis find him, he can lead them to us." said Conner. "He won't be able to. Remember we were all knocked out before we were taken here." said Leo. "Then we've just got to hope that Charles can help the minis with what ever their plan is for finding and freeing us." said Kimberly.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The minis reunite with C.P. and gain new allies._


	33. Aladdin and Belle

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells Charlie, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 32

Aladdin and Belle

+Agrabah+

Genie sighed sadly as he and the rest of the gang arrived in Agrabah. "Genie what's wrong?" Naveen asked. "Nothing, just thinking about Al, Jas, and Abu my old friends." said Genie as they walked over to the palace. "What were they like? I mean my family and I watched all 3 of the movies but I want to know what they were really like." asked and said Naveen as the other minis agreed with him. "Well when I first met Al something told me that he was going to be different then my past masters. He even tricked me into freeing him from the Cave of Wonders when we first met." said Genie as they arrived at the palace where Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu slept. "Naveen Shang Damon-Wayne, Adam Milo Damon-Wayne and Phillip Flynn Damon-Wayne as the decendents of Jasmine and Aladdin it is up to you three to wake them with a song." said Genie as the three nodded, walked into the palace and straight to Aladdin and Jasmine's room where the three half werewolfs began to sing.

Naveen, Adam, and Phillip: Make way for Prince Ali  
>Say hey, it's Prince Ali<p>

Hey, clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you, let us through<br>It's a bright new star  
>Oh, come be the first on your block to meet his eye<p>

Make way, here he comes  
>Ring bells, bang the drums<br>Oh, you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa  
>Genuflect, show some respect<br>Down on one knee  
>Now, try your best to stay calm<br>Brush up your Sunday salaam  
>Then come and meet his spectacular coterie<p>

Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa  
>Strong as ten regular men, definitely<br>He faced the galloping hordes  
>A hundred bad guys with swords<br>Who sent those goons to their lords?  
>Why, Prince Ali<p>

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
>Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three<br>When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
>Has he got a zoo?<br>I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
>That physique! How can I speak?<br>Weak at the knees  
>Well, get on out in that square<br>Adjust your veil and prepare  
>To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali<p>

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
>And to view them he charges no fee<br>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
>They bow to his whim, love serving him<br>They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali  
>Prince Ali<p>

Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa  
>Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see<br>And that, good people, is why  
>He got dolled up and dropped by<br>With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
>With his bears and lions<br>A brass band and more  
>With his forty fakirs<br>His cooks, his bakers  
>His birds that warble on key<br>Make way for prince Ali."

When the they half werewolfs finished singing they were shocking by Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu who were clapping for them. "Your majesties." said the three half werewolfs as they bowed. "Hello, my name is Jasmine and this is my husband Aladdin and our friend Abu, what are your names?" Jasmine said and asked. "My name is Naveen and these are my brothers Adam and Phillip and we are half werewolfs and princes of the Sun Kingdom." said Naveen then he and his brothers caught Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu up on everything that was going on starting with the Silver Mil. and ending with their parents getting kidnapped and the search for Aladdin and his friends to help them find the Oracle. "Of course we'll help you and your friends find your parents." said Aladdin as he, Jasmine who agreed with him, Abu who was on Aladdin's shoulders, and the half werewolf triplets walked out of the palace. Just as they walked out of the doors Jafar appeared in his Genie form. "Jafar!" yelled Aladdin in shock. "Let my brothers and I take care of this, Mini Lights Tranform!" yelled Naveen as he transformed into Mini Light Knight. Adam howled as he wolfed out transforming into Mini Sun Wolf. "Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phillip as he transformed into Light Wolf. "Mini Solar Howlll!" howled Mini Sun Wolf as he attacked Jafar who blocked the attack. "Mini Light Sword!" yelled Mini Light Knight as he charged towards Jafar and tried to impale him but Jafar was quicker and grabbed Mini Light Knight's wrist and tossed him aside. "Leave our brother alone!" yelled Mini Sun Wolf and Light Wolf as they charged towards Jafar. "Solar Howlll!" yelled Mini Sun Wolf and Light Wolf as they attacked Jafar at the same time destracting him so that Mini Light Knight could get up and impale Jafar with his sword destorying him once and for all. As soon as Jafar was destoryed Genie flew over to his friends happily. "Al, Jas, you're back, you're front, you're both here!" yelled Genie as he hugged his old friends. "It's good to see you again too Genie." said Aladdin as he and Jasmine hugged Genie back.

Soon the gang left Agrabah and in a little town in France that Aurora and Charlie reconized instantly. "This is the town that Belle and her papa lived in." said Charlie in shock as he and Aurora looked around. The first place the gang went to was an old book store that Aurora reconized from the movie. "Excuse me but could tell me if the old castle still stand?" Aurora asked the shopkeeper who's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy? No one goes to that castle. Don't you know the story behind the old castle?" the shop keeper asked her. "I'm afraid my friends and I don't." said Aurora. "It was along time ago back when we were ruled by a Prince. You see the prince's name was Prince Adam and greedy, rude, and selfish. One day an old begger woman came to his castle looking for shelter from the freezing cold. She offered a rose in payment but he turned her away. When she told him that apperences can be deceving he turned her away again making her turn into an enchantress who cast an evil spell around his home turning him into a Beast and his servents into enchanted objects. Prince Adam had given up on turning back into a human until he met Belle a girl from this very village who took her father's place as his prisoner. Soon Belle and Prince Adam fell in love but Prince Adam was almost killed thanks to Gaston another villiager who wanted Belle for his own. It's thanks to Belle's love for Prince Adam that he was turned back into a human and Gaston was killed. Now adays the castle is covered in dust while Princess Belle and Prince Adam wait for their decendents to wake them. Of course lately there have been strange going ons happening at the castle about the same things that happened before in the days before Prince Adam met Belle back when he was a beast." said the Shopkeeper. "You mean there is another beast?" Charlie asked the shopkeeper who nodded. "Well guys looks like we have a mystery. Thank you so much for your help." said Charlie as he looked at the gang and then the shopkeeper. Soon they left the villiage and arrived at the castle where Genie looked at Aurora and Charlie. "Charlie Eric Ishida and Aurora Ariel Ishida, as the decendents of Belle and Prince Adam it is up to the both of you to awake them with a song." said Genie as Aurora and Charlie nodded and walked into the castle. Just as Aurora and Charlie arrived in the West Wing a beast stopped them from going farther.

"Charlie?" Aurora asked as she was about to take out her transformation pen. "Wait Aurora, look into the beast's eyes and tell me who do you see." Charlie told his sister as he looked at the Beast at the same time she did. "Daddy?" Aurora asked in shock as the beast nodded. "How?" Charlie and Aurora asked at the same time. "Ginny Weasley an old enemy of your mother's and I turned me into a beast and sent me here and before you both ask I have no idea where the others are." said Charles sadly. "Don't worry about it dad, Aurora, the others and I have a plan on how to free mom, the rest of the scouts, knights and their allies." said Charlie with a smile as he filled Charles in on their plan making him smile. After Charles let them pass Aurora and Charlie walked to Belle and Prince Adam's room and began to sing.

Charlie and Aurora: When I get to know him  
>And find more things to say<br>One day I will reach him  
>There has to be a way<p>

Everyone needs someone  
>He must need someone, too!<br>When I get to know him better  
>Here's what I will do<p>

I'll read him stories  
>From picture books<br>All filled with wonder  
>Magic worlds where the impossible<br>Becomes the everyday  
>We'll find a mountain-top<br>And some moon-beams to sit under  
>I'll lead, because I know the way!<p>

So much to discover  
>I do it all the time<br>I could live inside bright pages  
>Where the words all rhyme<p>

We will slay the dragons  
>I'll still follow him around<br>And he'll smile  
>Yes, he'll smile<br>As his dreams leave the ground!

Stories and stories  
>About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure<br>Magic worlds where the impossible  
>Becomes the everyday<br>I know a tiny place  
>Just a dot,<br>Too small to measure  
>I'll lead him there, I know the way!<p>

Stories about heroes  
>Who overcame<br>Their deepest sorrows  
>They'll put hope into his heart again<br>To cherish everyday

He'll find a better world  
>And the strength to face tomorrow<br>I'm sure that when he knows the way  
>He'll want to stay."<p>

When Aurora and Charlie finished singing they smiled as Belle and Prince Adam clapped for them. "Your majesties." said Aurora as she curtsyed and Charlie as he bowed. "Hello, my name is Belle and this is my husband Adam, what are your names?" Belle asked. "My name is Charlie Ishida and this is my sister Aurora, we are the prince and princess of the Sun Kingdom." said Charlie as he caught Belle and Prince Adam up on everything that was going on starting with the fall of the Silver Mil. and ending with their parents getting kidnapped and their father getting turned into a beast. "Don't worry, we'll help you find your mom and your friend's parents." said Belle as Prince Adam agreed with her. "Thank you so much." said Aurora and Charlie as they, Belle, Adam, and Charles walked out of the castle. Charles was so proud of Aurora, Charlie and the rest of the minis for their plan for rescuing the others but he was still worried for Kalenity. "Are you alright Charles?" Genie asked as the gang were walking to the village. "I'm fine, I'm just worried about Kalenity. Please don't tell the minis but everytime they defeat one of the Weasley's traps either Molly or Ginny will come to the dungeon and attack Kalenity." said Charles. "Don't worry C.P., the minis will find the Oracle and save Kayla and the others. You just have to believe in them." said Genie. "You're right." said C.P. as he watched Aurora and Charlie ask Belle and Adam questions about their past.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The minis gain 6 new allies as well as the scouts, knights and their allies. _


	34. Pocahontas and Mulan

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells Charlie, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 33

Pocahantas and Mulan

Soon the gang arrived in North Carolina where Genie led them to an old campground that had a bunch of old tents that looked like they could be from another time. "Darien Edymion Sheilds as the decendent of Pocahantas and John Smith it is up to you to awake them with a song." said Genie as D.J. nodded and walked into the main tent where his decendents slept and began to sing.

D.J.: You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name<p>

You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew<p>

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon?  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
>Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth<br>Come roll in all the riches all around you  
>And for once never wonder what they're worth<p>

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
>The heron and the otter are my friends<br>And we are all connected to each other  
>In a circle, in a hoop that never ends<p>

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon?  
>Or let the eagle tell you where he's been?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

How high does the sycamore grow?  
>If you cut it down then you'll never know<p>

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon  
>For whether we are white or copper-skinned<br>We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
>We need to paint with all the colors of the wind<p>

You can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until  
>You can paint with all the colors of the wind<p>

When D.J. finished singing he smiled as Pocahontas and John Smith clapped for him. "Your majesties." said D.J. as he bowed. "It's alright, my name is Pocahontas and this is my husband John Smith, what is your name young one?" Pocahontas asked. "My name is Darien Edymion Watson-Holmes J.R., but my friends call me D.J. and I am the prince of Crystal Tokyo." said D.J. as he caught Pocahontas and John Smith up on everything that was going on starting with the Silver Mil. and ending with their parents getting kidnapped and finding Aurora and Charlie's dad. "Don't worry John and I will help you and your friends find your family." said Pocahontas as John agreed with her. "Thank you so much." said D.J. as he, Pocahontas and John joined the others. Just as they were about to leave the camp they were stopped by Ratcliff who had his gun pointed at D.J. and fired causing D.J. to dodge. "I do not think so." said D.J. as he raised his rose in the air transforming into Tuxedo Mini Mask. Ratcliff tried again and again to shoot Tuxedo Mini Mask who dodged each time. Just as his father before him Tuxedo Mini Mask used his cane to knock the gun right out of Ratcliff's hands. But Ratcliff refused to stop as he took out a knife and went to strike Tuxedo Mini Mask who grabbed him by the wrists to stop him from attacking. Back and forth the two struggled until Tuxedo Mini Mask got the upper hand and won by kicking Ratcliff off of him and over the cliff destorying him.

+The Dark Dungeon+

Kalenity, Nick', LaCroix, Angel, and Spike were feeling weak as it had been so long since they had last fed. "You guys have got to hold on until the minis get here." said Cam as he looked at the vampires. "Cam, it's been so long since we last feed and there is not telling when the minis and Charles will get here. I wish there was something we could do but all we can do is wait for the minis and hope that the gods and goddesses are watching over them." said Kalenity weakly. The others nodded as well. "I just wish there was something we could do." said Jayden sighed sadly. "We just have to believe in our children and hope that they remember what we taught them." said Mike'. "Mike''s right, we just have to believe in our children and what ever their plan is for rescuing us." said Alex as everyone agreed with him. Unfortuneitly Ginny was mad as she came down the stairs and took out her anger on Kalenity with the two vampire spells that she knew. As soon as she left Kalenity tiredly slouched into the wall. 'Please Grandfather Apollo, give us the strength to stay strong until the minis and Charles can find us.' thought Kalenity.

+With the minis+

Just as the gang had arrived at the home of Mulan and Shang Jaden noticed they were being followed so he took out his card deck and summoned on of his monsters who captured their followers who turned out to be friends of Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Chazz, Zane, and Blair. "Hassleberry? Uncle Pegasus, what are you two doing here?" Jaden asked the two men that Dark Magician aka Mahando brought over to him and the others. "Yugi and Heba didn't show up for our meeting so I went to the Crystal Palace thinking he was there and found Helios instead telling me that Yugi and the others were kidnapped and all of you went to go and find them. It didn't take me long to track all of you here or for me to but into Hassleberry who filled me in on what else was going on." said Pegasus as he looked at the princesses, princes and C.P. "As C.P. and the others already know my name is Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters a card game known around the world. I knew C.P. and Kayla when they were apart of Yugi-boy and Heba-boy's little gang." said Pegasus with a smile. After more introductions Genie looked at Raven and Yuii. "Raven Raye Kumada and Yuii Phobos Kumada, as the decendents of Fa, Mulan and Li, Shang it is up to you both to wake them with a song." said Genie as Raven and Yuii nodded and walked into Mulan and Shang's home where they began to sing.

Raven: Look at me  
>I will never pass for a perfect bride,<br>or a perfect daughter  
>Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?<br>Now I see that if I were truly to be myself  
>I would break my family's heart<p>

Who is that girl I see  
>staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
>Some how I can not hide<br>who I am, though I've tried  
>When will my reflection show who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside."

When Raven finished singing Yuii, Mulan and Shang clapped for her. "That was very good, my name is Li, Mulan and this is my husband Shang, what are your name?" Mulan asked. "My name is Raven Kumada and this is my brother Yuii, we are the princess and prince of Mars." said Raven as she caught Mulan and Shang up on everything that was going on starting with the fall of the Silver Mil. and end with their plan to rescue their parents and turning Charles back to normal. "Shang and I would love to help you both." said Mulan as Shang agreed with her. Just as Raven, Yuii, Mulan and Shang walked out of the Li household they were stopped by Shan-Yu. "Mars Power!" yelled Raven as she transformed into Sailor Mini Mars. "Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii as he transformed into Mini Mars Knight. Shan-Yu then took out his sword and began to attack Sailor Mini Mars and Mini Mars Knight who dodged. "Mars Flame Axe Strike!" yelled Mini Mars Knight as his axe blocked Shan-Yu's sword. Back and forth Mini Mars Knight's axe clashed with Shan-Yu's sword until he winked at Sailor Mini Mars who nodded. "Mars Fireball Strike!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars as she attacked Shan-Yu who was weaken thanks to Mini Mars Knight destorying him once and for all.

+Dark Dungeon+

This time it was Arthur Weasley who came down the stairs with blood bags in his arms and potions floating behind him. "Relax your majesties I will not hurt any of you in fact I bring some peace offerings and I swear on my magic that they're not poisoned." said Arthur as he spelled the blood into the vampire's bodies and the potions into the others bodies. "Don't worry the others don't know I here." said Arthur as he cast a spell to prove he wasn't lying. "Why are you helping us?" Kalenity asked. "Because my real last name isn't Weasley it's Riddle. After what happened at Hogwarts all those years ago I divorced Molly and let her keep Ginny while I went to my true love Tom Riddle. A year ago Molly and Ginny showed up and captured Tom and forced me to kidnap all of you saying that if I didn't do as they said they would kill Tom there is nothing I can do but try to help you all without them knowing." said Arthur sadly. "Don't worry. Once the minis and Charles find us I'm sure they will save Tom and you when they save us." said Serenity with a smile as the others agreed with her.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The minis are reunited to a changed Kalenity and a few new allies. _


	35. Tiana, Rapunzel and the Tests

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 34

Tiana, Rapunzel and the Tests

A day later the gang found themselves in the Bayous of New Orleans near an old shack. "Look at this place it's just like mom and dad's stories." said Starla as she looked around the Bayou. "Calm down Starla, we have to wake Tiana and Naveen, we have not time for sightseeing." said Laura the daughter of Cyclops and Wolverine. "Melody Triton Keioh-Ten'oh and Aqua Miranda Keioh-Ten'oh as the decendents of Tiana and Prince Naveen it is up to the two of you to wake them with a song." said Genie as he looked at Loral and Ben who nodded and walked into the shack where Tiana and Naveen slept and began to sing.

Melody: That's just gonna have to wait a while  
>Ain't got time for messin' around<br>And it's not my style  
>This old town can slow you down<br>People taking the easy way  
>But I know exactly where I'm goin'<br>Gettin' closer and closer every day

Aqua: And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care<br>Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
>There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there<p>

Melody: I remember Papa told me: "Fairytales can come true  
>You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"<br>So I work real hard each and every day  
>Now things for sure are goin' my way<br>Just doin' what I do  
>Look out boys, I'm comin' through<p>

Aqua: And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People gon' come here from everywhere<br>And I'm almost there  
>I'm almost there<p>

Melody: There's been trials and tribulations, you know I've had my share  
>But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river<br>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>I'm almost there!"<p>

"Achidanza! That was amazing." said Naveen as he and Tiana clapped for Melody and Loral making them blush. "Naveen is right that was amazing. My name is Tiana and this is my husband Naveen, what are your names?" Tiana said and asked. "My name is Melody Keioh-Ten'oh and this is my sister Aqua, we are the princesses of Uranus and Neptune." said Melody as she caught Tiana and Naveen up on everything that was going on starting with the fall of the Silver Mil. and ending with their parents getting kidnapped and Aurora and Charlie's dad getting turned into a beast. "Of course Naveen and I will help you and your friends find your parents." said Tiana. "Thank you both so much." Aqua told Tiana and Naveen. Just as Aqua, Melody, Tiana and Naveen left the shack they heard drums beating and saw a familiar man. "The Shadow Man." said Tiana and Naveen worringly thinking he was after them again. "I am not after you two frogs this time. But I am after your decendents." said the Shadow Man as he began to attack Aqua and Melody with his shadow powers. "Uranus Power!" yelled Melody as she transformed into Sailor Mini Uranus. "Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua as she transformed into Sailor Mini Neptune. "Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune as she attacked the Shadow Man who dodged the attack. "World Shaking!" yelled Sailor Mini Uranus as she attacked the Shadow Man who dodged her attack as well. Sailor Mini Neptune looked at her sister who nodded.

"Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune as she attacked the Shadow Man at the same time her sister did with World Shaking destorying the Shadow Man once and for all. After the Shadow Man was destoryed the group decided to leave the Bayou and head to their next stop when they noticed a light green frog was hopping after them. "Hello little one." said Angela Logan the daughter of Raven and Beastboy as she picked up the frog. "Angela, put that down, there is no telling where that frog came from." said Mary Automan-Wayne-West the daughter of Dick and Wally. The frog shook it's head and hopped out of Angela's hands and over to Charles where it hopped onto his shoulder and began to sing.

Frog: Digimon!

We look to the past  
>as we head for the future<br>to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
>and trust in each other<br>we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
>through a Spirit Evolution.<p>

I am the one! Huh!  
>I am the one!<p>

Digimon  
>Forever united as one<br>Digimon  
>Together the battles are won<br>Digimon  
>Through us let your spirit evolve.<br>If we're all for one world  
>there's a world for us all.<p>

If we're all for one world  
>there's a world<br>for us all.

Digimon!"

When the frog finished singing Charles, Aurora, and Charlie were shocked. "Mom?" Charlie asked the frog who nodded shocking the others. "How?" Aurora asked. "Arthur Weasley started taking care of us when Molly and Ginny weren't watching. Then last night Molly caught Arthur and well everyone else is fine. I tried to protect him the best I could with my powers blocked as did the others but there wasn't anything we could do, Ginny turned me into a frog and put a sleeping spell on the others while Molly got rid of Arthur. Ginny then cast another spell sending me far away and I ended up here and covered in slime." said Kalenity "Actually it's mucus." said Naveen shocking Kayla who looked at Aurora and Charlie for explanations. Charlie then told Kayla their plan and how they needed all of the princesses and princes help.

Soon the gang left the Bayou and teleported to a tall tower where Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert slept. "Loral Rose Wong-Matsuki and Ben Callisto Wong-Matsuki as the decendents of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert it is up to you both to wake them with a song." said Genie as he looked at Loral and Ben who nodded and walked into the tower where Rapunzel and Eugene slept and began to sing.

Loral and Ben:Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was ours."

When Loral and Ben finished singing Rapunzel and Eugene started clapping shocking them. "That was a very good song. My name is Rapunzel and this is my husband Eugene, what are your names?" Rapunzel said and asked. "My name is Loral Wong-Matsuki and this is my brother Ben, and we are the princess and prince of Jupiter." said Loral as she caught Rapunzel and Eugene up on everything that was going on starting with the fall of the Silver Mil. and ending with the curse of Charles and Kalenity and their plan to find the Oracle and ask it where their parents were. "Eugene and I would love to help you and your friends find and rescue your parents." said Rapunzel as she, Eugene, Loral, and Ben walked out of the tower and back to the group where more introductions were made. "Now that my friends and I are together again we can tell you where the Orcale is but only our decendents can get it." said Aladdin as he looked at Hailey, Shingo, Maggie, Motiki, Rini, Flora, Florin, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Aurora, Charlie, D.J., Raven, Yuii, Aqua, Melody, Loral and Ben. "Alright then, show us the way." said Rini as Hailey, Shingo, Maggie, Motiki, Flora, Florin, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Aurora, Charlie, D.J., Raven, Yuii, Aqua, Melody, Loral, and Ben agreed with her. "Alright." said Aladdin as he took out a piece of parchment at the same time Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Rupunzel did the same and they put the parchment together revealing a picture. Aladdin then showed the picture to Genie who nodded and snaped his fingers making Hailey, Shingo, Maggie, Motiki, Rini, Flora, Florin, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Aurora, Charlie, D.J., Raven, Yuii, Aqua, Melody, Loral, and Ben disappear. "Where did you send them?" Kalenity asked Aladdin. "To our children, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Melody, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn who will test our decendents to make sure that the Orcale will be in the right hands." said Aladdin.

+Hailey, Shingo, and Robin+

Hailey and Shingo had no idea where they were all they saw was a forest and lots of trees. "I don't even see the Orcale." said Hailey as she looked around for her friends. "Don't worry sis, we'll find them we just have to look and hope to Hades that they are okay." said Shingo. "Don't worry, your friends are fine. Infact they're with my friends." said a teen with black hair wearing the same outfit as Prince Charming as he walked out of the forest and straight to Hailey and Shingo. "Hello, my name is Prince Robin and as my decendents it is my job to test you both to make sure you are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders where the Orcale rests." said Prince Robin. "So what it the test your majesty?" Hailey asked as she curtseyed and Shingo bowed. "It's really easy. All the two of you have to do is answer one question and if your right then we'll appear at the Cave of Wonders but if your wrong then you'll be stuck in the Dark Forest for the rest of your lives." said Prince Robin as he looked at Hailey and Shingo who nodded. "Alright, The Evil Queen wanted to be the Fairest of Them All so what was the second thing she tried to do in order to kill my mother?" Prince Robin asked Hailey and Shingo. "She turned her self into a hag and had Snow White bite a poisoned apple." said Hailey and Shingo at the same time. "Correct." said Prince Robin as he, Hailey, and Shingo disappeared.

+Maggie, Motiki, and Crystal+

"Where are we?" Maggie asked as she and Motiki looked around a giant ballroom. "I don't know but I don't see the others or the Oracle." said Motiki. "That's because they're not here." said a teen with brown hair and dressed in a blue ballgown like Cinderella's and had her hair like Cinderella's as well. "My name is Princess Crystal and as my decendents it is my job to test you both to make sure you are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders where the Orcale rests." said Crystal. "What kind of test your majesty." said Maggie as she curtsyed and Motiki bowed. "It's just a little question and if you both are right then we'll appear at the Cave of Wonders but if your wrong then you both will be stuck here as maids forever." said Crystal as she looked at Maggie and Motiki who both nodded. "Okay, my mother had some special shoes to wear with her new dress to the ball thanks to her Fairy Godmother, what were the shoes made out of?" Crystal asked. "Crystal, the shoes were made out of Crystal." said Maggie and Motiki at the same time. "Correct." said Crystal as she, Maggie, and Motiki disappeared.

+Rini, Erica, and Brair+

Rini had no idea where she was or where her brother was as she looked around a deserted castle. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Rini asked as she looked around. "There is, my name is Prince Brair and this is my sister Princess Erica and as our decendents it is our job to make sure you are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders where the Orcale rests." said Brair who was dressed like Prince Phillip as he and a girl with the same dress as Princess Aurora except in pink and blue walked over to her. "Alright, what is the test your majesties?" Rini asked as she curtsyed. "It's just a little question and if your right then the three of us will appear at the Cave of Wonders but if your wrong then you will be stuck here as a maid forever." said Erica as she looked at Rini who nodded. "Alright, when our mother is born what are the three gifts the three good fairys give to her?" Brair and Erica asked at the same time. "The gift of Beauty, The gift of Song, and Merryweather weaken the curse that Maleficent put on Princess Aurora." said Rini. "Correct." said Brair and Erica at the same time as they and Rini disappeared.

+Flora, Florin and Melody+

Flora and Florin couldn't believe their eyes as they looked around a beautiful beach which was right next to a beautiful castle. "Beautiful isn't it." said a teen with black hair in a ponytail wearing a yellow dress and a golden locket. "My name is Princess Melody and as my decendents it is my job to test you both to make sure you both are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders where the Orcale rests." said Melody. "What is the test your majesty?" Flora asked as she curtsyed and Florin bowed. "Simple all you both have to do is answer a little question and if your both right then we will appear at the Cave of Wonders but if you're wrong then you both will be stuck in the sea forever" said Melody as she looked at Flora and Florin who nodded. "My mother grew up with 6 sisters and 1 adopted brother, what are their names and what are the names of their spouses?" Melody asked. "Attina and Alan, Alana and Ned, Adella and Kelp, Aquata and Adam, Arista and Sky, Andrina and Shane, and Urchin and Gabriella." said Flora and Florin at the same time. "Correct." said Melody as she, Flora and Florin disappeared.

+Aurora, Charlie and Rice+

Aurora and Charlie couldn't believe their eyes. They were in the library of Prince Adam's castle. "It's so big." said Charlie as he looked around the library in awe. "That's my brother the bookworm." said Aurora shaking her head. "And there is nothing wrong with that. My name is Rice and as my decendents it is my job to test you both." said a teen wearing the same outfit Prince Adam wore at the end of the movie. "What kind of test your majesty?" Aurora asked as she curtsyed and Charlie bowed. "All you both have to do is answer a question and if you both are right then we will appear at the Cave of Wonders but if your wrong then you both will be locked in the dungeons forever." said Rice as he looked at Aurora and Charlie who nodded. "Alright, What was the enchanted object that let my mother see my grandfather?" Rice asked. "The Enchanted Mirror." said Aurora and Charlie at the same time. "Correct." said Rice as he, Aurora, and Charlie disappeared.

+Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Altan and Cassie+

Naveen, Adam and Phillip's jaws dropped as they looked around a beautiful throne room. "Hello, my name is Altan and this is my sister Cassie and as our decendents it is our jobs to test you three." said a teen dressed like Prince Ali as he walked over to the half werewolfs followed by another teen dressed like Jasmine. "What are the tests your majesties?" Naveen, Adam and Phillip asked as they bowed. "All you three have to do is answer a question and if you three are right then we will appear at the Cave of Wonders but if you three are wrong then you will be trapped in a lamp forever." said Cassie as she and Altan looked at Naveen, Adam, and Phillip who nodded. "What is the name of the suiter that Raja takes a bite out of?" Cassie and Altan asked. "Prince Achmed." said Naveen, Adam and Phillip at the same time. "Correct." said Cassie and Altan as they, Naveen, Adam and Phillip disappeared.

+DJ. and Kaya+

D.J. found himself by a beautiful waterfall with fog everywhere. "Is anyone here?" D.J. asked as he noticed a shadow in the fog. "Yes, my name is Kaya, the daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith. and as my decendent it is my job to test you to make sure you are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders." said a teen that looked like Pocahontas but with John's eyes and she wore the same outfit her mother once had. "What is the test your majesty?" D.J. asked as he bowed. "Just answer my question and if you are right then we will appear at the Cave of Wonders but if you are wrong then you will be trapped in Jamestown forever." said Kaya as D.J. nodded. "Alright, my mother had one man ask for her hand in marrage before my father arrived, what was the man's name?" Kaya asked. "His name was Kocoum." said D.J. "Correct." said Kaya as she and D.J. disappeared.

+Raven, Yuii and Blossom+

Raven and Yuii had no idea where they were. All they saw was a bunch of tents and a long pole in the ground. "Raven, where are we?" Yuii asked. "You both are at the same training ground my father trained my mother at. My name is Blossom the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang as my decendents it is my job to test you both to make sure the both of you are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders." said a teen dressed like Mulan was when she disguised herself as a man. "What is the test?" Raven and Yuii asked. "A question, my mother had three friends who didn't get along with her at first what were their names and what were the names of their wives?" Blossom asked. "Yao and Princess Mei, Ling and Princess Ting-ting and Chien-Po and Princess Su." said Raven and Yuii. "Correct." said Blossom as she, Raven and Yuii disappeared.

+Aqua, Melody, and R.J.+

Aqua and Melody couldn't believe their eyes as they looked around a resteraunt. "Welcome to Tiana's Palace. My name is R.J.' as since your my decendents it is my job to test you both to make sure the both of you are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders." said a teen dressed like Prince Naveen as he walked out of the kitchen and over to Aqua and Melody. "What is the test you masjesty?" Aqua and Melody asked as they curtsyed. "Simple all you both have to do is answer a question, what is the name of my mother's friend who tried to help turn her and my father human again?" R.J.' asked. "Charlotte La Bouff." said Aqua and Melody at the same time. "Correct." said R.J. as he, Aqua and Melody disappeared.

+Loral, Ben and Flynn+

Loral and Ben were shocked as they looked around a beautiful tower. "Welcome to my mother's tower, my name is Flynn the son of Rapunzal and Eugene and as my decendents it is my job to test you both to see if you both are worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders." said a teen dressed like Eugene as he walked out of the tower and over to Loral and Ben. "What is the test your majesty?" Loral asked as she curtsyed and Ben bowed. "All the two of you have to do is answer this question, Who was my mother's friend while she was trapped in the tower?" Flynn asked. "Pascal the Chameleon." said Loral and Ben at the same time. "Correct." said Flynn as he, Loral and Ben disappeared.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The Oracle is found and so is an old friend of Kayla's and the queens, kings and pharoahs of Crystal Tokyo and Egypt while Ginny and Molly pay for their crimes and a new quest begins._


	36. The Oracle and some new allies

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 35

The Orcale and some new allies

Hailey, Shingo, Maggie, Motiki, Rini, Flora, Florin, Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, D.J., Raven, Yuii, Aqua, Melody, Loral and Ben couldn't believe their eyes as they looked around the Cave of Wonders. "As our decendents you all have proven yourselfs worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders and to have the Oracle." said Robin as he gave the Orcale to Rini who curtsyed and took the Oracle. "Where are our parents?" Rini asked as the Orcale started to float and a beautiful woman appeared. "Riddle Manor is where you will find your parents but be warned a dome full of magic encases it. None of your powers will work on the dome." said the Oracle. "Are our parents okay?" Rini asked. "I am sorry, I can only answer one question." said the Oracle as she returned to her staff. They were then teleported back to their friends along with Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Melody, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J.', and Flynn. "Do you guys know where they are?" Marina asked her friends. "Yeah, they're at Riddle Manor trapped in a dome that is stronger then our powers." said Rini sadly. "I believe I know someone who can help break the dome." said Kayla as she hopped over to Aurora and Charlie. "Who's that mom?" Aurora asked as she picked up her mother and put her on her shoulder. "His name is Al. I met him in Bellwood when I was 9. I didn't find out he was a vampire until he saved me from a hunter who was after him and tried to get to him by kidnapping me. The day I turned 10 Al took me to the forest where we first met and gave me a whistle telling me that he had to leave and that if I ever needed him then all I had to do was blow the whistle and he would come." said Kayla as she hopped onto the ground and over to her husband.

"Charles, remember when you were turned into a frog and I kissed you to turned you back well maybe it will work this time." said Kalenity. Charles nodded and picked her up and kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers golden light wrapped around them turning them both back into humans. "What just happened I thought the spell on Charles couldn't be broken until the Weasleys were defeated?" Ryo asked. "Appairently when King Charles kissed Queen Kalenity to turn her back into a human their love for each other broke the spell over King Charles as well." said Motiki. Kalenity and Charles smiled as Genie teleported them to a forest outside of Bellwood. "I know this forest. It's the same forest that my mom found the Omitrix when he was 10." said Angel who was in human form. "That's right. I was shocked at when Ben told Gwen, Grandpa Max and myself that day." said Kalenity as she untucked her whistle and blew it causing her, Aurora, Charlie, and Charles to hold their ears in pain as soon as Kalenity stopped blowing the whistle a dark fog appeared around the gang and a man with long brown hair to his ankles and dark grey eyes wearing the same clothes as Garrett from Quest for Camelot walked out of the fog and over to Kalenity. "Little one, it has been so long and you are a vampire now." said the man as he hugged Kalenity who hugged him back. "Al, I want you to meet my mate Charles who was turned by Angelus, our children Aurora Ariel and Charlie Eric and yes I am a creature of the night as are my children, I was turned by Nicolas of the LaCroix clan." said Kalenity as she broke away from Al and caught him up on everything that was going on starting with the fall of the Silver Mil. and the kidnapping of the queens and kings of Crystal Tokyo.

"That's why we need your help Al, only you can break threw the dome that is around Riddle Manor." said Kalenity. "Of course I'll help you and your allies little one." said Al. "Thank you so much Al." said Kalenity as she smiled and looked at Genie who nodded and teleported everyone to Riddle Manor where the minis transformed as did the Neo Winx, the Neo Mews, and the Neo Power Rangers while Jaden, and his friends along with Pegasus summoned some duel monsters to help them. Last but not least Kalenity and Charles transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight. "Becareful all of you, there is no telling what those two have planned. Your Majesties please stay here so that you will be safe." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she looked at the minis and then the other queens, kings, princesses, and princes who nodded. Al looked at the Dome and began to chant. "Convexo plena tenebris magicae dissolvere et tuum tenebris magicae cum te!" said Al as the dome began to disappear. As soon as it did Eternal Sailor Sun, Eternal Sun Knight and the minis ran into the manor and the inner minis went to find the stairs to the dungeon while the others were stopped by Ginny and Molly Weasley. Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight glared as they stood between their parents and the Weasleys. Molly laughed as she tried to curse Sailor Mini Sun with the Cruciatus Curse but Sailor Mini Sun dodged. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she attacked Molly who dodged. "Palus!" yelled Molly as she tried to attack Sailor Mini Sun again but she dodged. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she backflipped over Molly attacking her at the same time making sure she couldn't dodge destorying her once and for all. Meanwhile Mini Sun Knight had his hands full with Ginny who kept summoning stakes and trying to stake him. "Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he used his whip to grab Ginny's wand and snaped it in two. "My wand!" yelled Ginny who was powerless without it. Soon the scouts, knights and their allies were freed and Arthur and Tom Riddle were given a proper bural as knights for giving their lives to protect the Kings, Queens, and Pharoahs of Crystal Tokyo and Egypt.

+Two days later in Egypt+

People came from near and far to see the trial of Ginny Molly Weasley for the kidnapping of Pharoah Atem, Pharoah Yami, Pharoah Yugi, Pharoah Heba, and the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo. In the palace the Pharoahs, their most trusted gaurds and the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo were trying to decide a proper punishment for the prisoner. "I say we chain her up outside and slice her to pieces." said Marik who was smiling at the thought. "No Marik." said everyone causing him to pout and Malik to shake his head at his husband's antics. "I say we string her up to a tree outside and bleed her causing her to slowly bleed to death." said Bakura with an insane grin on his face. "No Bakura." said everyone causing Bakura to pout and Ryo to shake his head. "Well then what do you think we should do oh mighty pharoah?" Marik teased Atem. "Simple, we put her on trial and then we do to her what would have been done to her in the past." said Atem causing Bakura and Marik to smile and rub their hands in glee. "Atem, what are you going to do?" Charles asked his brother in law. "Wait and see, C.P." said Atem as he and Yami led the group outside and on to the balcony where the public waiting. "Ladies and Gentleman of Egypt and Crystal Tokyo as you know a few days ago the prisoner and her mother kidnapped your Pharoahs and the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo leaving your princes and Princesses to come and rescue us which they did. During the battle Molly Weasley payed for her crimes with her life but not the prisoner. Today she will be put on trail in front of the gods and when found guilty she will be fed to the crocodiles for her crimes against the crown." said Atem as the gods and goddesses appeared shocking the crowd.

After making sure their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were okay the Gods and Goddesses walked over to a chained up Ginny who was scowling at them. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you and your mother Molly Weasley kidnapped the Pharaohs of Egypt and the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo, tortured Queen Kalenity, turned King Charles into a beast, turned Queen Kalenity into a frog, you also knew of the kidnapping of William Lupin-Black, Charles Lupin-Black, Percy Lupin-Black, Fred Lupin-Black, George Lupin-Black, Ronald Lupin-Black, Harry Dingle-Damon and Hermione Malfoy-Snape, killed Arthur and Thomas Riddle, and attacked Prince Charlie, what do you have to say for your crimes?" said and asked Zeus as he looked at the prisoner who glared at him. "They're freaks and they should pay for what they did to Headmaster Dumbledore and for preventing my marriage to Harry Potter." screamed Ginny. "Then as your punishment we the gods and goddesses sentence you to death by crocodile." said Hera as Bakura and Marik led a struggling Ginny to the crocodile pit where she was thrown in and eaten instantly. The crowd cheered as she died.

The next day a knighting ceremony was held for Al for his help in rescuing the kings and queens of Crystal Tokyo and the Pharoahs of Egypt. At the moment Al was waiting inside the building for his name to be called when Aurora walked into the room wearing a yellow gown with her hair pulled into braids with yellow ribbons instead of elastic bands. "Hello mini one." said Al as he noticed Aurora. "Nervous Uncle Al?" Aurora asked. "No, I have been knighted before along time ago." said Al. "By who?" Aurora asked curiously. "By King Arthur and his husband King Merlin." said Al. "I thought King Arthur married Guinevere?" Aurora asked. "Who ever told you that was wrong King Arthur was married to Merlin as soon as his father died and he was able to take the throne. King Arthur's father tried to get him to marry Guinevere before he died but Guinevere was in love with Sir Lancelot and refused." said Al as he heard his name called. "I will tell you and the others the rest later." said Al as he walked out of the room and onto the balcony where the kings, queens, and pharoahs waited. "Al, for helping free the kings, queens, and pharoahs of Crystal Tokyo and Egypt we have decided to knight you. Please bow." said Queen Kalenity as Al bowed in front of them as the Sun Sword appeared in Queen Kalenity's hands. "I dub thee Sir Al of Egypt and Crystal Tokyo." said Queen Kalenity as she brought the sword down his side careful not to hurt him with it. As soon as she raised the sword everyone cheered. That night Al found the mini scouts, mini knights, the kings and queens in the library. "Let me guess mini one told you all what I told her and now you all want the whole story." said Al. "Of course Al." said Queen Kalenity.

"Alright before King Arthur's father died he tried to get King Arthur to marry Lady Guinevere so that Arthur would not be able to marry his true love Merlin. But Lady Guinevere refused for she was in love with Sir Lancelot and wanted to wed him instead of King Arthur even when King Arthur's father threatned Sir Lancelot. After his death King Arthur proved he was king by pulling a magical sword from a stone something that not even his father could do saving the kingdom from ruin. He a few years laters he summoned his knights in order to give them each an equal part of the land. Unfortunitly one of the knights by the name of Ruber." said Al causing Kalenity's, Aurora's and Charlie's eyes to widen. "Didn't Ruber kill Sir Lionel?" Kalenity asked Al. "Yes he did. Ruber wanted more land then the other knights so he tried to attack King Arthur but was stopped by the other knights. During the fight Ruber killed Sir Lionel and escaped. Sir Lionel's daughter Kayley trained the best she could to become a knight like her father and when King Arthur's sword was stolen she left her home after her mom was kidnapped and went to find the sword to return it to King Arthur. Along the way she met Garrett a blind hermet and Devon and Cornwall the two headed dragon. They were able to save the sword and defeat Ruber and his army while saving King Arthur. Afterwords King Arthur knighted them and two days later they married. 9 months later Kayley and Garrett had a son who they named Lionel after Kayley's father. When he was older Lionel went by the name of Al." said Al causing everyone's eyes to widen. "You're the son of Kayley and Garrett?" Kalenity asked in shock. "Yes I am. Mom and dad are vampires and Uncle Devon and Uncle Cornwall are imortal." said Al. "Why are you telling us this now?" Kalenity asked Al. "When I freed you and your friends from Riddle Manor I smelled Ruber's scent. I have a feeling that Ginny and Molly brought him back to life before they died." said Al. "Wasn't Ruber killed before you were born?" Charlie asked excited for a new mystery. "He was but the reason my parents and I were turned was because Ruber had a son who tried to bring him back and when he did Ruber killed him. He then tried to kill my parents and myself and while we were dying a vampire showed up smelling the blood. Turns out he was a good friend of King Merlin's and turned the three of us. When we got to Camelot King Merlin and King Arthur's daughter Princess Dawn used her magic to trap Ruber in King Merlin's spellbook.

"So Ruber's still alive, you don't think that he still after the sword do you?" Aurora asked Al who nodded. "Knowing Ruber he would not give up until he had the sword and ruled Camelot and since Camelot no longer exists he will be going after the next largest kingdom which means he will be coming here after he finds the sword." said Al. "The sword couldn't possiblily still be around all these years later." said Ryo. "The sword is magical and when King Arthur and King Merlin died the sword was returned to the stone and only their decendent can remove it and use it." said Al. "Who is the decendent of King Arthur and King Merlin, we may need their help to stop Ruber now that we know this is the real deal and not the fake we faught before." said Queen Serenity. "That I do not know. I lost track of King Arthur and King Merlin's family a year before I met little one." said Al causing Queen Kalenity to scowl at the nickname. "Al, I'm not so little anymore." said Queen Kalenity causing Al to laugh.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: The quest for the Sword is on as the minis, Al, Kayley, Garrett, Cornwall, and Devon search for the decendent of King Arthur and King Merlin Emrys._


	37. The minis and the return of Camelot

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, NCIS, Forever Knight, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, Monster High, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells, the spell Abby uses, Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 36

The minis and the return of Camelot

The next day the minis and Al headed off to find Kayley, Garrett, Cornwall and Devon in England where the ruins of Camelot was. "I've always wanted to travel to England." said Aurora as Al lead them to an old farm. "Isn't this where Kayley and her parents lived?" Charlie asked as he looked around as he remembered watching the movie with his parents when he and Aurora were younger. "That's right." said as woman as she came out of the house. Charlie and Aurora reconized her instantly as Kayley the daughter of Sir Lionel and the mother of Al. "Hello Lionel, what are you doing here and who are your friends?" Kayley asked as Garrett walked out of the house and joined Kayley as soon as he heard Al's name. Al sighed as he introduced the minis to Kayley and Garrett and then told them what was going on and how they needed their help as well as the help of Cornwall and Devon. "Of course we'll help you and your friends Lionel." said Garrett as Kayley agreed with him causing Al to blush. After Garrett and Kayley packed their things Kayley whistled causing a two headed dragon to appear shocking all of the minis except for Aurora and Charlie who knew who the dragon was instantly. "Kayley, Garrett, Al, what's going on?" Devon asked. "And who are you friends?" Cornwall asked. "My name is Charlie and this is my sister Aurora, my boyfriend Berlyn and our friends: Rini and her brother D.J., Marina and her brother Ryo, Raven and her brother Yuii, Loral and her brother Ken, Maggie and her brother Motiki, Flora and her brother Florin, Tiffany and her brother Richie, Aqua and her sister Melody, Hailey and her brother Shingo, and Aurora and my cousins Naveen, Adam their little brother Phillip and Harry." said Charlie as he introduced himself, his friends and family to the dragon. "My name is Devon and the little growth on my neck is Cornwall." said Devon making Garrett, Kayley, and Al sigh. "My friends call me Corny." said Cornwall as he shook Charlie's hand. After intoductions the gang headed off to the remains of Camelot to see if there was a clue to who the decendent of King Arthur and King Merlin was.

Meanwhile unknown to the gang they were being followed by a gryphon who worked for Ruber the same gryphon who helped him try to take over Camelot all those years ago. Ruber even found away to bring his army back to life and more stronger then ever. 'So Arthur and Merlin's decendent still lives well that just won't do will it. Continue to follow them and when they find Arthur and Merlin's decendent destory them." said Ruber after the gryphon reported his findings to his master. The gryphon nodded and went back to following the gang.

+With the gang, nightfall+

"Well this where we will stop for the night." said Garrett as he stopped walking in the Forbidden Forest followed by Kayley and the others. "Stop? we've got to keep moving and get to Camelot in order to find the decendent of King Arthur and King Merlin before Ruber does." said D.J. "No one travels in the Forbidden Forest at night. It's too dangerous." said Kayley as she remembered what Garrett had told her all those years ago when they first met. "She's right D.J. we have to rest and conserve our energy for our battle against Ruber. He's more powerfull then we are at the moment so we must rest while we can so that way we can defeat Ruber and find King Arthur and King Merlin's decendent." said Sunbeam, Sunny's son and Charlie's adviser. "You're right Sunbeam." said D.J. causing the light yellow kitten to smile. "Sunbeam's always right." said Charlie as he picked up the kitten and placed him on his shoulders causing the kitten to purr. Soon everyone fell into a deep sleep except for Charlie and Berlyn. "Berlyn, do you think we'll find the decendent of King Arthur and King Merlin and defeat Ruber?" Charlie asked as he snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. "I know we'll find him or her and defeat Ruber." said Berlyn as he got comfortable. "How do you know?" Charlie asked. "Because, I know you and the others will not give up until Ruber is defeated and the heir of Camelot is found." said Berlyn causing Charlie to smile.

+The next day+

As soon as the sun rose the gang resumed their quest to the remains of Camelot. After walking for what seemed like hours the gang arrived in Dragon Country. "Now all of us have be quiet because we are about to enter Dragon Country which is full of man-eating dragons." said Garrett as everyone nodded. Being as silent as a mouse the gang snuck through Dragon Country careful not to be seen by any dragons. Sneaking quietly the gang finally left Dragon Country and arrived at the end of the Forbidden Forest where the road to the remains of Camelot waited. The minis were speachless when they saw the remains of Camelot. "I can't believe King Arthur and King Merlin used to live here." said Maggie as they looked around the remains of the kingdom. "They did along time ago." said Kayley as they walked through the remains and straight to the Throne room or what remained of it where they looked for any clues to who the decendent of King Arthur and King Merlin was. "Guys, I think I found something." said Marina as the others ran over to her. "It's looks like some sort of family tree." said Aurora as she looked at the paper. "But it's written in latin." said Charlie as he took a look at the scroll. "Can you or Al translate Kayley?" Rini asked knowing that even thought he was a vampire Garrett was still blind. Al and Kayley shook their heads. "Sorry, but I can tell you that it looks like King Merlin wrote it and it looks like it has been updated recently." said Kayley. "There has to be somebody we know who can translate." said Tiffany as she looked at her friends. "What about Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus?" Charlie asked. "They're at Hogwarts remember, Uncle Sirius teaches Charms and Uncle Remus teaches History of Magic." said Aurora. "So we'll just go to Hogwarts and have Uncle Remus translate for us." said Rini.

"We can try and teleport." said D.J. "We can't D.J., Kayley, Garrett, and Al won't be able to teleport with us." said Yuii. "Not if they stand in the middle and Devon and Cornwall fly after us." suggested Marina. "That's a great idea Marina, ready! Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini as she transformed and D.J. raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Mini Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Florin.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

The minis then formed a circle around Kayley, Garrett, and Al and closed their eyes. 'Scout and Knight Power!' thought the minis as they teleported to Hogsmade with Devon and Cornwall right behind them. As soon as they landed they broke apart and walked to Hogwarts where they were met by a confused Angel who was teaching 4th years about vampires. "What you guys doing here and who are your friends?" Angel asked Sailor Mini Moon as his students were shocked. Especially Aurora and Charlie's cousin Harry Dingle-Damon. "Well, we're looking for the heir of Camelot before a villian named Ruber does and we were wondering if Severus Snape was in?" said Sailor Mini Moon as she looked at Angel who nodded. "Thank You." said Sailor Mini Moon as she and the others ran into the castle and straight to the History of Magic Classroom where Remus Lupin was grading papers and caught him up on everything that was going on while asking for his help. Remus sighed as he looked at the scroll and then looked at the minis. "Aurora was right. This is a family tree. King Arthur and King Merlin's family tree to be exact. According to this the person you all are looking for is named Abby Scuito." said Remus. "Abby Scuito? Why does that sound familiar?" Sailor Mini Sun asked. Mini Sun Knight's eyes widen as he looked at his sister. "She's our cousin, remember Uncle Jethro and Uncle Tony adopted her when mom was 12. They work for NCIS in Washington." said Mini Sun Knight as he looked at Sailor Mini Sun and then the other minis. "Do you think Abby and the rest of your family will help us?" Sailor Mini Moon asked Sailor Mini Sun who nodded. After thanking Remus for his help the minis teleported to Washington, D.C. just outside of NCIS where they powered down and walked into the building and straight to the Bull Pen where Special Agent Tony DiNozzo-Gibbs, Special Agent Tim McGee, Special Agent Ziva David and Speical Agent Ghost Kate Todd waited for their next assignments. "Uncle Tony!" yelled Charlie and Aurora as they ran over to and huged Tony. "Aurora, Charlie, what are you two and your friends doing here?" Tony asked as he hugged them back.

"Can you have the whole team meet us in Abby's lab?" Aurora asked Tony who nodded and called Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer and had them meet in Abby's lab. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive in the lab or for Charlie to catch the agents up on everything that was going on. "So let me get this straight, Abby is the heir of King Arthur and King Merlin and you need her to pull the sword out of the stone and defeat Ruber while the rest of us help you and your friends defeat Ruber's army, did I get that right?" Jethro said and asked. "That's right, we really need you guys to help us. Ruber is dangerous. There is only one way to stop him and that is a spell that can trap him back in King Merlin's spellbook but only Abby can read it and trap Ruber." said Kayley. Abby looked at her team and then she looked at her cousins and their team. "I'm in." said Abby. "Are sure Abby, this Ruber guy sounds like he's out for your blood." said Kate. "I'm sure. Defeating Ruber won't be any different then what we do everyday except this time we have more help and are able to use our full abilities." said the witch. "What do you mean by full abilities?" Rini asked Abby. "Well Gibbs is a werewolf, Tony is a vampire, Tim's a wizard, Kate's a ghost as you all can see, Ziva's like frankenstein, Ducky can speek to the dead, Palmer is a rag doll and I'm a witch/vampire." said Abby shocking Kayley, Garrett and the minis except for Aurora, Charlie and Al. Just as Gibbs, his team, the minis, Kayley, Garrett and Al were about to leave they were stopped by the gaurds and Leon Vance a human and the Director of NCIS. "I don't care who you little brats think you are but you are leaving now while you and your team will return to the Bull Pen and this time i'm making sure you monsters are going to stay there!" snarled Vance as one of his gaurds pulled out a gun filled with silver bullets. "Put that gun away and step aside, I am Princess Serena Watson-Holmes of Crystal Tokyo and you will listen to me." said Rini as her princess gown appeared along with the gowns and uniforms of the other minis.

"I don't care. You beasts will not leave." said Vance as he began to shoot at the gang making all of them dodge. Aurora and Charlie growled as they bared their fangs. "Aurora and I will take care of these losers while you guys get out of here." said Charlie as Aurora used her sonic scream on the gaurds. "Are you sure?" Rini asked her friends. "Positive, Charlie and I will meet you guys at Camelot." said Aurora as she grabbed her brother's hand and they combined their sonic screams to knock out the gaurds leaving Vance. Rini nodded as she and the others ran out of the building and teleported straight to the ruins of Camelot.

+Ruins of Camelot+

"Charlie." Berlyn sighed sadly as D.J. did the same for Aurora. "I'm sure Aurora and Charlie are find. Unless you two have forgotten Queen Kalenity and King Charles trained them and taught them everything they know. They'll be fine." said Sunbeam. "You're right Sunbeam." said D.J. and Berlyn making the kitten smile. "Well let's get moving, we have to get the sword and get the spellbook so that Abby can send Ruber back to where he belongs. I want the outers, Kayley and Al to go after the spellbook while the rest of us will go after the sword. As soon as they get the book I want us all to meet at the stone." said Rini as everyone nodded. Not even Jethro and his team agrued with her as they split up.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Ruber is defeated, new allies appear and two new villians appear._


	38. The defeat of Ruber and more allies

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, NCIS, Forever Knight, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, Monster High, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells, the spell Abby uses, Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 37

The defeat of Ruber and more allies

+Rini, Inners, Gibb's team, and Garrett+

"Excalibur." said D.J. in shock. "Alright Abby go ahead." said Rini as the vampire/witch nodded and walked over to the sword. Just as she was about to pull out the sword Ruber and his army appeared "So you're the heir of Camelot or what remains of it. Let's see how you fight against me little girl." said Ruber as he took out the same the mace that killed Kayley's father and took a swing at Abby who ducked. Jethro and the others would have helped her if they hadn't already had their hands full with Ruber's army. "Solar Flare Strike!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she destracted Ruber long enough for Abby to pull Excalibur from the stone. Just as she did that Mini Sun Knight ran over to her with King Merlin's Spellbook in his hands. "Quick, read the whole page." said Mini Sun Knight as he pointed the page out to Abby. Abby nodded and began to read.

Ruber pro factis quae fecisti. Nunc hoc volumine capi tu aeternum. Numquam ultra timore et terrore trans terris. Nam liber te amplius in malo homicidii est causa doloris. Malum intrare libro tuo et non evadere ut pax intrare terris semel. Ruber, relinquere hoc terra et numquam ultra tenebrescere haec feilds et nobis regnum. Ita dicit ego Abby Scuito, heres Camelot et decendent regis Arthur et rex Merlini Emrys. Sic fiat semper!

When she finished the spell Ruber screamed as he was sucked into the spellbook for all eternity. When Ruber was sucked into the book his army disappeared as did his gryphon. Gibbs had never been so proud of his adopted daughter as was Tony and the rest of the team as was Aurora and Charlie.

A few days later Crystal Palace was a buzz for the Royal Knighting of a group of R.A.D.S. that used to work for NCIS until the arrest of Leon Vance two days ago who at the moment was in the dungeons with the Dursleys. "Ladies and Gentleman of Crystal Tokyo today we are gathered together for the knighting of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Abigail Scuito, Caitlin Todd, and Ziva David. Since these 8 people are like family to me I will be the one to knight them." said Queen Kalenity as the 8 former NCIS agents knealed before her as she summoned the Sun Sword. "I dub thee Sir Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I dub thee Lady Caitlin Todd, I dub thee Sir Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs, I dub thee Lady Abigail Scuito, I dub thee Sir Timothy McGee, I dub thee Lady Ziva David, I dub thee Sir Donald Mallard, I dub thee Sir Jimmy Palmer, you all are now knights of the Sun Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo." said Queen Kalenity as everyone cheered for the new knights. That night Kalenity and Charles went to their children's room and found them reading their Sherlock Holmes books. "Aurora, Charlie, we are very proud of the two of you. Not only did you both stand up for what is right but you both also helped your friends when they needed the two of you the most." said Kalenity as she tucked her daughter into bed while Charles did the same with their son. After saying good night Kalenity and Charles left the room letting Aurora and Charlie fall into a deep sleep.

A few weeks later Kalenity sighed as she colasped in her bed. "This is the 9th time this week that a rogue vampire slayer has been running around the kingdom killing any and all vampires. Not even Buffy and Giles know who it is." said Kalenity. "What about Nick', LaCroix, Angel and Spike, maybe they know who the new slayer is?" Charles asked. "No, I already asked them. Charles, I'm scared what is the slayer comes after Aurora and Charlie. Everyone knows that the 4 of us are vampires and the last time we faught a slayer my dad and my brothers had to use the Solar Crystal to bring me back to life." said Kalenity. "It won't happen this time. I've been training with Nick', Angel, LaCroix, and Spike and I'm getting stronger. I promise as your husband and mate that I will protect our family." said Charles as he put on his game face. "I know you will Charles but I can't help but worry." said Kalenity as she grabbed her turtle pillow and hugged it to her chest. Meanwhile Aurora and Charlie were in the gym training with their Uncle Nick' while their Aunt Nat watched. "Uncle Nick' what has gotten into mom lately. She keeps jumping at shadows and made us promise not to go any where alone." asked and said Aurora as she dodged another one of her uncle's attacks. "Kayla is just being protective. She'll calm down soon." said Nick' as he attacked Aurora and Charlie again making them both dodge. "How do you know Uncle Nick'?" Charlie asked as he and Aurora started to fight Nick' hand to hand. "Because when I had first sired Kayla I was abit protective of her when LaCroix and I were teaching her how to hunt." said Nick' as he, Aurora, and Charlie stopped fighting long enough for him to dodged a sonic scream. "A bit? Try over protective." said Kalenity as she walked into the gym.

"When I first started hunting I was only aloud to go hunt with either Nick' or LaCroix and neither one of them let me out of their sights." said Kalenity. "That's because you were still a fledgling and Alan was still out there." said Nick'. "How was he defeated?" Aurora asked. "That my daughter is a tale for another time right now you and Charlie should be heading to your classes." said Kalenity as Aurora and Charlie nodded, thanked Nick' and then headed to their afternoons classes with their Uncle Casey and Uncle R.J. "Any more killings?" Kalenity asked as she and Nick' started fighting hand to hand. "Yes, and this time Ethan' was able to see who was murderer is." said Nick'. "Who is it?" Kalenity asked. "According to Giles her name is Faith a rouge slayer. Appairently she heard about what happened to the last slayer and decided to come here." said Nick'. "So she is going to be after us then?" Kalenity asked. Nick' sadly nodded. "Well then if she attacks my family then I will teach her the same lesson that I taught the last one." said Kalenity as her eyes turned yellow and her fangs appeared. "Calm down Kayla, you know the others and I will help you fight her. You don't have to fight her alone." said Nick' as he used his irish accent knowing that it would calm her down.

"Thanks Nick', you always know how to calm me down." said Kalenity as her eyes and teeth went back to normal and she and Nick' went back to fighting hand to hand. Just as they were about to stop and head to the kitchen for a snack the palace's alarms started going off. Nick' instantly put on his game face while Kalenity took out her transformation pen transforming instantly into Eternal Sailor Sun and they both ran straight to the main room where the other kings, queens and knights waited along with the minis. "Any idea of who it is Amia?" Kalenity asked Eternal Sailor Mercury. "According to the security cameras it is Faith and she's armed to the teeth." said Amia. "Then if it's a fight she wants it is a fight she will get." said Raven as she took out her transformation pen. "No you and the others are human. Faith won't be after you she'll be after Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip and me because of what we are." said Aurora. "So we are going to fight her." said Charlie as Aurora, Naveen, Adam and Phillip agreed with him while Charles, Kalenity, Apollyn, and Pete did not. "It is too dangerous. She could kill the 5 of you without mercy." said Apollyn. "Then it is a chance we are willing to take to bring this villian to justice." said Naveen. "I know guys are worried and I know she is dangerous but you have to trust us to fight her on our own. You all taught us how to fight so we now what we are doing. So please trust us." said Aurora. Alex, Peter, Kayla, and C.P. looked at each other and then their kids. "Alright, just becareful." said Kalenity. "Thanks mom." said Aurora as she took out her transformation wand. "Sun Power!" yelled Aurora as she transformed into Sailor Mini Sun. "Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie as he transformed into Mini Sun Knight. "Mini Lights Tranform!" yelled Naveen as he transformed into Mini Light Knight. Adam howled as he wolfed out transforming into Mini Sun Wolf. "Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phillip as he transformed into Light Wolf. As soon as they were transformed Sailor Mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight and their cousins ran outside and met the slayer face to face. "I want the one who murdered Kendra and not you brats." said Faith.

"Tough luck, you'll face us instead, I am the princess of the Sun Kingdom, I am the scout of the Sun, I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun I'll punish you." said Sailor Mini Sun. "Don't forget the rest of us I am Mini Sun Knight and these are our cousins Mini Sun Wolf, Mini Light Knight and Light Wolf and we'll punish you as well." said Mini Sun Knight as he and the three half werewolfs glared at the slayer. "If you insist." said Faith as she took out a stake and ran towards Sailor Mini Sun and tried to stake her but Sailor Mini Sun grabbed her wrist and snapped it in two breaking it with a sickening snap as Mini Sun Knight pulled Faith off of Sailor Mini Sun. "Leave my sister alone!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he threw Faith into a nearby wall. Faith snarled as she ran towards Mini Sun Knight with another stake only to get grabbed by Light Wolf. Faith glared as she raised her leg up and kicked Light Wolf in the chest making him let go of her. "Keep your hands and feet away from my brother brat!" yelled Mini Sun Wolf as he ran and kicked Faith in the back knocking her on the ground. "Stay down!" growled Mini Light Knight as he pushed her back down as she tried to get up keeping his paw on her back. It didn't take Sailor Mini Sun long to call Kalenity or for her and the other kings, queens and knights to show up or for Kalenity and Apollyn to check Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam and Phillip for injuries. "Mom, we're fine." whined Aurora. "I see that Aurora, it's just Alex and I were worried." said Kalenity as Sir Jethro dragged Faith to the dungeons where she was to stay for the rest of her life.

That night as Kalenity was about to join her husband in the land of dreams Lady Ophanimon appared. "Lady Ophanimon, do what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Kalenity asked as she curtsyed. "The Digital World is in need of the help of the King of the flame and the Queen of the wind once again." said Lady Ophanimon. "Lady Ophanimon, my kingdom needs me and I can not leave it even for the Digital World. Since it is in trouble once again I will send Aurora and Charlie in our places. Aurora has the spirit of the Flame and Charlie has the spirit of the Wind. Whatever the danger is I know they can face it." said Kalenity as she led Lady Ophanimon to Aurora and Charlie's room. "Aurora, Charlie, wake up sweethearts." said Kalenity as she gently woke up Aurora and Charlie. "Momma, what's going on?" a sleepy Charlie asked as he and Aurora woke up. "The Digital World is in trouble once again. Only this time it is up to the two of you as well as Richard, Wallace, M'gann, and Kaldur to save the Digital World and defeat the warriors of Water, Earth, Wood, and Steel who have been turned evil once again thanks to an evil spirit named Dumbledore." said Lady Ophanimon. "He was destoryed when I was I teenager." said a worried Kalenity. "Yes he was but before he died he created a horcrux." said Lady Ophanimon. "What's a horcrux?" Kalenity asked as Aurora and Charlie agreed with her as they were getting dressed. "A very dark object that a wizard can make. All he has to do is kill a person in front of an object and then put a part of his soul into the object turning the person immortal." said Lady Ophanimon. "Who would ever want to be immortal by taking someone else's life and then sealing a peace of one's soul in an object?" Kalenity asked.

"Someone who is sane." said Lady Ophanimon as Aurora and Charlie were ready to go. After saying goodbye to Kalenity and Charles, Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn who wanted to go with his boyfriend to protect him were teleported to the Digital World where their Uncle Dick, Uncle Wally, Aunt M'gann, and Uncle Kaldur waited. Aurora and Charlie were thrilled to see their uncles and aunt and couldn't wait to fight with them. "Uncle Dick, who are the other spirits?" Charlie as asked as they headed to the nearest Trailmon. "Do you three know the legend of the 10 Legendary Warriors?" Dick asked as Aurora and Charlie nodded while Berlyn shook his head. "Well long before the first humans stepped into the Digital World human like digimon and beast like digimon faught all the time. Lucemon came to the Digital World and tried to stop the fighting but he became corrupted by his own power and 10 legendary warriors appeared and locked him away in the Dark Area. The war soon took the Legendary warriors' lifes and their spirits were sent to the Celestial Digimon: Seraphimon had Wind and Light, Ophanimon had Fire, Ice and Thunder and Cherubimon had Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. The souls of the Legendary Warriors laid dorment in the spirits until we faught Lucemon when Kalenity and Charles were preteens. Each of the warriors have our personalities and have looked after the Digital World until Lady Ophanimon sent them and our D-Tectors back to us when the Digital World was at peace once again. When Bala sent her army to the Digital World we had no idea where Kayla and C.P. were so we faught the best we could on our own until we lost our lives." said Dick.

Soon the gang arrived at the Trailmon station and hopped aboard the same Trailmon that Kayla, C.P. and their friends road on when they were preteens. "Well, well, well the daughter and son of Kayla and C.P. I knew those two would get together no matter how much they agued." said Worm the trailmon. "Mom and dad agued?" Aurora and Charlie asked curiously. "Only when someone told them they looked like a couple then they would both blush and yell at who ever told them that." said M'gann. "And now look at them, married and with two kids." chuckled Wally. Soon the gang arrived at a large statue that was made for the falled digidestined. Standing in a row was Koji, J.P., Tommy, and Koichi holding their D-Tectors to the sky. Next to the Koichi statue was a statue of Kayla and C.P. also holding their D-Tectors to the sky smiling. "When were those built?" Aurora asked. "I believe it was the day Kayla and C.P. became queen and king." said Gennai as he appeared in front of the gang shocking them. "Sir Gennai, what brings you here?" Aurora asked. "Lady Ophanimon asked me to show you where the brainwashed spirits are and where Dumbledore's horcrux is and how to destory it. Only when you destory it will Dumbledore be destoryed for good." said Gennai. "So Sir Gennai could you please show us where he, the brainwashed spirits and the horcrux is?" Aurora asked. "Follow me, it will take us a day to get there." said Gennai as he started walking north while the others followed him.

The next day Gennai lead the gang to the middle of a dark forest where they found a poor phoenix chained to a rock and the brainwashed spirits gaurding it. "That poor bird, Sir Gennai please don't tell us that poor animal is the horcrux." said Charlie and Aurora looked at him sadly remembering that their Uncle Nick had the spirit of the phoenix. Gennai just nodded making Aurora and Charlie burst into tears. "It's alright the sooner we put the poor thing out of it's misery the faster Dumbledore will be sent to Hades where he will pay for what he has done." said Berlyn as he held Charlie while Dick held Aurora. "Berlyn's right, the faster we digivolve, the faster the poor creature can rest in peace." said Kaldur. "Right." said Aurora. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Aurora, Charlie, Dick, Wally, M'gann, and Kaldur as they digivolved.

"Ahh Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon.

"Hah ya Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon.

"Ahh Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon.

"Ahh er Beetlemon!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Ha Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon.

"Humh, Lowemon!" yelled Lowemon.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn as he transformed into Shadow.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star the neo-digidestined fight their brainwashed friends while Shadow faces Dumbledore._


	39. The NeoDigidestined defeats Dumbledore

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Anastasia, Magic Kaito, Power Rangers, NCIS, Forever Knight, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Disney, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, Monster High, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells, the spell Abby uses, Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 38

The Neo-Digidestined defeats Dumbledore

Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lowemon, Shadow and Gennai ran threw the forest and into the clearing where the poor phoneix was chained up. "We'll take care of the other spirits while you take care of the phoneix." said Agunimon as Shadow nodded and ran towards the phoneix while Aqunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Lowemon faught Mercurymon, Renamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon. While the brainwashed spirits were destracted Shadow ran over to the trapped phoneix. "Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery I promise." said Shadow as he summoned a dark energy in his hands. Just as he was about to send the phoneix to Zeus Dumbledore appeared. Even though he was a spirit he could still fight Shadow and that's what he did. "You horrible monster, how could you do that to a light creature!" yelled Shadow as he attacked Dumbledore who tried to kill him with the killing curse. "I so don't think so." said Shadow as he jumped over the killing curse and blasted the phoneix killing it. "NOOOO!" yelled Dumbledore as he began to disappear forever returning to Hades. As soon as Dumbledore disappeared Mercurymon, Renamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon returned to their right minds. "Thank you all for saving us." said Renamon in her southern accent as the other spirits agreed with her. "It was our pleasure." said Aurora as she and ther others powered down. Of course Berlyn felt terrible about killing the phoneix and sighed as he sat down on the forest floor. "Poor Berlyn." said Aurora as she and the others watched Charlie comfort his upset boyfriend. Charlie sighed sadly as he began to sing.

Charlie: Oh when you're down, you're feeling low  
>Got nobody by your side<br>It can be lonely and you want to only  
>Find a place, no need to hide<br>Just lay back you'll fit right in  
>You can make it all come true<br>'Cause there's always hope inside  
>And hope will see you through<p>

You'll find the place that you belong  
>Ohana... A family to call your own<br>Where you feel at home

Now you can see,  
>Nothing but these clear blue skies<br>Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you  
>It's just like paradise<br>Now the door has swung wide open  
>Now your heart has taken wings<br>Feel that magic in the air  
>Oh hear your spirit sing<p>

You'll find the place that you belong  
>Ohana... A family to call your own<br>Where you feel at home."

"Thanks Charlie." said Berlyn as he hugged Charlie and kissed him on the lips. "Alright love birds break it up!" yelled Aurora making Charlie and Berlyn jump apart and blush making the others laugh. Soon the spirits returned to watching over the Digital World and the others returned to the Human World.

+Two Weeks Later+

Berlyn rolled his eyes at his energetic boyfriend as Charlie dragged him to the trainning room where a karaoke machine was set up and the other minis were sitting around the room laughing and chilling out. "What's going on?" Berlyn asked. "Well you have been sulking ever since out last misson so I decided to cheer you up by having a fun day. Mom, dad, and the other kings and queens agreed so here we are." said Charlie smiling. Berlyn just shook his head and smiled. "I haven't been that bad have I?" Berlyn asked. "Berlyn, you've been acting like Charlie did when he found out that his last boyfriend Prince Shane from Kinmoku already had a girlfriend and was just using him for his fame." said Aurora as Charlie gave her a dirty look. "What, I thought you told him about that jerk." said Aurora. "Aurora." groaned Charlie. "So who's Prince Shane and why does is planet sound familiar?" Berlyn asked. "Prince Shane is the son of the queen of Kinmoku Queen Kakyuu and her gaurd Seiya Kou or Sailor Star Fighter the lead singer of the Three Lights." said Rini. "That's why that planet sounds familiar. Wasn't his family banned from Earth thanks to The Starlight prejustices against mutants?" Berlyn asked. "Yep, but he wasn't because he was born after the ban so it didn't apply to him. Mom, dad, Aurora and even Neo Queen Serenity tried to warn me about him but I didn't listen and ended up getting my heart broken." said Charlie sadly. "Forget him Charlie, you have me now and I will never break your heart I promise." said Berlyn with a determined look in his eyes.

"Thanks Berlyn." said Charlie as he kissed his boyfriend. "Oi love birds stop making out and start singing!" yelled Aurora making Berlyn and Charlie break apart. "Alright Aurora." said Charlie as he lead Berlyn to the makeshift stage. "So what song are you going to sing?" Berlyn asked Charlie. "You'll see." said Charlie as he began to sing.

Charlie: Oh the world will sing of an English King  
>A thousand years from now,<br>And not because he passed some laws  
>Or had that lofty brow.<br>While bonny good King Richard leads  
>The great crusade he's on,<br>We'll all have to slave away  
>For that good-for-nothin' John!<br>Incredible as he is inept,  
>Whenever the history books are kept,<br>They'll call him the phony king of England.  
>A pox on the phony king of England!<p>

He sits alone on a giant throne,  
>Pretendin' he's the king,<br>A little tyke who's rather like  
>A puppet on a string,<br>And he throws an angry tantrum  
>if he cannot have his way...<p>

And then he calls for Mum,  
>while he's suckin' his thumb.<br>You see, he doesn't want to play.

Too late to be known as John the First,  
>He's sure to be known as John the worst,<br>A pox on that phony king of England!  
>Lay that country on me, babe!<p>

(Charlie laughed as Berlyn grabbed his hand and they started dancing around the stage)

While he taxes us to pieces  
>And he robs us of our bread,<br>King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down  
>Around that pointed head,<br>Ah! But while there is a merry man  
>in Robin's wily pack,<br>We'll find a way to make him pay  
>And steal our money back.<br>A minute before he knows we're there...

Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear.

The breezy and uneasy king of England,  
>The snivellin', grovellin',<br>Measly, weasely,  
>Blabberin', jabberin',<br>Gibberin', jabberin',  
>Blunderin', plunderin',<br>Wheelin', dealin',  
>Prince John, that phony king of England,<br>Yeah!"

While the minis were singing and dancing Kalenity, Charles and the other kings and queens of Crystal Tokyo were in the meeting room trying to figure out a way to deal with Shane Kou. "I can't believe the Kous want us to put Charlie in an arranged marrage with Shane. Charlie has already found his true love and I won't have them take that away from him. Charlie was in a hospital bed for a month thanks to that brat." said Kalenity as her eyes turned yellow. "Kalenity, Kayla, calm down. You know Charlie is safe and that Shane Kou will never get near him again I promise. I even called Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn's friends from Monster High to help us." said Charles as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "You're right and I'm sure Charlie, Aurora, and Berlyn will be glad to see their friends again." said Kalenity as her eyes turned back to brown. "Don't worry my Wind we'll protect Charlie and defeat the Kous just like we defeated all the other crazys when we were kids." said Charles. Kalenity smiled. She knew Charles was right but she couldn't help but worry. Later that night Kalenity and Charles were awoken by a worried Berlyn. "It's Charlie." said Berlyn as Kalenity and Charles got out of bed and ran to their son's room to find him screaming in fear. Kalenity's eyes widen as she ran over to her son, pick him up, sat on the bed and began to sing.

Kalenity: Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember.<p>

And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December."<p>

When Kalenity finished singing Charlie was back in a peaceful sleep and Berlyn was asleep as well as Charles who had fallen asleep on the floor. Kalenity shook her head, got comfortable and went to sleep as well.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: A blast from Charlie's past appears as well as some friends. _


	40. Charlie fights his fears

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Power Rangers, NCIS, Forever Knight, Anastasia, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, Monster High, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells, the spell Abby uses, Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 39

Charlie fights his fears

The next morning Charlie awoke to find himself in his sleeping mom's arms, Charles fast asleep on the floor and Berlyn asleep in his own bed. 'What happened?' Charlie thought as he gently and without waking his mother up got out of her arms, stepped quietly over his dad and out of the room to get ready for the day. After changing into a pair of blue jeans and a pink and blue short sleave top Charlie walked into the kitchen for something to drink and was surprise to find his friends from Monster High in the kitchen with Loral and Lita. "Guys, what are you all doing here?" Charlie asked as he hugged his friends from school. "Your mom called our parents and they let us come over and spend the week with you, Aurora, and Berlyn and we brought the work you, Aurora, Naveen, Adam, and Phillip missed." said Frankie as she handed Charlie some papers. "Wait until Aurora, Nav, Adam, and Phill find out you guys are here they're going to flip." said Charlie as he opened the fridge and took out a tall bottle with red liqud in it and hid it making sure Draculara couldn't see it. "Hey Loral, why do you show my friends from school Nav, Adam, and Phillip's room maybe their wake by now and if they're not then why don't you show them how we wake them up?" Charlie suggested as Loral nodded and led the group out of the room but not before Clawd saw what Charlie was hidding and thanked him for not revealing it in front of the others. "No Prob." said Charlie as Clawd left the room and Charlie opened the bottle and began to drink. It didn't take long for Charlie to finish his breakfast or for him to find his friends and cousins in the library where Clawd and Ghoulia were helping Naveen, Adam and Phillip catch up on what was going on in their classes since they all had the same classes.

"About time you joined us Charlie." said Jackson as Charlie walked over to Jackson, Frankie, and the others. "Sorry, I had to eat breakfast. My mom would've been mad if she found out that I missed breakfast. She and my dad are always telling Aurora and I that breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day especially for a growing R.A.D." said Charlie as he looked at the worksheet in front of him and groaned. "Clawculus, really?" Charlie asked Jackson. "Sorry Charlie, but you know you have make up the last 2 quizes we took and the big test as well." said Jackson making Charlie bite his fingernails nervously. "Charlie, calm down, I can fell your nervous energy all the way in the kitchen." said Aurora who was wearing a red dress with yellow pants as she walked into the library, hugged her friends and walked over to her brother and lightly smacked his hand away from his mouth. "Aurora." whined Charlie as he showed her his paper. Aurora just shook her head at Charlie's whining. Before Aurora could say anything the security alarms went off shocking their friends from school. "You guys need to follow us and stay near us at all times." said Aurora as she took out her transformation pen. "Sun Power!" yelled Aurora as she transformed into Sailor Mini Sun and lead the others out of the room with Charlie right behind them. "Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie as he transformed into Mini Sun Knight. It didn't take them long to arrive at the meeting room where the security camera feeds were pulled up on a giant monitor and as soon as Mini Sun Knight saw who it was he started shaking. "Mrs. Ishida, what's wrong with Charlie and who's that teen on the screen?" Clawdeen asked as the rest of the MH gang looked at Eternal Sailor Sun curiously. "That is Prince Shane Kou of Kinmoku and Charlie's ex-boyfriend. Charlie is afraid of him because Kou put Charlie in a hospital bed for a month by attacking him every day. Thankfully Aurora was able to figure out what was going on and stop him. Charlie then caught Kou cheating on him with a girl. Turns out that was his girlfriend and he was just using Charlie for his fame as the great-grandson of Apollo the god of the Sun and for being my son." said Eternal Sun Knight as Eternal Sailor Sun held her scared son.

The MH gang looked at each other and then at Sailor Mini Sun and her family. "We'll gladly help." said the MH gang together. "Thank you all so much. I am glad Aurora and Charlie have such good friends." said Eternal Sailor Sun as Mini Sun Knight and Sailor Mini Sun smiled at their friends. "Alright gang let's show the Kous what we're made of." said Eternal Sailor Moon as she led the scouts, knights, minis, and the MH gang outside where the Kous and their army waited. Charlie gulped as he saw Shane smirking next to his parents. He knew he had to stand up to his fears just like his mother stood up to her fear of IceDevimon and won. Now it was his turn. "So what will it be Kalenity, Earth or your son?" Seiya asked in her scout form. "You and your kind were exiled from Earth after what happened to Charlie and for trying to split up Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion, Charlie has found his true love and he will not be going with you." said Eternal Sailor Sun. "Then you have sighed your planet's fate. Attack!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter as she and her army began to fight the scouts, knights, minis, and the MH Gang who began to fight back while Shane went after Charlie. "Well, well, well, Charliekins arn't you happy to see me." mocked Shane as he charged towards Charlie. "My mother faced her fears as a teen and now I do the same. I am Mini Sun Knight, son of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight, grandson of the Digital World Champions Marcus and Thomas Damon, great-son of Iron Man and Captain America and on behalf of the Sun Kingdom I will punish you!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he pointed at Shane. "Bring it on Charliekins, Star Serious Laser!" yelled Shane as he attacked Mini Sun Knight who dodged. "Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he attacked Shane who flipped over the whip and grabbed Mini Sun Knight around the waist pinning his arms.

"Let me go!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he raised his leg and kicked Shane right in the stomach making him let go. "You'll pay for that Charliekins." said Shane as he tried to attack Charlie again but he backflipped over the attack and bared his fangs at Shane as his eyes turned yellow. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he ran towards Shane and grabbed him by the neck. "I should put you in a hospital bed for what you did to me but I am not like you so I am giving you a choice, take you're family and leave this planet and never return or you will spend the rest of your life in the dungeon and not even your family can help you." said Mini Sun Knight. "You don't have the courage to do that Charliekins. After all your baby sister had to save your sorry butt the last time we faught what makes you think that you can beat me this time." taunted Shane as Mini Sun Knight squeezed Shane's neck a bit harder for the Charliekins comment. "There is a difference between then and now. Back then I only had my family and now I still have my family but I also have my loving boyfriend Berlyn, and the best friends any ghoul could asked for and I know I can beat you if not for me then for my friends and family." said Mini Sun Knight as Shane's dad and his army was defeated and sent back to Kinmoku thanks to Eternal Sailor Pluto. "So I guess your choice was made for you." said Mini Sun Knight as Sir Jethro and Sir Tony walked over them ready to take a protesting Shane to the dungeons. "No, no, no!" yelled Shane as Sir Jethro and Sir Tony dragged him to the dungeons after putting a power collar around his neck. As soon as Shane was taken away Eternal Sailor Sun, Eternal Sun Knight, Sailor Mini Sun and Shadow ran straight to Mini Sun Knight. "Oh Charlie, your father and I are so proud of you." said Kalenity as she powered down and hugged her son. "Your mother's right, you faced your fears and defeated Shane all on your own." said Charles as he powered down. "Oh Charlie, thank the gods you're alright." said Aurora as she powered down and hugged her brother after Kalenity let go. As soon as Aurora let go Charlie found himself in Berlyn's arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again Charlie. I was so worried that sicko might kill you or worst." said Berlyn. "I'm fine Berlyn." said Charlie as he raised his head up and kissed Berlyn who kissed back.

Two weeks later Kalenity, Charles, Aurora, and Berlyn were in Neo Gotham heading to the home of Conner and Tim Automan-Wayne-Dox-Rogers-Stark. 'I hope Tim and Conner will help us.' thought Kayla as they arrived at her cousin's home and knocked on the door. Tim was shocked as he opened the door and saw Kayla, C.P., Aurora and Berlyn but no Charlie and wondered where he was. "Tim, we need you and Conner to help us." said Kayla as soon as he invited them in. "Well tell me what's going on and where's Charlie?" Tim asked. "Slade's back and he's got Charlie." said Kayla as Tim started shaking his head. "Tim, we need Robin and Superboy. I know you're scared and so am I but we need you to become Robin again and summon the orignal Teen Titans and the orignal Young Justice team to help us find Charlie and defeat Slade and his army which is your past enemies such as Kitten and Gizmo." said Kayla. "You're wrong. Kitten and Gizmo were frozen when the titans defeated the Brain and his team. They can't be free." said Tim. "They are. They attacked the palace and kidnapped Charlie last night waking us all up. We tried to stop them but it was too much and they escaped with Charlie. We need the Teen Titans and the Young Justice Team to help the orignal sailor scout and knight stop them. The minis will be staying behind as this misson is too dangerous for them." said Kayla. "Come on Tim, he's gone for good and is never going to hurt you again. Please we need Robin and the Teen Titans as well as Young Justice." said Kayla. "Alright, just let me call Conner and the others." said Tim. "I'll call the others while you get changed." said Kayla as she pushed Tim up the stairs of his two storie home while opening her watch and pressing the T symbol and the YJ symbol calling the Teen Titans of the East and West as well as the Young Justice team. Luckly for Tim his old Robin suit still fit as he, Sailor Sun who had found her old transformation pen, Sun Knight who also found his old transformation watch, and Superboy who old suit still fit arrived at the old Titan's Tower in Jump City where the kids of the Teen Titans and the Young Justice lived where the orignals waited. "Friend Kayla, Friend C.P., what is going on?" Starfire now queen of Tameran asked. "Charlie has been kidnapped by Slade who is now working with every single villian that the Teen Titans have ever faught except for Trigon." said Sun Knight as Sailor Sun cryed in Superboy's arms.

"Dude, wern't they frozen and Slade captured when we were teens?" Beastboy asked. "Yeah, but Slade escape and freed them. Then last night they came after us and kidnapped Charlie. We all know what Slade is able to do and there is no telling what he is doing to Charlie right now." said Sun Knight. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando, vamos a ir a buscar a Charlie!" said Mas and Menos as the now teenagers ran around a confused Sun Knight who looked at Bumblebee for help. "They said 'Then what are we waiting for, let's go and find Charlie!' and I agree with them Charlie is in danger while he is in Slade's clutches." said Bumblebee.

Meanwhile Charlie found himself in an old abandoned building being inhabited by a group of villians, locked in what looked like a jail cell powerless and worst of all the leader of his capturers was none other then Slade who kept watching him. It was kind of creepy as Slade wouldn't take his eyes off of him. "Take a picture, it will last longer." said Charlie as he glared at Slade. "Little one I would rather look at the real thing then a little copy." said Slade further creeping Charlie out. "Listen, it's been fun and all but I really need to get back home. My parents, boyfriend, and sister were not happy when you kidnapped me and at the moment neither am I so if you could be so kind as to send me home that would be great." said Charlie. "Little one this is your new home and you will not be leaving any time soon. You will be mine and so will Robin. The two of you will marry me and bare my heirs." said Slade making Charlie's eyes widen. "Okay freaky, let me tell you two things, 1. Robin already has a true love and has married him and that ain't you and 2. I will never marry you. I will only marry my true love and that ain't you. So let me go!" yelled Charlie. "Your and Robin's feelings will change in time mon petit amour." purred Slade still freaking Charlie out. 'Great-grandfather Apollo please help me.' thought Charlie sadly as he began to sing sadly.

Charlie: Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember.<p>

And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December."<p>

When Charlie finished singing he cried himself asleep. "Soon my petit, you and Robin will be mine and you both will love it." said Slade as he walked into Charlie's cell, tuck him in, kiss his forehead and walk out.

_Next time on Sailor Moon Super Star: Charlie is saved and Slade is defeated. _


	41. Saving Charlie and ending Slade

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Power Rangers, NCIS, Forever Knight, Anastasia, Averngers: Earth's Mightiest Heros, Spectacular Spiderman, Disney Princess, Quest for Camelot, Digimon, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, the Neo X-Men, the Neo Winx Club, Harry Potter, Monster High, The Neo Power Rangers, X-Men Evolution, Super Hero Squad Show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Transformers Animated, or Transformers Prime. I do own Kayla, Aurora, the anti-vampire spells, the spell Abby uses, Charlie, Robin, Crystal, Erica, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., and Flynn, Al, Berlyn, Bala, minis except for Rini and C.P. _

Chapter 40

Saving Charlie and ending Slade

It had been two days since Charlie's kidnapping and the Titans, YJ team and the scouts and knights were looking everywhere for him. Not only was C.P. worrying for his son but he was also worried about Kayla who refused to drink until Charlie was found. Appairently she wanted the blood of the one that took him which ment she wanted Slade's blood. "Kayla, you need to drink. Afterall we need everyone at full strength for when we finally find Slade." said C.P. "C.P., you know the only blood I want to drink is his for kidnapping Charlie and what he did to me when I was a teen." said Kayla clearly not forgetting that Slade almost killed her. "Kayla, I know you want to destory Slade and I do too. But at the moment you're too weak. Please drink something for me my Wind please." said C.P. as he handed her a bottle of red liquid. "Alright my Flame, i'll do it for you and Charlie." said Kayla as she took the bottle and drank it. As soon as she emptied the bottle she colasped onto the floor and fell asleep. "Kayla is not going to be happy with you when she wakes up." said Conner as he walked over to his sleeping cousin, picked her up and took her to one of the spare rooms to let her sleep. C.P. just shook his head and walked over to Raven hoping she had found something. "Sorry C.P., but I can't get any lock on Charlie. Knowing Slade he's Charlie in some sort of magical feild that is blocking my powers." said Raven. "Thanks Rae, just please keep trying." said C.P. as Raven nodded and went back to her spells. 'Please Apollo protect him and help us find him.' thought C.P. as he walked over to the main montor where Robin and Cyborg was. "Come on C.P., he's got to be in the city some where. If I remember correctly Slade would do anything to keep what he wants even poison those closes to his prize." said Robin as he remembered what Slade did in order to get Robin to become his apprentace. "I see you remember my apprentace." said Slade as he appeared on the montor shocking both teams. "Where is my son Slade?" hissed C.P. as he vamped out and glared at the mad man.

"Now, now Robin call off your little gaurd dog and I will make a deal with you." said Slade as C.P. kept glaring at him. "What kind of deal Slade?" Robin asked. "Simple mon amour, you and you alone will come to the same place I taught you how to become my apprentace and I will release Charlie. If any of your little teammates follow you then Charlie will die. You have until sunset tonight." said Slade as the montor turned black. "There is nothing else I can do. I have to go." said Robin. "No, it's too dangerous. There is no telling what Slade has planed or if he'll hold up his end of the deal." said Conner. "Conner, we have no choice. If I don't go there is no telling what Slade would do to Charlie and if I do go and you all follow me then Charlie is a goner. I have to go alone." said Robin. "No exactly. Slade said you couldn't bring any of your teammates he didn't say anything about a different team going with you." said C.P. "Slade doesn't know that Kayla and I can transform into something else besides our scout and knight forms." said C.P. as he rolled up his sleave revealing a familiar morpher. "I am so not happy with you at the moment C.P." said Kayla as she walked into the room with her sleave rolled up revealing her morpher. "How much did you hear?" C.P. asked his wife knowing he had alot of making up to do. "All of it. Conner is picking up Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam right now." said Kayla as Conner walked into the room followed by the rest of the Ninja Storm Rangers. After Kayla caught them up on what was going on Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam morphed along with Kayla and C.P.

+Sunset, Slade's old warehouse+

As soon as the sun set Robin arrived at the old warehouse that brought back so many memories of his past fighting with the Teen Titans before the accident that made him fear becoming Robin again. "Hello Robin, so glad you could make it." said Slade as he walked out of the warehouse. "I'm here Slade, let Charlie go now!" said Robin. "I see you are alone as well Robin, please come in." said Slade as two slade bots appeared grabbing Robin as dragging him inside. Robin knew he couldn't fight back because he was afraid that Slade would hurt Charlie. As soon as Robin was led inside he saw what looked like a jail cell and reconized who was inside of it. An unconscious Charlie. "What have you done to Charlie?" Robin asked in shock. "Nothing much dear Robin he has been like that since this morning." said Slade. Robin's eyes widen appariently Slade didn't know that Charlie was a vampire and that he needed to drink blood everyday or he will die. "Let me into his cage." said Robin as he glared at Slade. "Why should I do that dear Robin so that you could free him I think not." said Slade. "This is serious Slade, Charlie, Kalenity, Charles, and Aurora are vampires. Since Aurora and Charlie are so young they have to feed every day or they will die." said Robin shocking Slade. "That can not be vampires do not excist." said Slade. "They do and you will release Charlie and Robin." said C.P. as he, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake ninja streaked over to Slade while Kayla ninja streaked over to the prison that her son was in, ripped the door right off it's henges and knelt before her son. "Charlie." said Kalenity with blood red tears in her eyes as she powered down and bit her wrist making herself bleed. "Come on sweetheart open your mouth and drink." said Kalenity as she put her bleeding wrist in her son's mouth and massaged his thoat making him drink. "That's it sweetie keep drinking." said Kalenity as she began to sing.

Kalenity: Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember.<p>

And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December."<p>

When Kalenity finished singing Slade had been defeated along with his allies and Charlie was no longer unconscious instead he was asleep. "He'll be find once we get him home." said Kalenity as she healed her wrist. Soon they left the warehouse and after thanking the titans for their help returned to Crystal Tokyo where Kalenity placed Charlie in his own bed and let him sleep thankful to all the gods and goddesses to have her son back. As soon as she closed the door to her son's room Kalenity noticed Berlyn was watching the door nervously. "You know when my mom finds you gone he is not going to be happy." said Kalenity making Berlyn look bashful. "I had to make sure that Charlie was safe." said Berlyn as he clutched his broken arm which was wrapped in a cast. "Charlie is fine now. All he needs is sleep and not his boyfriend worrying more about him then resting." said Kalenity as she gently took Berlyn's other arm and led him back to the hospital wing where an angry Tohma waited. "Berlyn you should not be up and about with all the injuries that you have so get back in bed right now young man. Honestly you're just as stubborn as Kayla and Marcus." said Tohma as he led Berlyn back to his bed and made sure he went back to sleep. As soon as Berlyn was asleep Tohma led his daughter out of the room and into the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of blood and made Kayla drink it. "Are you alright Kayla?" Thomas asked. "I'm fine mom, it's just I feel like i've let Charlie down when I couldn't protect him from Slade and his army." said Kayla with tears in her eyes. "Kayla, you did all you could and tried your best to stop Slade and in the end you have Charlie back and Slade is defeated plus you gave Tim is courage back. Not even Bruce and Leo could do that. I know you didn't let Charlie down and I believe he knows that as well. You just have to believe it." said Tohma. "I guess you're right mom." said Kalenity as she looked out the window and watched the sunrise. 'My family may be different but I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world.' thought Kayla happily as she remembered when she first met C.P., the rangers, Nick' and the scouts and knights. How she faught her fears and won. How she said goodbye to old friends and hello to new friends and how she teamed up with her family time and time again to battle evil. 'My life is perfect.' thought Kalenity as she left the kitchen after wishing her mother a good morning and went to the bedroom she shared with her husband and yawned as she laid on the bed where he sleeping husband layed. 'Yep, my life is perfect.' thought Kalenity as joined her husband in dream land.

The End

_Thank you to everyone who has read my Sailor Moon stories. My next story is called Digimon Data Squad 2 which is about Kayla's life before she met the scouts and knights._


	42. Credits!

And now for the credits!

NCIS(CBS, Donald P. Bellisario  
>Don McGill, Belisarius Productions<br>Paramount Television (2003–06))  
>Sailor Moon(Naoko Takeuchi)<br>Digimon(Bandai)  
>Power Rangers(DisneySaban)  
>Disney(Walt Disney)<br>Mutants, Super Hero Squad Show, Namor, Fantastic Four, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes(Marvel/Stan Lee)  
>Young Justicelegion of superheroes(Warner Bros. Animation  
>DC Entertainment)<br>Songs from Quest for Camelot/Quest for Camelot(Warner Bros. Feature Animation)  
>Forever Knight(Glen Warren Productions<br>Paragon Entertainment Corporation  
>Tele München<br>TriStar Television  
>USA Network)<br>Gods and Goddesses(Disney)  
>Yugioh(Kazuki Takahashi)<br>Ouran High School Host Club(Bisco Hatori)  
>Pokemon(Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri)<br>Transformers Animated/Transformers Prime(Hasbro)  
>Sherlock Holmes(Sir Arther Conan Doyle)<br>Danny Phantom(Butch Hartman)  
>My Babysitter's a vampire(FremantleMedia<br>Teletoon Original Production  
>Fresh TV)<br>Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power(Reiko Yoshida, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, Tokyopop)  
>Big wolf on Campus: Creators(Chris Briggs<br>Peter A. Knight)  
>Generator Rex(Man of Action)<br>Buffy the vampire slayer/Angel(Joss Whedon)  
>Case Closed(Gosho Aoyama<br>Funimation Entertainment )  
>Scooby-Doo and the Witch's ghost(Warner Bros. Home Entertainment)<br>Pokemon(Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokemon Company)  
>Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)<br>What's New Scooby-Doo(Hanna-Barbera Productions, Sander Schwartz)  
>American Dragon Jake Long(Walt Disney Television Animation)<br>Winx Club(Rainbow  
>"Under the sign of the Winx"<br>Nickelodeon  
>Rainbow S.r.l.)<br>Monster High (Mattel, Lisi Harrison)  
>Ben 10(Man of Action)<p>

Things I do own  
>Kayla(Sailor SunPrincess Kalenity)  
>C.P.(Sun knightSir Charles)  
>Mini knights<br>Mini scouts(except for rini)  
>Richard(Pluto knight)<br>Kath(sailor Rainbow)  
>Clover<br>Solar Crystal(Mini solar crystal)  
>Alexander( Prince Apolyn)<br>Light Knight(Peter Ali/Prince Pete)  
>the triplets(Naveen Shang Damon-Wayne, Adam Milo Damon-Wayne and Phillip Flynn Damon-Wayne)<br>Berlyn/Shadow  
>Bala<br>Sun Wolf  
>Mini Sun Wolf<br>Mini Light Knight  
>Derek Herc Damon-Bly<br>Robin Basil Damon-Bly  
>Victor Brown<br>Garret Mao Damon-Finn  
>Tommy Swoop Damon-Finn<br>Mitchel  
>Odette Tiana Damon-Mitchell<br>Kaylee Mulan Damon-Mitchell  
>The future red Samurai ranger<br>The future gold Samurai ranger  
>Daphne of Domino and Eraklyon<br>Azul the daughter of Tecna and Timmy  
>The Neo Mews<br>The Neo Winx  
>Angel, Devin, and Ken Tennyson-Levin<br>Nina Daniels  
>Neo X-Men<br>Kate Damon-Storm/ Lady Torch  
>Jasmine Damon-Xavier-Lehnsherr<br>Starla LeBeau  
>Alan<br>Ned  
>Kelp<br>Adam  
>Sky<br>Shane  
>Kaya<br>Robin  
>Crystal<br>Erica  
>Brair<br>Rice(Reese)  
>Altan<br>Cassie  
>Blossom<br>R.J.  
>Flynn<br>Angela Logan  
>Mary Automan-Wayne-West<br>Lionel "Al"  
>Shane KouSailor Mini Star Fighter

Don't forget to keep an eye out for Digimon Data Squad 2


End file.
